


Steven Universe: Otro tiempo, otro lugar

by TeamROS



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Drama, F/M, Gore, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Real Events, Love, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Violation, Violence, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 58,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamROS/pseuds/TeamROS
Summary: Universo Alternativo inspirado en el mundo real.Steven y Connie tienen la mala suerte de nacer en la Nueva España, a finales del siglo XVI. Las Gemas de Cristal no existen. Sus padres fueron muertos o asesinados, y ambos viven las torturas, el desprecio, el rencor y la esclavitud.¿Podrán encontrarse y conocer el amor?





	1. Tormenta en el oceano

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia preliminar:
> 
> El contenido de este fanfic puede no ser apropiado para todo el mundo. Por favor, presten mucha atención a las etiquetas.
> 
> Me he propuesto retratar, con bastante crudeza, lo que podría pasar con nuestros queridos Connie y Steven si la (mala) suerte los hubiera llevado a nacer a finales del siglo XVI, y terminaran como víctimas de los regímenes esclavistas de la Nueva España.
> 
> La violencia ira aumentando de los primeros capítulos a los siguientes. Ya advertiré a los lectores cuando venga contenido que pueda ofender su sensibilidad.
> 
> Por cuestiones de agilidad narrativa, he procurado ser riguroso en el contexto histórico solamente en líneas muy generales. Por la misma razón, me he tomado algunas libertades (pero no muchas) con los hechos reales, y tampoco tengo la intención de hacer intervenir a todos los personajes de la serie. Por ejemplo: salvo la madre de Steven (o Esteban), en este universo alternativo, las Gemas de Cristal nunca existieron como grupo, y jamás aparecerán.
> 
> Conviene tener en cuenta dos cosas: en este mundo Connie, desde el principio, no tiene ningún defecto visual. Y Steven (o Esteban) no tiene la gema fuera de su cuerpo. La única característica mágica que tiene desde siempre, es su gran fuerza sobrehumana (aparentemente).
> 
> Aclaro que este fanfic también ha sido publicado en las plataformas Fanfiction y Wattpad, bajo los perfiles de 'rlc2001halt' y 'Octware'. Actualmente (septiembre de 2019) ya no se encuentra allí.
> 
> Agradezco de antemano sus críticas y comentarios. Mil gracias por su atención.
> 
> rlc2001.

Douglas Maheswaran se reclinó contra la barandilla de la carabela, mirando con nostalgia las costas que quizá no volvería a contemplar en vida. Le dolía haber vendido sus plantaciones en Brasil, pero no podía conservarlas. Connie estaba todavía muy afectada por la muerte de su madre.

Él y su hija siempre habían sido unidos, pero lo eran mucho más desde que Priyanka contrajo el tifus. Juntos tuvieron que verla morir, a pesar de contar con los mejores cuidados médicos que el dinero podía comprar.

Simplemente había sido imposible apartar a Priyanka de su vocación. A pesar de pertenecer a la privilegiada casta de los _chatrias_, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con las prácticas discriminatorias de su religión, para gran disgusto de su familia. Desde niña, ayudaba a cuidar a los enfermos siempre que le era posible.

Toda su vida fue una rebelde. En la adolescencia huyó de su casa para no aceptar el matrimonio que su familia había arreglado. Solamente la influencia y el amor de su padre habían impedido que alguno de sus familiares cometiera con ella algún "crimen de honor". Cuando conoció a Douglas y se casó con él, pudo volver a hacer lo que más le gustaba. Pero por desgracia, su dedicación para ayudar a los _intocables_ le había costado la vida.

La pequeña Connie había quedado completamente devastada. No quería ver ni convivir con nadie que no fuera su padre. Y al principio, en los primeros días de duelo, solo él lograba que su hijita comiera algunos bocados. Ni siquiera su amorosa aya inglesa podía consolarla.

¿Qué se podía hacer? Los negocios de Douglas estaban bajando su rendimiento, pero Connie lo necesitaba más que nunca. La solución fue vender plantíos y propiedades. Ya había vendido todo en la India, y enviado su dinero a Inglaterra con gente de su más absoluta confianza. Faltaban solamente las plantaciones de Brasil. Una prebenda de los reyes de Portugal por los negocios que había realizado con ellos. Por desgracia, sólo podía finiquitar esos negocios personalmente, y no tuvo otra opción que llevarse con él a Connie.

El capitán de la embarcación no estaba de acuerdo. Aceptaba llevarlos solamente por los contactos que Douglas tenía en Inglaterra, pero trató por todos los medios de que la muchachita no embarcase.

\- ¿Está usted consciente de los riesgos, mi lord? El escorbuto, los piratas, mi propia tripulación... Jamás llevamos mujeres a bordo, a menos que sean esclavas. Y con una muchacha tan bonita como la suya, dudo que yo mismo pueda contener a mi gente.

\- No tengo opciones, capitán. Es eso, o mi niña se muere de hambre o de tristeza antes de que yo pueda regresar.

\- Voy a sonar muy cruel, Lord Maheswaran. Pero si tenemos un incidente, usted _deseará_ que su hija haya muerto de cualquier otra cosa en su propia casa. Al menos, ella se ahorraría muchísimos sufrimientos. Por lo menos le insistiría en que saliera lo menos posible de su camarote.

Al final, tal precaución había sido innecesaria. Connie casi nunca salía de su camarote, a pesar de los ruegos insistentes de su padre para que tomara un poco de sol. En el viaje desde la India, la salud de la niña se deteriorado. Pero aparentemente se había aliviado y robustecido un poco en Brasil. Sólo faltaba la travesía transatlántica para que iniciaran su nueva vida en Inglaterra, muy lejos de los tristes recuerdos que les traía la India.

El socio y amigo portugués de Douglas se le unió en la barandilla.

\- Como estás Doug. Mirando lo que vas a extrañar, ¿verdad?

\- Hola Roi. Sí. Algo así.

\- Bueno. En los años que estuviste en la India, Londres progresó un poco y ya no es una mala ciudad para vivir, a pesar de la maldita guerra con España. Ahí podrás tener a gusto a tu hija, hasta que encuentre un buen partido para desposarse. Con tus relaciones, no te será difícil hacer negocios y amistad con la Familia Real.

\- Sí. Pero primero quiero pasar algún tiempo dedicado a Connie. Extraña muchísimo a su madre. Y estoy seguro de que cuando su tristeza ceda un poco, empezará también a extrañar la India.

\- Te interiorizaste completamente con ese país, ¿verdad? Si hasta desafiaste a tus padres y cambiaste tu apellido para que no te localizaran.

\- Sí. Adopté el apellido de los padres de Priyanka. Pero esa parte de mi vida se acabó, por más que me duela. Vamos a comenzar de nuevo en Inglaterra. ¡Cómo me gustaría que ya estuviéramos allá! Mientras más pronto se acostumbre Connie, más sencillo le será. Y el mar es tan peligroso... No sé a qué le temo más, si a las tormentas o a los piratas.

\- Los piratas y los corsarios no me preocupan tanto. El capitán tomará la ruta que implique menos riesgos. Estaremos cerca de los dominios portugueses y españoles cuando nos acerquemos a Europa. Y seguro que podríamos negociar con los corsarios ingleses, si es que nos abordasen. El problema es tener que pasar a San Francisco de Campeche. Me preocupan mucho los malditos bucaneros de Belice y La Española.

\- ¿Los bucaneros?

\- ¡Sí! Los que ahúman la carne para llevarla en sus travesías. Pueden ser de cualquier nación, y serían capaces de matar a su propia abuela para venderla en trozos. Lo bueno es que muchos no suelen viajar lejos de las costas. Cuando terminemos en Campeche, podremos pagar e integrarnos al Sistema de Flotas y Galeones. Si tenemos suerte y nada nos retrasa, estaremos completamente a salvo en la travesía hacia Portugal.

Pasaron dos semanas y aparentemente hubo suerte. El viaje era apacible y bastante rápido. La pequeña y anticuada carabela había sorteado sin problemas las corrientes, y navegaba a varios kilómetros de la costa para evitar encuentros con los piratas. Llevaban un pequeño, pero valioso cargamento; y nada más que la tripulación indispensable para navegar. Y por ello avanzaban casi 13 kilómetros por hora.

\- Tengo buenas noticias. – dijo el capitán una noche. Hemos superado el paralelo 16. Si los vientos y la suerte nos siguen favoreciendo, llegaremos a San Francisco de Campeche en aproximadamente una semana. Pero no debemos bajar la guardia. Estamos entrando en la zona de piratería.

A pesar de la advertencia, no había mucho que hacer en caso de un ataque. Tenían pocas piezas de artillería ligera, y apenas dos artilleros preparados para manejarlas.

En el ocaso del quinto día, Douglas entró al pequeño camarote que compartía con su hija. Como siempre, al verla sentía que se le desgarraba el corazón. A pesar del volumen del vestido que llevaba puesto, su pequeña se veía tan delgada... Comía muy poco, y todavía pasaba mucho tiempo llorando por su madre; sin salir apenas del camarote.

\- Hija. Ven por favor. Salgamos un momento. No es sano que te pases todo el tiempo en la oscuridad. ¿Qué crees que hubiera pensado tu madre si te viera así?

La jovencita lo miró por un momento, y luego se levantó para refugiarse en sus brazos.

\- Papá...

Douglas abrazó a su hija y la estrechó fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

\- Perdóname, papá. Simplemente, no tengo ánimos para salir.

Sin decir palabra, Douglas la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la cubierta. Ella se dejó llevar. Incluso la luz mortecina del ocaso incomodaba sus ojos habituados a la oscuridad.

Estuvieron unos minutos parados junto a la barandilla, sin decir nada. Douglas comenzó a aspirar con fuerza el aire puro y salobre.

\- ¿Sientes eso, hija? ¿Te recuerda a algo?

Por primera vez en semanas, Connie esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Recordó aquel viaje a la playa de Goa, donde sus padres le habían permitido meterse en el agua.

\- Claro que sí, papá.

\- ¿Sabes, cariño? Yo la extraño tanto como tú. Y estoy seguro de que la extrañaré por siempre.

A ambos se les nublaron los ojos.

\- Pero, a pesar de lo mucho que me duele, todavía te tengo a ti mi vida. Te pareces tanto a tu madre...

\- Papa...

Se abrazaron llorando. Estuvieron unos instantes así, reteniéndose el uno contra el otro, hasta que el capitán se acercó y tocó discretamente el hombro de Douglas.

\- Lord Maheswaran. Disculpe que me meta en un momento privado, pero no es apropiado que usted abrace a su hija en la cubierta. Mis hombres los miran, y recuerde por favor lo que le dije antes de comenzar el viaje.

\- Claro, capitán. Disculpe -dijo Douglas al tiempo que se separaba de su hija-. Vamos, corazón. Te llevare al camarote.

Se fueron al camarote y estuvieron conversando. Cuando de pronto, un grito atronador los alarmó:

\- ¡Piratas a babor, capitán!

\- ¡Atención! ¡Piratas! ¡Listos todos para rechazar el abordaje!

En cubierta todo se volvió un caos. Los gritos y golpes se escucharon por todas partes, y Connie se abrazó a su padre.

Douglas estaba asustado, pero también decidido a defender a su hija hasta el final. Se desasió de ella con suavidad, y buscó la espada que tenía guardada bajo la cama.

\- ¡Papá! ¡No vayas, por favor! –suplicó Connie.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, hija. Debo saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

Abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente a cubierta. Del lado de babor logró ver a dos embarcaciones que se aproximaban a toda vela. Un ruido atronador lo obligó a taparse los oídos. El capitán había hecho detonar uno de los cañones que tenían en el barco.

\- ¿Qué... -empezó a decir, pero el capitán lo tomó por el brazo y lo empujó con violencia.

\- ¡Váyase de aquí! ¡Regrese a su camarote!

\- ¡Pero yo puedo luchar! Soy esgrimista...

\- ¡Entonces, regrese a su camarote y defienda a su hija hasta el final! ¡Son demasiados para nosotros!

Hubiera querido insistir, pero el capitán volvió a empujarlo. Eso lo hizo recapacitar y se alejó. Dirigió su mirada hacia el capitán por última vez.

\- Lord Maheswaran... Si yo fuera usted, le quitaría la vida yo mismo a mi hija. Al menos, usted será piadoso. No tiene idea de lo que ella podría sufrir si...

\- ¡Cállese! – gritó Douglas enfurecido, y regresó con su hija.

Abrazó a su pequeña y dejó la espada bien a la mano. Durante un rato, sólo pudieron escuchar detonaciones. Intentaban sostenerse mientras el barco viraba bruscamente, tratando de evitar que lo acorralaran. A poco, escucharon el crujir de maderas cuando el barco fue embestido, y el temblor los arrojó al piso.

\- ¡Papá!

Cuando el temblor cesó, los gritos, la detonación de los arcabuces y el entrechocar de espadas se generalizaron por doquier.

\- Connie – dijo Douglas recogiendo su espada-. Encuentra algo que puedas usar para defenderte. Yo debo estar listo para pelear.

\- ¡No, papá! ¡Te van a matar!

\- Me matarán de todas formas, princesa. Pero quizá logre evitar que te hagan daño.

Contempló a su hija. La tomó de la cintura para acercarla y le dio un beso ligero en los labios.

\- Nunca hubo, ni habrá un hombre más afortunado que yo, mi amor. Estoy feliz de haber sido tu padre, y el esposo de tu mamá.

\- Papa...

Y justo en ese momento, empezaron a golpear violentamente la puerta del camarote.


	2. Un atisbo de muerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia:
> 
> Este capítulo contiene una descripción explícita de un acto de tortura.

Douglas suspiró y sujetó firmemente la espada. Se volvió para mirar a su hija, y al ver su carita asustada se sintió más allá de la tensión y del miedo. Tenía que resistir hasta donde pudiera.

Los goznes de la puerta saltaron, e inmediatamente se asomó un hombre grande y desaliñado. Sin vacilar, Doug le asestó una estocada que le atravesó la garganta. El hombre emitió un gorgoteo seco antes de caer.

Al ver lo que le había ocurrido a su colega, dos hombres más se abalanzaron contra él, blandiendo unos pesados alfanjes. Connie contempló horrorizada la manera en que su padre se debatía contra los sanguinarios piratas. Douglas había sido un gran esgrimista, pero su vida había sido muy sedentaria en los últimos años. Logró matar a uno, pero el cansancio le hizo mella y el otro comenzaba a ganar terreno con sus estocadas. Le hizo una profunda herida en el brazo y ya se disponía a rematarlo, cuando sintió un dolor punzante en el hombro.

Al ver que su padre estaba a punto de ser eliminado, Connie tomó el cuchillo que había guardado para su defensa y se lo arrojó al pirata. Se clavó profundamente, haciendo que gritara de dolor.

El pirata se volteó para enfrentarse a quien lo había atacado, y divisó a la muchacha morena que lo miraba cariacontecida.

\- ¡Maldita perra mora! ¡Te voy a... - se abalanzó hacia ella, pero no fue muy lejos antes de que la hoja de la espada de Douglas lo atravesara desde atrás.

\- Todavía estoy aquí, hija. Gracias...

\- ¡Cuidado, papá!

Pero la advertencia llegó tarde. Dos piratas más irrumpieron en el camarote, y sin dar tiempo a que Douglas reaccionara, lo apuñalaron por la espalda. Douglas apenas tuvo tiempo de sentir el dolor, antes de que la hoja del puñal saliera de su cuerpo y le cortara la garganta.

\- Connie...- alcanzó a murmurar, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran para siempre.

\- ¡Papa! ¡¡Noooo!! –gritó desesperada al ver caer a su padre. Estuvo a punto de arrojarse contra ellos, pero en ese momento el otro pirata la miró. Sus ojos desorbitados y su boca casi desdentada la intimidaron, y sólo atinó a retroceder hacia una de las esquinas del camarote.

Allí la acorralaron. No había ninguna posibilidad de huir. El pirata que la había intimidado se preparaba para asestar un golpe mortal, pero el que estaba detrás de él lo detuvo.

\- ¡Espera! No la mates. Hay alguien que nos pagaría mucho dinero por ella.

Connie se estremeció. Sabía suficiente español para comprender lo que querían hacer con ella.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién?

\- El Marqués de Orizaba, idiota. El Rey del Azúcar, ni más ni menos.

\- ¡Claro! El depravado ese al que le encantan las niñas –se volvió hacia Connie y la sujetó violentamente del brazo-. ¡Ven acá, pequeña perra! Tu nuevo hogar te va a encantar.

\- ¡Noooo! –gritó ella, resistiéndose con todas sus fuerzas.

Al notar que se resistía, el pirata le dio una cachetada con tal fuerza que la derribó. En un primer momento, Connie sintió más asombro que dolor. El golpe la hizo conocer el sabor de su propia sangre. Nadie le había puesto una mano encima jamás.

\- ¡Espera, imbécil! –gritó el otro pirata-. Tenemos que llevarla presentable, o nos pagarán mucho menos. La señorita vendrá por su propio pie, ¿cierto? –dijo, al tiempo que le tendía la mano.

Entre el dolor y las lágrimas, Connie no hizo ningún intento por tomar la mano que se le tendía. Comenzó a pensar que sería mejor que la mataran.

El primer pirata perdió la paciencia. La sujetó violentamente de los hombros para levantarla del piso y azotarla contra la pared. Sin darle tiempo a nada, le colocó su pesado alfanje bajo el cuello.

\- ¡Escucha, maldita! ¡Vendrás con nosotros, quieras o no! ¿Entendiste?

Connie miró el filo del alfanje bajo su cuello y el valor la abandonó por completo. Cuando el pirata la empujó nuevamente, comenzó a caminar con lentitud.

Al pasar por el vano de la puerta todavía pudo ver, entre sus lágrimas, el cadáver de su padre.

***

La encerraron en un calabozo sucio y pequeño. Sola, en la oscuridad, se había pasado todo el tiempo llorando. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la asaltaba la imagen de su padre siendo brutalmente apuñalado.

Se sentía tan culpable por no haber podido ayudarlo. Él le había dado todo, la había amado y confortado toda su vida. Le dio una esmerada educación. ¿Y qué le quedaba ahora?

Ni siquiera sentía miedo por lo que pudiera pasarle. Estaba sola en el mundo. Las dos únicas personas que la habían querido incondicionalmente le habían sido arrebatadas. ¿Qué más daba lo que pudiera ocurrirle después?

El chirrido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Un pirata al que no había visto se aproximó a la celda. La tenue luz de la vela iluminaba su feo y deformado rostro, lleno de cicatrices. Por debajo de la reja le pasó una jarra de agua y un tajadero con alimentos.

\- Será mejor que comas, muchachita –dijo asomándose entre los barrotes-. El capitán te quiere en las mejores condiciones para ganar mucho dinero contigo.

Connie se estremeció. A pesar de estar lejos de él, sintió claramente el aroma fétido de su aliento. El pirata la contempló de arriba abajo y le dirigió una mirada lasciva.

\- Mmmm... No estás nada mal, pequeña mora. Si yo fuera el hombre de hace 20 años, te raptaría esta misma noche para hacerte mía, aunque tuviera que enfrentarme al capitán y su tripulación. Pero con mi pata de palo no llegaríamos muy lejos, ¿verdad? ¡Ja, ja!

La chica sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Sólo había entendido un poco de lo que dijo aquel viejo horrible. Pero esa mirada... era como si le hubiera quitado las ropas con ella. Por primera vez comenzó a temer por su posible destino.

***

Pasaron las horas. Connie no probó nada de lo que le trajeron. Se sentó en un rincón de la celda con el rostro entre las rodillas. Apenas volvió la mirada cuando escucho nuevamente el chirrido de la puerta. El mismo viejo que había venido antes se asomó y comprobó que no había comido.

\- ¿No has comido nada? –grito -. ¡Tienes que hacerlo! El capitán no querrá ofrecerle una perra flaca al viejo más licencioso de toda Orizaba.

Connie no se movió.

\- ¡Escúchame, niña estúpida! Si no quieres comer, te van a obligar. Y puede ser muy doloroso para ti.

Ella solo lo miró para negar con la cabeza.

\- ¡Tú te lo buscaste! –gritó el viejo, antes de salir dando un portazo.

En pocos minutos aparecieron dos piratas fornidos. El viejo les abrió la puerta de la celda. Connie se echó a temblar, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Uno de los piratas la tomó con violencia de los hombros, levantándola sin esfuerzo.

\- ¡A ver, maldita! ¿Vas a comer, o te tendremos que obligar?

Tomó la barbilla de Connie para obligarla a mirarlo. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza.

\- ¡Muy bien, perra! ¡Tú lo quisiste!

La tomaron por los hombros y las piernas, y la colocaron sobre una gruesa mesa de madera provista de grilletes. Connie intentó luchar, pero estaba debilitada y los piratas eran muy fuertes.

\- ¡Los grilletes, Domínguez! Ponles paños de seda para no hacerle cicatrices.

La engrillaron de manos y pies, con los brazos en cruz y el cuerpo bien estirado. Era casi imposible que pudiera moverse.

\- Astillas de madera. ¡Y tú, viejo, trae la comida!

El otro pirata trajo astillas de madera del tamaño de clavos pequeños. Le quitó los zapatos y le desgarró las medias. Colocó las astillas bajo las uñas de los dedos de los pies y le dio un apretón brusco.

El dolor fue atroz. Connie dio un grito desgarrador, y el pirata aprovechó para meterle una palada pequeña de comida en la boca. Ella sintió que se ahogaba, y escupió todo lo que habían dado.

-¡Otra vez! ¡Comerás aunque tenga que abrirte la garganta!

Repitieron la operación varias veces. La suave piel del lecho de las uñas de Connie se desgarro y sangró profusamente. La pobre niña sentía como si le estuvieran quemando los dedos. Hubo un momento en que intentó tragar, con tal de que la tortura terminase. Pero su garganta estaba tan irritada que no pudo retener el bocado.

\- ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Viejo, trae el embudo!

El viejo le trajo un embudo de cuero con punta guarnecida por una pieza de cobre. Entre sus lágrimas, Connie alcanzó a verlo. La punta tenía infinidad de ralladuras en la superficie.

\- Dale en el vientre. Sólo lo suficiente para que abra. ¡Bate bien la comida, viejo!

El otro pirata comenzó a subirle el vestido para dejar la piel de su abdomen al descubierto. Connie se retorció al sentir esa afrentosa violación a su intimidad.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Tengo que ver bien a dónde voy a golpear. No se trata de quebrarle una costilla, ¿o sí? –dijo el otro pirata-. ¿Listo?

\- Hazlo, ¡ya!

La golpearon fuertemente en el abdomen. Cuando el aire escapó de sus pulmones, Connie sintió que estallaba por dentro. Abrió la boca para respirar, y en ese momento el pirata le introdujo una pieza de cobre que le impidió cerrar la boca; y a continuación el resto del embudo.

\- Ya verás si ahora no tragas, perra. – y comenzó a echar cucharadas de aquella desagradable papilla.

Era imposible cerrar la boca. Las puntas de la pieza de cobre se clavaban dolorosamente contra sus labios. Las lágrimas le impedían ver. El dolor en su boca y en sus pies era insoportable.

Quebrantada y resignada, la niña comenzó a tragar. 


	3. La aldea en el desierto

Nunca conoció la ira hasta antes de cumplir los doce años.

No había motivo para que lo hiciera. En su pequeña aldea, hombres, mujeres y niños lo adoraban por igual.

Los hombres apreciaban su extraordinaria fuerza, su disposición para el trabajo, lo hábil que ya era en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y en el manejo del arco y la lanza. Las mujeres amaban su educación, sus buenas maneras y su eterna disposición para ayudar. Los niños seguían al incansable líder y compañero de juegos que siempre defendía al más débil, y les ayudaba a aprender y cumplir con sus deberes.

Y ya en alguna ocasión, con gran pena, más de una niña le había regalado una flor; cuando podían encontrarla entre los cactus del desierto zacateco.

Era tan especial, que a muchos les costaba trabajo creer que fuera hijo de Gareg. Aquel soñador medio loco que se había perdido durante años, y un buen día había regresado contando una historia fantástica y con un hermoso hijo. Hubo quienes creyeron que se había robado al pequeño, y quizá otros lo hubieran creído también, si no hubiera sido por su innegable parecido.

¡Ah!, y por el hecho de que Gareg no tenía habilidad ni para robar las sobras de la comida.

La gente de la aldea toleraba a Gareg por su orgullosa herencia familiar, por ser el padre de un muchachito excepcional, y también por sus habilidades musicales y como recolector. Su padre y su abuelo eran una leyenda en la aldea. Su abuelo participó en la Guerra del Mixtón; y murió cubriendo la retirada cuando Francisco Tenamaztle fue obligado a huir de la batalla principal. Su padre había muerto de manera similar durante la Guerra Chichimeca, y se cubrió de gloria por abatir con su arco a más de quince soldados españoles armados con corazas de hierro.

Todos recordaban las hazañas y el valor de ambos hombres, pero Gareg no había heredado ninguna de sus cualidades guerreras. Siempre fue torpe en los entrenamientos, y aunque no le faltaba valentía, no era capaz de darle a nada con el arco.

La lanza se le escapaba de las manos en los momentos más inoportunos, y sus exasperados entrenadores tuvieron que relegarlo rápidamente a labores de asistencia a los guerreros. Fue la única manera de evitar que lo mataran en alguna confrontación.

Sus únicas cualidades que la aldea apreciaba eran la música y la recolección. Era capaz de manejar todos los instrumentos musicales, incluidos algunos de su propia invención. Su canto producía un efecto maravilloso en las duras noches del desierto. Siempre podían contar con él para escuchar una canción que aliviara sus penas en las épocas de mayor escasez. Y también era capaz de encontrar plantas y raíces comestibles en las regiones más inhóspitas.

El niño había heredado todas las habilidades del padre, y las había perfeccionado mucho más allá. Escucharlos cantar y tocar juntos era un espectáculo inolvidable. Y cada vez que la gente de la aldea se deleitaba con la música de ambos, había quienes llegaban a creer que había algo de verdad en el cuento de la mujer alta y fornida, con cabello rosado, que Gareg se encontró en el desierto y era la madre de su hijo.

***

\- ¡Stevo, cuéntame la historia de tus padres! – rogó la niña, con esa sonrisa sesgada que lo hacía ruborizarse.

\- No, Nakawé. ¿Acaso quieres burlarte de mí?

\- ¡No, Stevo! Te juro que yo sí les creo. Mi papá se reía mientras me lo contaba, pero yo nunca haría una cosa así. Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Bueno, pero tendrá que ser rápido. Mi papá y yo tenemos que acabar la recolección y el ensayo. Esta noche vamos a tocar para la aldea.

\- ¿De verdad? –dijo la muchachita, dando saltos de alegría-. ¡Qué bueno! ¡Esta noche voy a tener sueños hermosos!

Ambos se sentaron en el piso. Mientras él hablaba, la niña lo miraba embelesada. No se sabía si le fascinaba más la historia, o la vista del apuesto muchachito que la relataba.

\- Hace años, hubo un verano muy duro. Los cazadores encontraban muy pocos animales, y los recolectores tenían que viajar muy lejos para traer un poco de comida para todos.

"Uno de los días más calurosos, no había sido posible encontrar nada para comer. Pero mi padre no estaba dispuesto a regresar a casa con las manos vacías. Se alejó cada vez más, buscando entre los peñascos alguna raíz comestible, alguna fuente de agua. Cuando se dio cuenta, toda el agua de su bolsa de piel de venado se había terminado, y él tenía mucha sed".

"Estuvo vagando por mucho tiempo. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la noción del tiempo y la distancia. La sed lo atormentaba y le hacía ver cosas que no estaban allí. Al caer la noche, ya había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas, y no reconoció el camino para volver a casa. Apenas pudo caminar un poco antes de desmayarse".

"Despertó cuando sintió un chorro de agua cristalina que empapaba sus labios. La bebió, pensando que era un sueño y abrió los ojos. Ante él, dándole agua, estaba una hermosa mujer. Mucho más alta y robusta que el mayor de nuestros guerreros. Llevaba una especie de vestimenta blanca con el abdomen descubierto y una piedra de color rosado en donde debería estar su ombligo. Tenía el cabello rosado muy largo, casi a la altura de su cintura...

\- ¡Ayyo! – interrumpió la pequeña, entusiasmada-. Entonces su cabello era como el atardecer. Debe haber sido hermosa.

\- Papá dice que lo era. Cuando despertó de su desmayo, creyó que había llegado a un lugar encantado más allá de la vida.

"Ella lo ayudó, y le dijo que debía regresar con los suyos. Pero mi padre quedó tan fascinado que ya no quiso separarse de ella; y estuvieron juntos por muchos soles".

"Mi padre dice que nunca logró entender cómo una mujer tan mágica y maravillosa pudo enamorarse de un tonto como él, pero así sucedió. Ella le dijo que no era un ser humano, sino una especie de gema, o algo así. No necesitaba comer, ni dormir, pero mi padre sí. Y pronto lo estaba ayudando para conseguir alimento en aquellas regiones tan desoladas".

"Mi papá me contó que a ella le encantaba hablar y aprender sobre los seres humanos. Hablaban mucho, durante muchísimo tiempo, y llegó a conocer muchas cosas de nosotros. Y con el tiempo también deseó tener un hijo con mi papá".

"Mi padre insiste en que mi madre disfrutó mucho su embarazo, pero cuando llegó el momento, le dijo que ella y yo no podíamos existir a la vez, y ella tendría que irse. Él me dijo que ella... simplemente... desapareció.

Se interrumpió. Nunca podía hablar de su nacimiento sin ponerse triste.

\- ¿Sí? Lo apremió la niña -. ¡Oh! No tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres, Stevo –dijo preocupada, al ver que una lágrima descendía por su mejilla.

\- No... no te preocupes. –dijo él, secando sus lágrimas. Es solo que... me hubiera encantado conocerla. Una vez la dibujé en un pedazo de corteza que mi padre trajo... Y él me dijo que de verdad se parecía a ella

\- ¿Todavía tienes ese dibujo?

\- No, ya no. Se fue borrando con el tiempo.

\- ¿Y dices que tenía una piedra rosada en el ombligo? ¿Tú no tienes algo así?

\- No. Tengo algo grande y duro aquí, debajo de la piel de mi vientre, pero no parece que sea una piedra. Al menos, no se ve por fuera.

\- Stevo... tú... ¿me permitirías tocarte? –dijo ella, poniéndose colorada.

\- Bueno... yo... -comenzó a responder. Pero la voz de su padre aproximándose los interrumpió.

\- ¡Stevo, hijo! ¡Tenemos... Oh, lo siento. No sabía que estabas con una de tus amigas –dijo Gareg.

\- Hola, señor Gareg –saludó la niña.

\- Hola, pequeña –dijo correspondiendo al saludo -. Hijo, perdón por interrumpirte, pero tenemos que poner a punto nuestros instrumentos para la danza ritual de esta noche.

\- Claro, papá. Nakawé... -comenzó el chico.

\- No te preocupes, Stevo. Estaré allí para escucharte. ¡Nos vemos! –dijo la muchachita guiñándole un ojo.

La contempló mientras se alejaba. Su cubrebusto dejaba al descubierto casi toda la piel de sus hombros y su espalda baja. Por alguna razón, el chico no podía dejar de ver esa piel broncínea, y empezaba a ponerse colorado cada vez que ella se le acercaba.

Gareg notó lo que su hijo veía y sonrió. No dijo nada para no apenarlo, pero era evidente que empezaba a interesarse por las muchachitas. Al menos, se interesaba por Nakawé. La hija del jefe de la aldea.

\- ¿Y cómo culparlo? -pensó Gareg-. Quizá es la niña más bonita de toda la aldea.

Su niño se estaba convirtiendo en un muchacho.

\- Seguro que a Rose le hubiera encantado verlo. Estaría tan orgullosa...

Comenzaba a ponerse triste, pero no podía permitírselo. Había trabajo que hacer.

\- ¿Nos vamos, Stevo?

\- Vamos –dijo él, mientras le dirigía una última mirada a la pequeña.

El leve viento de la tarde jugaba con sus cabellos, y eso era lo que más recordaría en el futuro, cada vez que pensara en ella.


	4. Truenos y caos

\- ¿Entonces, vamos a tocar música para un mitote?

\- Sí, hijo. Los esclavistas furtivos andan muy cerca, y el jefe quiere que estemos listos para luchar contra ellos.

\- Entonces, Nakawé no podrá estar. ¡Qué lástima!

Gareg sonrió, pero no dijo nada. No le gustaba incomodar a su muchachito.

Hubo una pausa. El chico se veía triste.

\- Papa...

\- ¿Sí hijo?

\- Tú me has dicho muchas veces que mamá desapareció cuando me dio a luz.

\- Así fue, hijito –respondió Gareg.

\- Pero entonces, ¿Cómo es que pude sobrevivir?

Gareg suspiró. Se agachó un poco para ponerse a la altura de su hijo.

\- La verdad, yo tampoco lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo? –dijo el niño, sorprendido.

\- Como no había manera de que mamaras, tuve que alimentarte con lo que encontré: dátiles, jugo de raíces, frutos… Alguna vez, un pedazo de carne... Todo lo molía muy bien. Pero dudo mucho que algún otro bebé hubiera podido sobrevivir así. Yo no esperaba que vivieras, pero lo lograste. Es algo que jamás me he podido explicar.

Gareg lo miraba mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. De pronto lo abrazó, y el muchachito correspondió al abrazo.

\- Eres un verdadero milagro, Stevo. Lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

\- Papá... tú también. No hubiera podido pedir un papá mejor.

Estuvieron abrazados unos instantes. El chico siempre había tenido dudas sobre lo que su padre le había contado. Pero al final, ¿qué importaba?

Lo había procurado, lo había llenado de amor y cuidados, y le había enseñado todo lo que sabía. Si ahora podía hacer cosas en las que su padre no era hábil, era gracias a lo que aprendió y recibió de él. Y eso era más que suficiente.

Se separaron, y Gareg sonrió mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

\- Bueno hijo, es hora de seguir. Debemos terminar el ensayo.

\- ¡Claro papá!- dijo el chico, al tiempo que tomaba su pequeño silbato de hueso.

***

Esa noche, Gareg y su hijo tocaron como nunca. Era una danza guerrera, específica para disponer el cuerpo y el espíritu para una lucha sin cuartel. Toda la aldea había salido a escuchar los cantos y ver el baile de los guerreros. Se sentían tan enardecidos que comenzaron a seguir el ritmo de la música con sus palmas y sus voces.

El chico estaba tan abstraído que mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, llenándose de la energía que se desprendía en aquel lugar. Se sentía capaz de luchar al lado de los guerreros, pero todavía no había llegado a lo que su tribu consideraba la edad viril. No lo dejarían luchar, a pesar de que su habilidad con la lanza y el arco era tan grande como la de los mejores.

Abrió los ojos por un momento y recorrió a la multitud que se había reunido en torno a la hoguera. Vio a Nakawé, un poco alejada del grueso de la gente. Acompañaba los cantos con sus palmas y se veía entusiasmada. Sus ojos se encontraron un momento y ella le regaló un guiño de ojos y su preciosa sonrisa. Sería el último momento feliz que recordaría en mucho tiempo.

De pronto, escucharon una estruendosa detonación. Uno de los guerreros que danzaban emitió un grito ahogado y cayó en medio del fuego de la gran hoguera. Los cantos se interrumpieron, y la multitud horrorizada escuchó varias detonaciones más.

Los esclavistas furtivos habían atacado por sorpresa y estaban acabando con los guerreros. Antes de que pudieran entender que pasaba, todos los danzantes habían caído ante el fuego de los arcabuces. Y entonces comenzaron a atacar al resto de los pobladores.

\- ¡Tírate al suelo, Stevo! –gritó Gareg, al tiempo que lo jalaba.

El muchacho se arrojó al suelo, pero enseguida levantó la mirada. Su gente corría y gritaba, intentando ponerse a salvo de los disparos. La madre de Nakawé la jaló para levársela de allí, pero la mujer fue alcanzada por un disparo.

La niña vio caer a su madre, y apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de recibir ella misma un impacto de bala.

\- ¡Nakaweeee! ¡Nooooo! –grito el chico desesperado, a la vez que se levantaba.

\- ¡Stevo!

Pero no hizo caso del grito de su padre. Llegó rápido al lado de su amiga, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no podría hacer nada para ayudarla.

Sintió que su vista se nublaba. Sus puños se crisparon, y por primera vez en su vida se sintió enojado de verdad.

Unos disparos pasaron muy cerca de su cabeza. Casi todos los pobladores de la aldea estaban en fuga, o desangrándose en el suelo. Los enemigos empezaron a gritar y aproximarse para intentar tomar prisioneros.

"Malnacidos...", pensó, mientras veía hacia todos lados, intentando encontrar un arma.

Cerca de la fogata estaba uno de los arcos de los guerreros, con un pequeño carcaj que contenía unas pocas flechas. Eran los mejores arcos, los más fuertes, pesados y certeros. Esquivando las últimas balas, logró apoderarse de él.

La noche era clara. Podía verlos fácilmente. Tomó una flecha y tensó el pesado arco. Casi sin apuntar, disparó a la cabeza del cazador que estaba más cerca.

La flecha lo atravesó limpiamente. Tomó otra, indiferente al miedo y al peligro. Sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en acabar con los asesinos de su pueblo.

Conforme iban cayendo los enemigos, una energía salvaje lo invadía. Por un breve instante se imaginó que era lo mismo que habían sentido su abuelo y bisabuelo antes de morir. Nada importaba. Mientras pudiera mantenerse de pie, seguiría disparando las pocas flechas que le quedaban. Cada vez más fuerte, con más energía y rapidez; tensando el arco hasta el límite de la resistencia de la cuerda. Se sentía tan frenético que comenzó a gritar.

\- ¡No lo maten! –escuchó gritar a uno de los esclavistas- ¡Hay que empezar a capturarlos vivos!

Los esclavistas lo atacaban desde diferentes direcciones, zigzagueando y dificultando los disparos del chico. Cuando estaban casi sobre él, disparó la última flecha. Otro esclavista cayó, y los demás se le arrojaron encima.

Empuño el arco y lo utilizó como cachiporra, haciéndolo pedazos contra la cabeza de los atacantes. Los que habían tratado de atraparlo cayeron ante sus golpes, y al ver lo peligroso que resultaba, otro arcabucero le disparó.

Pero Gareg se había levantado para ayudar a su hijo, y se percató del arcabucero que le iba a disparar. Corrió tan fuerte como se lo permitieron sus pies, dispuesto a utilizar su cuerpo como escudo.

\- ¡Stevo! ¡Cuidado! –gritó, antes de que el disparo lo alcanzara.

El muchacho volteó justo tiempo para ver a su padre caer, y se lanzó hacia él inmediatamente. Logró atraparlo antes de que tocara el suelo.

\- ¡Papá! –gritó desesperado, al percatarse del enorme agujero que la bala había hecho en su vientre.

\- Stevo... -alcanzó a decir Gareg, antes de que su consciencia se sumergiera en la oscuridad.

El chico dio un grito desgarrador.

Sintió dolor, desesperación, furia... Las dos personas a las que más quería le habían sido arrebatadas en unos instantes.

Unas manos intentaron apoderarse de él. Pero sus atacantes nunca se imaginaron que se defendería tan ferozmente. Los golpeó con los puños, los pies y la cabeza, sin importar que su piel y sus huesos se rompieran contra las corazas de metal. Hizo retroceder a varios, pero un durísimo golpe en la parte posterior de su cuello lo aturdió, haciéndolo casi perder la consciencia.

\- ¡Este mocoso es fuerte como un toro! –gritó el esclavista que lo había golpeado - ¡Será perfecto para trabajar en las profundidades de la minas de oro! Amarradores, ¡sujétenlo bien!

El chico intentaba reponerse del golpe cuando sintió que lo empezaban a amarrar con cuerdas por todas partes. Se debatió todo lo que pudo, dificultando la labor de los amarradores. Pero la fuerza del número lo superó. Las gruesas cuerdas lo envolvieron hasta impedirle cualquier posibilidad de movimiento.

\- ¡Busquen más! Este desgraciado mocoso nos hizo perder diez hombres.

El líder de los esclavistas se acercó al muchacho y le cruzó la cara con un golpe de puño. La sangre le escurrió por la nariz, pero eso no impidió que siguiera desafiando a sus captores con la mirada.


	5. Tú puedes elegir

\- Algún día... lo voy a matar... ¡Lo mataré! ¡Lo juro! – pensó el muchacho, en medio del dolor de su tormento.

Encadenado a un poste, soportaba los latigazos que cortaban la piel de su espalda. El terrible dolor alimentaba su ira, y su ira inflamaba su odio.

\- ¡Maldito indio! –gritaba el capataz que lo azotaba-. ¡Eres escoria y carroña para los buitres! ¡Vas a suplicarme que te ponga a trabajar!

Los azotes continuaron, pero las fuerzas del verdugo cedieron antes que la voluntad del muchacho. Cada vez que se sentía desfallecer, recordaba la imagen de su amiga y de su padre asesinados. Sus recuerdos se habían convertido en una fuente inagotable de coraje y resistencia.

La azotaina terminó, pero ni aún en ese momento se permitió poner las rodillas en la tierra.

El capataz intentaba recuperar el aliento. Con una mueca de soberano desprecio se dirigió a los esclavos que observaban:

\- ¡Saquen de aquí a esta basura! –dijo al tiempo que se marchaba, arrojando el látigo al suelo.

En medio de su terrible dolor, el chico lo vio salir y se sonrió.

"Te gané, maldito. Te volví a ganar".

Los esclavos se acercaron con gestos de preocupación. Observaron la espalda desollada del muchachito y sintieron pena y rabia. Aunque el chico se repusiera, su espalda toda iba a quedar como una cicatriz permanente. ¡Por los dioses, si era casi un niño! Estaba a merced de cualquier enfermedad que quisiera entrar por esas heridas.

Le quitaron los grilletes con delicadeza y lo sujetaron con suavidad por los brazos. El muchacho se dejó hacer, pero ni siquiera ante ellos quería mostrar alguna debilidad. Sabía que, si su ira disminuía, el espantoso dolor que sentía lo haría quejarse y llorar. Por ningún motivo iba a permitir que alguien lo viera así.

\- Ven –dijo uno de ellos en voz baja.- Te llevaremos con el viejo Enam al dispensario. El podrá ayudarte.

Estaban desobedeciendo una orden tácita del capataz, y quizá tendrían que pagar por ello. Pero era lo menos que podían hacer por el muchachito que había venido a recordarles el significado de la palabra valor.

***

\- Mi señor Enam, aquí hay un paciente que requiere su atención.

El anciano volvió la cabeza. Era un hombre negro y delgado, de maneras suaves y hablar calmo. Al ver el penoso estado en que se encontraba el muchachito, una mirada de preocupación y tristeza se dibujó en su rostro.

\- No me digan nada. El capataz Hernández, ¿verdad?

Los dos hombres que lo llevaban asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Ayúdenlo a sentarse y retírense de aquí. No le digan a nadie que ustedes lo trajeron.

Los hombres cumplieron la orden y se retiraron.

El anciano miró al muchachito que lo observaba fijamente. Le bastó una mirada para detectar el tremendo conflicto de esa alma atormentada. Era evidente que solo la ira le permitía sobrevivir a su inmenso dolor y tristeza interior. La piel bronceada, casi roja de sus brazos le hablaba a las claras de lo que había sido su vida, y en dónde había crecido.

\- Chichimecame –pronunció el anciano.

La palabra desconcertó al muchacho. Le parecía increíble que alguien conociera el término casi olvidado que la gente del desierto utilizaba para designarse a sí misma, en lugar del despectivo "Chichimeca".

El anciano pronunció varias frases más en idiomas incomprensibles para él. Por eso se sorprendió cuando le oyó decir:

\- Debe dolerte muchísimo, hombrecito.

\- Usted... habla mi idioma –dijo, olvidando por un momento el dolor y la desconfianza.

El anciano asintió, sonriendo levemente.

\- Pero... ¿Cómo?

\- He tratado muchas veces a prisioneros de los desiertos del norte. Te voy a curar esa herida, pero primero debo examinarte.

Observó atentamente la espalda desollada. La sangre se había secado, formando grandes coágulos en al menos seis lugares. El muchachito tendría cicatrices por el resto de su vida.

\- La tintura de teonanacatl no será suficiente, y debo reservar el hongo para que puedas dormir esta noche. Toma esto y muérdelo con fuerza

Le pasó un lienzo de algodón limpio. El chico vaciló antes de tomarlo.

\- Aquí no tienes por qué ser fuerte, hombrecito. Aún los más valientes gritan de dolor. Tengo que intentar que las cicatrices queden lo más pequeñas posible para que ningún enfermedad te entre por ahí.

Hizo lo que el anciano le indicó, y muy pronto se alegró de haberlo hecho. Le lavaron la herida con alguna planta astringente que quemaba como fuego, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo que gemir y lagrimear. Luego, la tintura alivió un poco su dolor, y el anciano le cosió las heridas con alguna fibra vegetal.

\- Ya estás, hombrecito. Esta noche al menos, deberás dormir aquí, y sobre tu vientre. Tendrás que soportar el dolor un rato porque tengo pocos hongos, y los necesitarás para poder descansar.

El muchachito se secó las lágrimas y sacó el lienzo de su boca. Aquel hombre era la primera persona que lo trataba con amabilidad en mucho tiempo.

\- Gracias.

El anciano le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y le sonrió. Ese sencillo gesto bastó para romper las barreras mentales que el muchacho había puesto contra el mundo.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

\- Yo... en mi aldea me llamaban Stevo.

\- Stevo... repitió el hombre mientras pensaba. – Tengo la sensación de que ese no es tu nombre real.

\- Mi papá dice que me lo puso mi madre, pero que no es mi nombre real. Ella lo pronunció de otra manera, pero mi papá me dejó el nombre tal como él lo logró entender.

El hombre asintió y se apartó un momento para arreglar sus implementos de curación. Hubo unos instantes de silencio antes de que hablara de nuevo.

\- ¿De verdad quieres morir, hombrecito? ¿Eso es lo que buscas?

El chico se sorprendió tanto que no pudo responder. El anciano continuó:

\- Las cosas que estás haciendo te llevarán a una muerte segura. El capataz Hernández estaría encantado de torturarte hasta la muerte, para que sirvas de ejemplo a los demás esclavos.

\- ¿Y qué otra cosa puedo hacer? – gritó el chico enfurecido- ¿Obedecer y humillarme ante los que destruyeron mi pueblo y han esclavizado a tanta gente? ¿Trabajar hasta morir para hacerlos ricos y fuertes? ¡Ay!

Se había exaltado tanto que se lastimó la herida. El anciano rápidamente lo examinó, y se tranquilizó al ver que no se había abierto.

\- A eso me refiero. Lo único que estás logrando es lastimarte a ti mismo, y sin cambiar nada. Hay muchas formas de ser valiente, y muchas formas de luchar.

\- En mi aldea luchábamos con flechas y lanzas...

\- ...que se rompen contra las corazas de hierro de los guardianes. ¿Tú crees que los esclavos de esta plantación están listos para luchar? Casi todos están tan desesperados que no recuerdan ni cómo utilizar un arma. Antes de que puedan luchar, tienen que recordar lo que fueron cuando eran hombres libres.

En ese momento, un peón indígena de la hacienda entró a buscar al anciano.

\- Mi señor Enam. Lo busca el patrón.

\- Enseguida voy. Sólo necesito recoger algunas cosas –se puso a recoger apresuradamente algunos implementos, y se dirigió de nuevo al muchacho que lo miraba-. Debo irme, muchachito. Tal vez tarde mucho en regresar.

El anciano le tendió un puñado de hongos

\- Cómelos y acuéstate en mi lecho. Intenta dormir boca abajo, y no hagas nada que estire esa herida.

Antes de irse, el anciano echó una última mirada a los ojos del niño.

\- Tienes que recobrar tu esencia humana, pequeño. La luz de tus ojos es intensa, pero estás empezando a ver el fin más allá de toda esperanza. Lo bueno es que todavía estás a tiempo de volverte un verdadero ser humano. Tú puedes elegir.

El hombre se fue, dejando al muchacho asombrado y más pensativo que nunca.


	6. Eso no es amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia:
> 
> Este capítulo contiene una descripción de un acto de violación.

Sola, confinada en una habitación estrecha y oscura, la pequeña se sobresaltaba cada vez que escuchaba pasos que se acercaban. Tenía una idea de lo que le iba a ocurrir, y hubiera querido detener el tiempo para que el momento no llegara jamás. Las últimas semanas habían sido terribles, y estaba segura de que, de no ser por el alto precio que habían obtenido por ella, probablemente ya la hubieran matado.

La habían obligado a vestirse solamente con una especie de jubón largo de algodón blanco, de manera que se sentía completamente desprotegida. Hubiera querido bañarse para quitarse la suciedad acumulada en su cuerpo desde hacía semanas, pero no se lo permitieron.

Al parecer, el "Rey del Azúcar" había dado órdenes expresas al respecto. A pesar de su miedo, Connie sintió incredulidad y repulsión. Apenas podía creer que hubiera alguien que quisiera acercarse a ella con el hedor que despedía.

Solamente lo había visto una vez, algunas horas antes. Era un hombre alto, blanco y obeso. La había recorrido de arriba abajo con la mirada, para luego tocar con toda liberalidad aquellas partes de su cuerpo que estaban cubiertas por la ropa. La muchachita creyó que se moriría de vergüenza y estuvo a punto de protestar, pero el hombre terminó pronto su exploración, dándose por satisfecho y confiándola en las manos de sus sirvientes.

Las escavas se encargaron de proporcionarle ropa y alimento; y luego fue confinada en el pequeño cuarto en el que se encontraba. A tientas, había buscado algo que le pudiera servir; no tanto para salir, sino para terminar de una vez por todas con su sufrimiento. Pero no había nada en aquel lugar, salvo una cama con colchón y algunos cojines.

¿Qué sería mejor, luchar o intentar cooperar? Las veces que había luchado habían terminado en golpes y tortura. El recuerdo del dolor en sus pies y su boca era tan vívido, que sus captores no tuvieron necesidad de repetir el procedimiento. Bastaba con que la amenazaran para que hiciera lo que le indicaban. La habían golpeado varias veces cuando le decían algo que no podía entender en su limitado español, o se tardaba en hacer algo que le habían indicado.

Una sola vez había intentado fugarse. Una noche, cuando ya estaban en tierra y viajando hacia Orizaba, la habían dejado casi sin vigilancia mientras cazaban para comer. Cerca de ella había una densa arboleda en la que pensó que podría esconderse. Emprendió la carrera, pero había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo mientras se decidía. Sus captores escucharon sus pasos y muy pronto le dieron alcance.

La golpearon y le aplicaron el tormento del agua. Nunca había sentido la muerte tan cercana. En medio del llanto, la tos y las arcadas, había suplicado que la dejaran respirar. Prometió que jamás volvería a desobedecer.

Ahora se arrepentía de su debilidad. De su cobardía. Hasta entonces, su único consuelo había sido recordar los momentos que había vivido con sus padres, pero ahora le dolía pensar en ellos. Su padre había sido tan valiente al luchar contra los piratas para defenderla. Y su madre, aquella mujer que había desafiado todos los convencionalismos de su religión y su pueblo por seguir el llamado de su corazón. ¡Cómo se avergonzarían de ella si pudieran verla ahora!

Se colocó contra una esquina del cuarto y comenzó a llorar. Se sentía tan débil, tan despreciable... Por primera vez pensó que quizá se merecía todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

***

De pronto, escuchó unos pasos pesados y el sonido del cerrojo al correrse. Todo fue tan repentino que se quedó congelada de terror. El rey del azúcar en persona había entrado al cuarto. Un solo sirviente lo acompañaba para colocar un candelabro en una de las esquinas y salió inmediatamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Me han dicho que hablas un poco de español, así que entenderás lo que te digo. Quítate la ropa.

Mientras decía esto, él mismo se quitó las prendas inferiores sin ninguna ceremonia, hasta quedar completamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

La muchachita se sintió tan aterrorizada que ni siquiera se movió.

El individuo estaba tan acostumbrado a que se obedecieran sus menores caprichos, que tomó el miedo de ella como una muestra de insubordinación.

\- ¡Escucha, perra mora! No tengo toda la noche. Debo ir a dormir con la vaca de mi mujer, y estoy ansioso por probar la carnita tan fresca que acabo de comprar.

Comenzó a acercarse, mientras Connie retrocedía presa del pánico. La alcanzó rápidamente y con un movimiento experto tomó el jubón y lo desgarró por la mitad, haciendo que quedara completamente desnuda.

\- ¡Nooo... -gritó ella. Pero el grito quedó cortado por un golpe en la cara que casi la dejó inconsciente.

El brutal individuo la tomó de los hombros y la arrojó hacia la cama. Enseguida se subió sobre ella, apretando y pasando rudamente las manos por todo su cuerpo.

\- Me saliste cara, pero fuiste una buena compra. ¡Eres justo como me gustan!

Connie comenzó a debatirse, pataleando con fuerza. Todo él era la personificación de la suciedad y la podredumbre, en todas sus formas. Su aliento fétido la mareaba. Su aroma corporal era repulsivo. Y esa manera afrentosa de tocarla por todas partes, sin el menor respeto ni consideración.

Al sentir la resistencia de la chica, el hombre se enardeció y la golpeó repetidas veces en la cara, con tal fuerza, que casi se desmayó. Entonces la desgarró, sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su propio placer.

Connie estaba aturdida, pero no tanto como para no sentir dolor. Gritó, al tiempo que las lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos.

\- No puede ser - pensó-. ¿Esto es hacer el amor? ¿Esto es lo que mi amiga Naisha me describió como algo delicioso?

Trató de no pensar, de no sentir... Agradecía sentirse tan aturdida, y prefirió concentrarse en el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

Su violador se movía cada vez más rápido, lastimándola sin consideración. Entonces empezó a bufar como un animal herido, al tiempo que culminaba la espantosa vejación.

Se levantó de inmediato, y se hizo apenas un aseo superficial antes de vestirse.

\- ¡Ahh, pequeña mora! Eres deliciosa. Pórtate más amable las próximas veces, y sin duda puedes llegar a ser una de mis concubinas favoritas. –dijo, mientras salía de la habitación.

Connie se encogió sobre sí misma y comenzó a llorar.

***

Unos minutos después, una esclava negra ya de edad entró al pequeño cuarto. Traía una bandeja con agua, trapos y ropa limpia. Lo dejó todo en el piso y le habló a Connie con amabilidad.

\- Pequeña... cúbrete con esto. –dijo, pasándole una sábana -. Debo atenderte y llevarte a comer algo.

Eran las primeras palabras amables que le dirigían en mucho tiempo. Pero seguía tan triste y aturdida que apenas se dejó hacer. La ayudaron a ponerse una camisa larga de algodón y a incorporarse en el lecho.

La mujer le pasó un trapo humedecido.

\- ¿Quieres limpiarte en medio de las piernas?

Connie obedeció mecánicamente. Le dolía tanto que apenas pudo limpiarse de manera superficial. No pudo evitar la tentación de mirar el trapo, y notó enseguida los restos de sangre y semen.

Dejó caer el trapo. Su rostro se crispó y lloró desconsoladamente.

\- ¿Por qué no estoy muerta? - pensó-. ¿Estoy pagando algo que hice en otra vida?

La mujer la abrazó. Parecía estar a punto de llorar. Aunque había ayudado a tantas otras mujeres en ese trance, no podía acostumbrarse a ver sufrir a muchachitas tan jóvenes.

\- Calma, pequeña. Calma. Tú no tienes la culpa de esto.

Connie se abrazó a ella. A pesar de su dolor y su vergüenza, la consolaba ser tratada con amabilidad después de tanto sufrimiento y humillaciones.

\- Permíteme que termine de limpiarte, pequeña. Luego, te llevare a la cocina a comer algo y a descansar.

La muchachita se dejó hacer. La señora la trataba con tanta delicadeza que Connie, sin quererlo, comenzó a depositar su confianza en ella.

\- Discúlpeme...

\- ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? ¿Te duele? Ya casi termino.

\- No. No es eso... Es qué...

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿De verdad, esto que me acaban de hacer, es el amor?

Los ojos de la mujer se nublaron. Se incorporó y abrazó a la muchacha por un momento.

\- No pequeña. Eso no es amor. Hacer el amor es una cosa maravillosa. Lo que tú acabas de sufrir, se llama violación.


	7. Libre entre cadenas

\- Buenos días, hombrecito. ¿Cómo te sientes?

El muchacho recién había abierto los ojos. En un primer momento, no supo dónde estaba. Solo cuando se despejó un poco, recordó que el día anterior, tal como le habían indicado, se acostó en el _petatl_ y se comió los hongos _teonanacatl_. El puñado de hongos lo sumergió en una agradable embriaguez, completamente desconocida para él, y desde ese momento no supo nada más.

\- Creo qué... mejor -contestó, y trató de incorporarse. Un ramalazo de dolor recorrió su espalda, y el anciano lo sujetó por el hombro.

\- No te esfuerces en levantarte. Tienes que descansar al menos tres días más, para asegurarnos de que las heridas cierren bien.

\- Pero... El capataz Hernández...

\- Ya no te preocupes por el capataz Hernández, hombrecito - interrumpió el anciano-. Si vuelves a toparte con él algún día, ni siquiera lo mires.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hablé con el patrón y le expuse la situación a mi manera. Le expliqué que necesitaba un ayudante en el dispensario, y me permitió que te quedaras aquí conmigo, aprendiendo y ayudándome. Si tú quieres, claro.

El muchachito se quedó mudo por la sorpresa, y el hombre se sonrió al ver su mirada de desconcierto.

\- Pero te sugiero que aceptes.

Se quedó anonadado. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que nadie hacía algo como eso por él. Había pasado por demasiadas cosas malas, por demasiados maltratos para aceptar sin más aquella amabilidad. Respondió con cautela.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?

El hombre sonrió.

\- ¡Vaya con la desconfianza, jovencito! Pero no puedo culparte. Tu desconfianza es lo único que te ha permitido sobrevivir. Aparte de tu valentía y fortaleza, claro.

\- Lo siento...

\- No tienes por qué disculparte. Llevo más de 40 años como curandero y dispensero en este lugar. El patrón de ahora es hijo del patrón original, y nos conocemos bastante bien. Lo he curado muchas veces, y puedo decir que me tiene muchas consideraciones. No puso muchos obstáculos cuando le dije que necesitaba un ayudante.

El muchacho no supo qué decir. Con todo lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos meses, casi había olvidado lo que eran la bondad, la generosidad y el agradecimiento.

\- Interpretaré eso como un sí - dijo el buen señor -. Levántate con cuidado. Necesitas comer y beber algo.

***

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, el anciano Enam se convirtió para el muchacho en un segundo padre. No le tomó mucho tiempo al buen anciano para que el chico le contara sobre su vida en el desierto, sus padres, su inverosímil origen, la destrucción de su aldea y las mil tribulaciones que había pasado desde entonces.

Tras ser capturado, lo aislaron inmediatamente de resto de su gente y lo trasladaron a las minas y obrajes de Nueva Galicia para ser vendido. Pero resultó que, gracias a las medidas dictadas por el Virrey De Velasco para terminar con la guerra Chichimeca, los esclavistas no pudieron encontrar un comprador que estuviera dispuesto a retenerlo. Así que, durante varios meses, fue intercambiado entre diversas bandas de esclavistas furtivos. Hasta que finalmente fue a dar muy al sur, a las ricas y productivas fincas azucareras de Orizaba.

En aquel sitio donde se movía tanto dinero, era mucho más fácil sobornar a los agentes del Virrey; y estos se hacían de la vista gorda ante el tráfico ilegal de indígenas esclavos provenientes de los desiertos del norte. Y fue ahí donde uno de los ricos hacendados cañeros lo compró. Por una bagatela, ya que a sus captores les urgía deshacerse de él.

El muchacho se rebeló desde el principio hasta el fin. Los primeros días estaba decidido a dejarse morir de hambre, y no hubo golpes, tormentos o amenazas que lo disuadieran. Solo hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus fuerzas menguaban, comprendió que de ese modo jamás lograría cumplir con su promesa de vengarse algún día de sus captores y los destructores de su pueblo. Comenzó a comer de nuevo, pero jamás obedeció de modo alguno las instrucciones o demandas de cualquiera de sus captores. Lo mismo ocurrió en la hacienda. Ni siquiera las persuasiones del brutal capataz Hernández y sus esbirros lograron ablandarlo.

Pero el anciano Enam se apoderó de su alma como nadie más lo había hecho antes.

\- Todavía no entiendo por qué me ayudaste de la manera en que lo hiciste, Tata Enam -dijo el muchacho, mientras pelaba las raíces que necesitarían para hacer un preparado medicinal.

El chico trabajaba con diligencia, y el anciano sonrió mientras lo veía. Nunca había tenido un discípulo más aplicado, o un ayudante mejor dispuesto a apoyarlo en todo lo necesario. No solo lo ayudaba preparando raíces y medicinas, sino que también podía solo con las pesadísimas pacas de hierba y arcilla, que a veces tenían que ser transportadas entre dos o tres esclavos cargadores.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Stevo? -dijo, sin responder directamente la pregunta del chico.- Una de las ventajas de hacerse viejo es que, si mantienes abiertos los ojos y el corazón, tus predicciones se vuelven cada vez más acertadas. Llega un momento en que sabes lo que ocurrirá, y ya no tienes que dudar.

El chico detuvo su faena por un momento. Ya se había acostumbrado a que jamás obtendría una respuesta directa, sin reflexionar.

\- Entonces, ¿usted sabía que yo iba a convertirme en su ayudante?

\- No exactamente. Más bien me imaginé que si tenías un poco de tranquilidad, podías desempeñar más fácilmente un trabajo verdaderamente provechoso y útil para ti mismo. Eres un muchacho muy listo y vivaz. Eso pude verlo en tus ojos desde el primer momento. Y lo confirmé con las respuestas que me dabas, conforme conocí tu manera de pensar. La ira te gana, pero ni siquiera en esos momentos dejas de dar respuestas inteligentes.

\- Mmm... Ya veo.

El anciano se apartó un momento para prestar atención a la dosificación cuidadosa de sus preparados. Comenzó a canturrear una melodía en su idioma nativo, mientras el muchacho lo miraba con atención. Apenas podía creer la manera en que el buen señor se tomaba todas las cosas. Parecía estar verdaderamente feliz.

\- Tata Enam, a usted de verdad le gusta trabajar aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo puede ser tan feliz, si no es libre?

\- El anciano volvió su mirada hacia él. Parecía estar genuinamente sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Stevo?

\- Sí... le preguntaba que, ¿cómo se puede ser tan feliz, sin libertad?

\- No, muchachito. Te equivocas completamente. Yo soy libre. Y lo soy desde hace muchos años. Hago lo que me gusta, ayudo a la gente, y soy verdaderamente útil aquí.

\- ¿Qué? -gritó el muchacho, sinceramente sorprendido-. ¿Pero cómo puede ser libre, si no puede irse de esta maldita hacienda cuando usted quiera?

El hombre dejó por un momento lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó en una silla para mirar directamente al jovencito.

\- Stevo. Si un hombre nace sin sus piernas, le es muy difícil ir a cualquier lugar, ¿no es cierto? ¿Dirías que un hombre que no puede caminar no es libre?

\- Bueno... Puede serlo, pero... ¡Eso sería un defecto de nacimiento! ¡A ese hombre nadie le quitó nada!

\- ¿Y en qué es diferente ese hombre a mí?

\- En que... ¡Nadie le quitó nada! -gritó el chico, cada vez más alterado-. ¡Nadie lo hizo esclavo para impedirle ir a donde se le antoje! Fue solamente algo que le pasó. Un error, un infortunio.

\- Ahora, imagínate otra vez a ese hombre sin piernas. Imagina que en vez de aprender a desplazarse de alguna manera utilizando sus brazos y su inteligencia, simplemente se enojara y culpara a los dioses y sus padres por su infortunio. O que decidiera dejarse morir. ¿Qué pensarías de él?

\- Que es un tonto y un cobarde.

\- Bueno. Tú y yo estamos completos. No podemos saber el tormento interno que ese hombre puede sentir. Pero tienes razón. Culpar a los dioses, enojarse y dejarse morir no le servirá de nada. Más le vale aprender a vivir con lo que tiene, ¿no crees?

El muchacho lo pensó por un momento, y después asintió.

\- Conforme. Pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver con la libertad?

El anciano sonrió ampliamente.

\- Todo, hijo. Todo.

\- Pero... Otra vez, al hombre no le arrebataron sus piernas.

\- ¿Y si alguien lo hubiera hecho?

\- Entonces... ¡Podría gritar, enojarse... Vengarse!

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Sin poder caminar? ¿Luchar sin piernas ante sus captores armados y completos?

\- P-pero -balbuceó el chico, cada vez más confundido y enojado-. ¡Al menos, intentaría desquitar su coraje, maldita sea!

\- ¿Y de qué le serviría? ¿Con eso podría recuperar sus piernas? ¿Volver a caminar? ¿Y si acaba muerto al tratar de vengarse, qué resolvió al final?

El chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza, presa de un terrible debate interior. De alguna manera entendía que el anciano tenía razón, pero su corazón, su alma se negaba a aceptarlo.

\- Stevo. La libertad es un estado del espíritu. Puedes ser libre, aunque estés cargado de cadenas. Y puedes ser prisionero de tu ira aunque estés en la selva más exuberante, y puedas actuar a tu placer.

\- ¡Pero yo era libre! -dijo el muchacho. Se sentía tan emocionado que comenzó a sentir que sus ojos se nublaban.

\- Y puedes volver a serlo. Pero para que lo hagas, tienes que aceptar la realidad, Stevo. Tú realidad. Hoy, en este momento, eres como el hombre sin piernas, hijo mío.

\- Yo... No... -gimió el chico, mientras comenzaba a llorar.

El anciano esperó a que amainara su llanto, y luego colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Mi papá... Nakawé... Ellos me los arrebataron.

\- HIjo... Por lo menos estás vivo. Y te diré una cosa. Vengarte de quienes te los quitaron no te los devolverá.

\- Pero al menos podré estar tranquilo.

\- Conforme, hijo. Lo entiendo. Pero si algún día has de salir de aquí para... Consumar tu venganza contra gente que quizá ya no esté viva, debes estar listo para aprovechar tu oportunidad. Si atacas a un capataz armado, él o sus guardias te despedazarán con sus arcabuces. Si intentas fugarte sin haberlo planeado con todo cuidado, te capturarán y te torturarán hasta la muerte. Y no habrás logrado nada. Ni tu libertad, ni vengar a tus seres queridos. Si la ira nubla tu capacidad de razonar, jamás volverás a ser libre.


	8. Furia

Las fechas volaron, una tras otra; introduciéndose en los blancos con total precisión. El anciano Enam estaba asombrado. Nunca antes había visto a alguien con una habilidad tan extraordinaria para utilizar el arco.

\- Excelente, Stevo. Sin duda que estarás listo para utilizar un arco en cuanto lo necesites. ¡Tu puntería es maravillosa!

\- Gracias, tata -dijo el muchacho, un poco apenado -. Soy tan bueno como cualquiera de los tiradores de mi pueblo. Mis maestros siempre me decían que, si yo apuntaba a un ojo y daba en una ceja, el tiro había sido malo.

El muchacho continuó, bajo la mirada atenta del anciano. Se había tomado muy en serio su consejo de que debía estar preparado para utilizar sus habilidades cuando tuviera oportunidad, y había habilitado espacios para sus prácticas de lucha con armas y arco. Enam lo había ayudado, y practicaba siempre en el mayor secreto para que los patrones y los capataces no tuvieran conocimiento de sus ejercicios.

Y también le había insistido durante meses en que debía aprender el español. El chico se resistió durante largo tiempo, argumentando que no quería aprender el idioma de los conquistadores y destructores de su pueblo.

\- El hecho de que lo aprendas o no, no cambiará nada de lo que pasó, Stevo - le había dicho el anciano-. No estas transigiendo con ellos si comprendes su idioma. Velo más bien como un arma. Ustedes, los indígenas y nosotros los negros hablamos muchos idiomas diferentes, y antes no podíamos comunicarnos ni hacer acuerdos entre nosotros. Ahora podemos, y quizá algún día logres preguntarle a los cimarrones de Gaspar Yanga en qué les ha ayudado poder comunicarse con eficacia.

\- ¿Cimarrones? ¿Gaspar Yanga? - repitió el muchacho sin comprender. 

\- Son un grupo de esclavos negros que han huido y formado una comunidad. Tienen en jaque a las haciendas y la Corona Española. Los atacan y los asaltan con tanta frecuencia, que los están obligando a negociar por su libertad.

El muchacho abrió mucho los ojos, profundamente interesado.

\- ¿Un grupo de esclavos que se escaparon y luchan por ser libres? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde están?

El anciano sonrió.

\- Prometo que te contaré, Stevo. Pero antes deberás comenzar tu aprendizaje del español. Por ahora, solamente te diré que lo primero que Gaspar hizo fue aprender a hablar, leer y escribir en español. Y gracias a ello, logró unir a sus hombres y está buscando emprender negociaciones con el mismísimo Virrey. Los encomenderos y hacendados lo odian a muerte, y lo despellejarían vivo si pudieran. Pero gracias a que es capaz de comunicarse eficazmente con ellos y con su gente, no les queda más remedio que verlo como un igual. O al menos, como el jefe supremo de sus hombres.

\- ¿Y usted cómo sabe todo eso? 

\- Porque Gaspar Yanga estuvo aquí, en esta misma plantación. No estuvo mucho tiempo, porque se lo llevaron a otra, y allá se les escapó. Casi desde entonces, es el líder de los cimarrones.

El anciano suspiró antes de continuar hablando. 

\- Te digo todo esto porque tengo un presentimiento, Stevo. Algo me dice que llegarás a saber mucho más sobre los cimarrones que lo que yo pueda contarte. Pero no lo lograrás, si no sigues el camino que Gaspar Yanga trazó alguna vez.

***

El muchacho pasó los meses siguientes estudiando, entrenando y asistiendo al anciano Enam en sus labores. Gracias a eso, sintió que el tiempo transcurría rápidamente; y antes de que se diera cuenta, había crecido varios centímetros y su cuerpo comenzaba a perder las redondeces de la infancia. Y tan como Enam le había insinuado, se sentía cada vez más fuerte, más vivo y con la mente más despierta que nunca. Aprendía con avidez, tanto el español como las artes de la curación y el manejo de diversas plantas medicinales. Se convirtió en un eficaz asistente, y el resto de los esclavos lo tenía cada vez en mayor aprecio.

A pesar de eso, su ira nunca se apaciguó del todo. Y sin percibirlo claramente, concentraba sus esfuerzos en todo aquello que pudiera proporcionarle una ventaja para escapar de su encierro algún día. Se estaba preparando para fugarse de la hacienda, si alguna vez se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Pero nunca esperó que la posibilidad se le presentara tan pronto. Ni por circunstancias tan fortuitas. 

***

\- Debemos correr, Stevo- dijo el anciano, mientras echaba medicinas y aperos en un saco de loneta.

\- ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?

\- El parto de la señora se complicó. La comadrona no puede sacar al niño, y la señora está perdiendo mucha sangre.

\- Bueno -comentó el muchacho sin impresionarse demasiado-. Por lo que sé, eso le brindará al dueño la oportunidad de casarse con otra.

\- No esta vez, Stevo - dijo el anciano, dirigiéndole una severa mirada-. Aunque no puedas creerlo, parece que esta vez el patrón consiguió una mujer con la que en verdad quiere quedarse. No quiero ni pensar en lo que ocurriría si esta señora o su hijo mueren durante el parto.

Ambos corrieron lo más rápido que fue posible a través de jardines y largos pasillos, para llegar a la discreta habitación en la que se estaba dando el trabajo de parto. Al tratarse de una situación tan delicada, ni siquiera había guardias. El muchacho notó que el pequeño cuarto estaba al lado de otro: una armería con la puerta entreabierta. Tras la puerta de la estancia, tan solo se escuchaban unos gemidos ahogados.

\- Ay, no -dijo el anciano, cuyo rostro traslucía enorme preocupación- Espérame aquí, Stevo. Mandaré a que la comadrona te abra, si es que te necesito.

El chico esperó durante un rato. Escuchaba claramente que el anciano gritaba instrucciones, y que la comadrona obedecía como podía. No pasó mucho rato antes de que una mujer anciana, profundamente angustiada y con las manos cubiertas de sangre, acudiera a llamarlo. En cuanto entró, la mujer salió corriendo de la habitación, y Enam le gritó con tono perentorio:

\- ¡Rápido, Stevo! ¡El frasco de _oxitl_! Hay que intentar reanimar al niño. ¡Ya no podemos hacer nada por la mujer!

El muchacho veía la dantesca escena extrañamente fascinado. La mujer estaba completamente laxa. Su sangre se extendía por toda la mesa y escurría por los bordes hasta el piso. Enam se esforzaba por reanimar a la criatura masajeando su corazón. Por un momento, pareció que tendría éxito. El bebé se movió un poco y emitió un gorgoteo ahogado. Desgraciadamente, fue el último sonido de su brevísima vida.

El anciano suspiró. Se llevó a la criaturita exangüe hacia su frente y la sostuvo ahí, mientras musitaba una breve oración para que los dioses lo acompañaran en su camino al más allá. Después, colocó el pequeño cuerpecito en una canasta con todo cuidado y delicadeza.

El muchacho lo veía admirado. Era increíble el respeto que ese hombre tenía por todas las criaturas. Incluso una que había estado en el mundo por solo unos instantes. 

En ese momento entró el patrón. Un hombre blanco, delgado e insignificante. Empuñaba una espada corta, y el chico notó que la hoja estaba cubierta de sangre.

\- ¿Qué mierda pasó aquí, Enam? ¡Yo confié en ustedes! 

\- Señor. Dudo que alguien hubiera podido ayudar a su esposa. El bebé estaba...

\- ¡Cállate, maldito negro! -gritó aquél hombre, fuera de sí-. ¡Te he dado tantas cosas! ¡Te he tenido tantas consideraciones, y mira cómo me pagas! ¡Te encargué lo único sagrado que he tenido en toda mi vida! ¡Pero te juro por Santiago que me lo vas a pagar! 

Sin avisar, el patrón se lanzó contra el anciano. Lo atravesó de dos rápidas estocadas y finalmente le clavó la espada en el pecho. Enam apenas alcanzó a posar brevemente sus ojos en el muchacho mientras caía.

El chico se quedó paralizado solamente un instante. Solo un instante. Y a partir de ese momento, tardaría muchísimo tiempo en volver a sentir miedo.

Aquel maldito blanco, mezquino, cruel e ingrato; había asesinado al hombre más digno y sabio que había conocido. A su segundo padre. Y lo había hecho a sangre fría.

Sintió como si una descarga eléctrica lo recorriera. Sus cabellos se erizaron, y todos sus pensamientos se nublaron ante la terrorífica sensación que lo recorría de los pies a la cabeza.

\- ¡Maldito desgraciado! –gritó furioso, y se abalanzó contra el patrón.

El hombre ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ponerse en guardia. El muchacho lo golpeó en el vientre con tal fuerza, que lo levantó del piso. Y enseguida lo tomó del cuello, apretando con todas sus fuerzas y sintiendo el tenebroso chasquido de los huesos al romperse.

\- ¡Maldito perro! ¡Malditos blancos de porquería! -gritó fuera de sí, mientras tomaba el cadáver y lo arrojaba como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

El ruido atrajo la atención de los guardias, quienes al ver lo ocurrido se lanzaron contra él. Pero el chico los embistió y los derribó, para concentrarse en golpear con saña al que tenía más cerca. A los tres golpes, la cara del guardia ya era una masa sanguinolenta. Pero el muchacho continuó golpeando, completamente fuera de sí.

Entre tanto, el otro guardia ya se había recuperado, y por un momento pareció que atacaría al muchacho. Pero al ver que se levantaba para recoger la espada corta y el puñal del otro guardia, lo ganó la cobardía y prefirió correr en busca de refuerzos.

El muchacho salió tras de él, dirigiendo una última mirada al cadáver de su maestro. 

Ira y dolor. Era todo lo que podía sentir. Y tenía que dejarse dominar por la ira, si es que buscaba escapar con vida de aquel lugar. Había matado al patrón y a un guardia. Todos los demás vendrían ahora contra él. No era un mal espadachín, pero necesitaba otro tipo de arma. Su arma. La que dominaba como ningún otro.

Entró al cuarto contiguo, donde había visto la armería. Estaba atestado de armas de todas clases, incluyendo varios arcabuces relucientes con munición de pólvora y balas. Pero eran inútiles para él. No sabía utilizarlos. Así que se puso a buscar lo que necesitaba.

Lo encontró colgado en una esquina. El arco era muy ligero y mal construido. Apenas era un poco mejor que los juguetes con los que se entrenaban los niños de su aldea. Pero tenía dos carcajes con generosas provisiones de flechas, y la cuerda estaba en buen estado. Tendría que tener cuidado de tensarla solo lo necesario.

Salió corriendo de la armería, y en ese momento escucho un repicar de campanas. Al parecer, el guardia había dado la alarma. Dobló por un pasillo largo y lo encontró mientras todavía tocaba. Con un movimiento rápido y preciso, tomó una flecha y le atravesó el cuello. Justo en el sitio donde su coraza y su casco dejaban una pequeña rendija.

El guardia cayo, pero enseguida escuchó ruidos de pasos que se acercaban. Los acechó en un recodo del pasillo, y en cuanto los vio asomarse disparó sus flechas.

Varios guardias cayeron, con sus ojos atravesados de parte a parte. El piso del pasillo se llenó de guardias que se retorcían en agonía por el terrible dolor. Pero pronto se quedó sin blancos, pues los que iban llegando se ocultaban tras los demás, y empezaron a atacarlo con el fuego de sus arcabuces.

Seguramente hubiera terminado muerto, porque apenas tenía una saliente del pasillo para cubrirse de las balas. Estaba dispuesto a combatir hasta la última flecha y más allá. Pero en ese momento se escucharon unas detonaciones; el tañido de unas enormes campanas de bronce, y a gente gritando por todos lados:

\- ¡Los cimarrones! ¡Los cimarrones atacan! ¡Guardias! ¡Guardias!

Así fue como dejaron de entrar más guardias, y los que lo estaban atacando salieron también. Comenzó a caminar entre los guardias caídos, atravesándolos con la espada y cortando alguna mano que pretendía sujetarlo o apuñalarlo. Superó el regadío de cadáveres, y al doblar por el último tramo de pasillo antes de la salida, se encontró con la esmirriada y detestable figura del capataz Hernández.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cruel.

\- Vaya, vaya... Así que el perro de nuestro capataz Hernández es un desgraciado cobarde, ¿verdad? Te escondes aquí, con el pretexto de que me matarás, para no ir a enfrentarte con los cimarrones armados.

El capataz lo reconoció al punto, aunque ya no era el niño pequeño al que había atormentado tan cruelmente hacía apenas dos años. Ahora era un hombre casi de su estatura. Mucho más fuerte y musculoso que él.

\- Maldito indio -gritó el capataz, con un valor que estaba muy lejos de sentir-. ¡Te voy a mandar al infierno!

Echó mano de su arcabuz, pero nunca llegó a extraerlo de su tahalí. Un dolor lancinante se apoderó de su muñeca, y empezó a gritar. El muchacho se la había atravesado con un certero disparo de flecha.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, malnacido? - dijo, mientras se le acercaba y disparaba una flecha contra su otra mano. 

El capataz dio un grito desgarrador. No era solo el dolor. Era la primera vez que se encontraba solo y desarmado contra un esclavo fuerte y vengativo.

\- ¿Quien está amarrado ahora, sin poder usar sus manos, maldito? Ahora… te voy a aplastar la cabeza a golpes. 

El cobarde individuo retrocedió, dando media vuelta para correr. Pero sus piernas fueron perforadas por una andanada de flechas, y cayó de rodillas al piso. El muchacho dejó caer su arco y corrió para sujetarlo y golpearlo salvajemente. 

El capataz pidió misericordia. Sentía claramente que su nariz y los huesos de su cara se rompían. Pero esas muestras de cobardía solo lograron enfurecer más al muchacho. Lo levantó en vilo y comenzó a azotarlo contra las paredes de roca. 

\- ¡Cállate, maldito cobarde malparido! ¿En dónde está tu valor ahora, perro desgraciado? ¿Quién es el que suplica? ¿Quién es la escoria y la carroña para los buitres? ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Tú vas a ir al infierno en el que nos quisieras a nosotros, desgraciado! 

Estaba tan furioso que lanzaba espumarajos por la boca. Tomó la cabeza del capataz y la azotó con toda su fuerza contra la pared. Pronto se rompió el cráneo, y la sangre junto con las astillas de hueso y fragmentos de cerebro salpicaron por todas partes. 

El muchacho arrojó los restos al piso. Casi no era posible reconocer la cabeza como la de un ser humano. Recogió su arco, las flechas, y salió a campo libre. 

Al parecer, la lucha había concluido. Había incendios por todas partes, y varios cadáveres de guardias diseminados por todas partes. A lo lejos se oían todavía disparos y gritos de agonía. 

Se dirigió derecho a la empalizada casi sin ser molestado. Pero divisó a lo lejos a un grupo de guardias que aun luchaba contra los asaltantes. El muchacho les disparó una lluvia de flechas y los mató a todos, ante la mirada de asombro de los cimarrones. 

Uno de ellos caminó hacia él, mostrando sus manos desarmadas. Le habló en alguno de los muchos dialectos de los esclavos. Pero el muchacho los sorprendió todavía más, hablándoles en español. 

\- Lo siento. No entiendo ese idioma. 

\- ¿Hablas español, amigo? ¡Qué bien! Te estaba agradeciendo tu ayuda. ¡Tienes una puntería prodigiosa! 

\- Gracias - contestó llanamente el chico. 

\- ¿Tienes un sitio a dónde ir? 

El muchacho negó con la cabeza. 

\- Debes venir con nosotros, a luchar por la libertad. Somos los cimarrones de Gaspar Yanga. Te llevaremos a ver a nuestro jefe.

El muchacho asintió, y se dispuso a seguir a aquellos hombres que conquistaban día a día la libertad verdadera.

Volvió su mirada atrás por unos momentos. El resto de los cimarrones regresaba con el botín. Pero aquello no le importaba. Lo importante es que, con ayuda de aquellos hombres, se vengaría de los hombres blancos. De los malditos españoles.

\- Los aplastaré a todos por lo que me han quitado - dijo en voz alta -. Los borraré de la faz de la Tierra. ¡Lo juro!


	9. Sufrir y perseverar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia:
> 
> Este capítulo contiene una descripción explícita de un acto de tortura.

\- Connie, pequeña. Pásame el frasco que tiene vinagre, por favor.

\- Sí, señora.

\- Ya te dije que me llames Sarabi. Después de tanto tiempo, ya deberías estar acostumbrada -dijo la mujer mientras le sonreía -. Ven aquí, vamos a terminar de cocinar.

Connie se acercó al brasero y colocó con mano experta los pedazos de carne de cerdo y res. En los casi dos años que llevaba en aquel lugar, se había convertido, de la mano de Tene Sarabi, en una experta y hábil cocinera. 

Había aprendido las artes de la cocina con esmero y entusiasmo. Al principio, era una especie de terapia. Un escape a las constantes vejaciones que sufría por las noches. Pero poco a poco, ayudada y aconsejada por Tene Sarabi, había desarrollado la capacidad de no pensar, de no sentir y de abstraer de su mente todo lo que ocurría en aquel sucio y pequeño cuarto, en el que el amo se seguía sirviendo de ella cuando le apetecía. 

Jamás llegó a sentir algo parecido al placer en aquel contacto sexual semiforzado. Pero al menos había aprendido a mantenerse tranquila, a obedecer; y los malos tratos del amo cesaron casi del todo. Gracias a ello, ya no le era tan difícil olvidar durante el día todo lo ocurrido durante aquellas sórdidas noches. Y al no tener que pensar todo el tiempo en cosas tan desagradables, comenzó a concentrarse y disfrutar plenamente de su aprendizaje de los secretos de la cocina.

Pero además, al mostrarse más sumisa ante el amo se había ganado consideraciones de las que no gozaban el resto de las esclavas concubinas. Tenía un cuarto para ella sola, donde podía estar segura de no ser molestada. Era la auxiliar principal en la cocina, y había órdenes expresas de darle una alimentación adecuada. Gracias a ello, su cuerpo se había transformado mucho. La delgadez de la infancia había cedido su lugar a las suaves y agradables curvas de la adolescencia. Cada día estaba más hermosa, y estaba claro que seguiría ganando en belleza conforme creciera. Todo el mundo notaba esto, pero los esclavos y capataces tenían siempre mucho cuidado de comportarse bien con ella y admirarla solamente a la distancia. Todos sabían muy bien a lo que se exponían si se les ocurría molestar a una de las concubinas favoritas del Rey del Azúcar.

Además, como consecuencia inesperada de su desarrollo, el amo la requería ahora con menos frecuencia para ejercer "sus derechos". Su detestable fijación por las niñas prepúberes estaba haciendo que la encontrara menos atractiva. Con todo, seguía requiriéndola al menos una vez por semana, casi siempre el mismo día. Pero gracias a ello, ahora tenía tiempo suficiente para estar psicológicamente lista en aquellos desagradables encuentros. 

Así, con su carácter tímido y reservado, y su permanente buena disposición para ayudar a la esclava de más edad y más respetada de todas, se fue ganando a la mayor parte de la gente que la rodeaba. Había entrado en una especie de resignación, de conformismo. Y aunque no se podía decir que fuera feliz en su nueva vida, al menos había encontrado la manera de adaptarse; de estar tranquila, y aprender cosas buenas que quizá podrían sacarla a flote cuando el amo perdiera todo el interés que sentía por ella.

***

Por desgracia, muchas de las esclavas jóvenes y que habían sufrido más vejaciones, estaban celosas de los escasos privilegios de Connie. Y sobre todo, de las grandes consideraciones que Tene Sarabi la tenía. Jamás se les ocurrió pensar que ellas podrían gozar de los mismos privilegios modificando su propia manera de comportarse.

Comenzaron a conspirar contra ella, y se valieron del hecho de que la esposa del amo detestaba a las concubinas con las que él solía pasar la noche. Una de ellas, que era la doncella de cama y gozaba de ciertas confianzas, la puso al tanto de que Connie era la concubina favorita. Con su odio irracional, la ama se enfureció de que las manos que preparaban la comida fueran las mismas que acariciaran a su esposo. Y muy pronto concibió la manera de castigar a la chica por su tremenda osadía. 

Así ocurrió que, un día, el ama la mandó a llamar expresamente por medio de la doncella. Connie estaba extrañada, pero no tenía motivo alguno para sentirse preocupada o recelosa.

\- ¿Dígame usted, señora?

El ama era una mujer obesa y poco agraciada. Y debido a ello, la belleza y juventud de Connie la exasperaron todavía más. Le habló a la chica en el mismo tono en que se hubiera dirigido al encargado de palear el estiércol en los establos.

\- A partir de ahora quedas relevada de tus labores en la cocina. Te vas a dedicar a limpiar y mantener el orden en estos aposentos, y en todos los que yo te mande limpiar. ¿Está claro?

Connie se sorprendió muchísimo. Ignoraba lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero el tono y la cara de aquella desagradable mujer no presagiaban nada bueno.

\- Pero, señora. Tene Sarabi me necesita en la cocina. Si ella... 

\- ¡Cállate, maldita negra! - gritó la mujer -. Aquella estúpida es una esclava, igual que tú. ¡Son objetos, y los objetos no hablan ni protestan! Los objetos solamente sirven, están para ser manipulados y reemplazados. 

Connie estaba más asustada que nunca. No comprendía lo que pasaba, y por eso cometió su primer error. 

\- Sí señora. 

La mujer adquirió una expresión demoniaca. Tomó un fuete que tenía preparado sobre su cama y la golpeó con furia en una mano. 

\- ¡Dije que te callaras, perra! ¡Eres un objeto, y los objetos no hablan! ¡Los objetos sirven, o son destruidos! 

Connie estaba a punto de llorar. Sentía más pena que dolor ante el golpe y la injustificada crueldad. Pero fue suficientemente prudente para agachar la cabeza y frotarse la mano herida, sin decir una sola palabra más. 

***

Aquel fue solo el comienzo de una terrible serie de vejaciones. La ama le quitó su cuarto y la obligó a dormir en una porqueriza. La muchachita no resintió demasiado el cambio, porque estaba tan cansada por las noches que difícilmente notaba el olor y la suciedad. Fue forzada a atender las letrinas y hacerse cargo de los desperdicios para alimentar a los cerdos, además de hacerse cargo de la limpieza y la organización del cuarto del ama. Cualquier pequeño descuido era severa e injustamente castigado. Llegó a temerle más al fuete del ama, que a las noches que debía de pasar acompañando a su amo. 

No desfallecía, porque Tene Sarabi la visitaba cada vez que podía. La amable anciana le llevaba comida adicional, y le curaba cualquier herida o verdugón que el fuete hubiera podido dejar. Pero no le era posible protegerla de ninguna otra manera. Sabía que podía arreglárselas para hacer que el amo se enterara de lo que su esposa hacía con la muchacha, y él tomaría las providencias necesarias para castigarla y restituir a Connie en sus labores de la cocina. Pero aquello solamente empeoraría su situación con aquella vengativa mujer, y en cualquier momento, ella podría mandar a que mataran a la muchacha entre terribles torturas.

Por desgracia, el odio ciego de la mujer se encargó de ello. Y la muchachita tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias.

***

\- ¿No escuchaste, idiota? ¡Te dije que los candelabros deben quedar brillantes! -gritó la ama, mientras daba varios fuetazos en las mejillas y el cuello de Connie.

Abrumada por el dolor y la ira ante la terrible injusticia, Connie se apartó; lo cual hizo enojar aún más a la terrible mujer.

\- ¡Quédate quieta, pedazo de porquería! ¡Te voy a dejar en carne viva para que aprendas cuál es tu lugar aquí!

La acorraló en una esquina de la habitación y continuó golpeándola donde cayera. Pero entonces, algo se rompió. Eran ya muchos días de maltrato, lágrimas y dolor. Y Connie utilizó sus escasas fuerzas para sujetar el fuete que la golpeaba y arrancarlo de la mano de su torturadora. Y aunque la muchacha lo tiró enseguida, la mujer se puso fuera de sí.

\- ¡Maldita! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Guardias! ¡Guardias!

Tres guardias armados irrumpieron rápidamente en la estancia. Connie permaneció encogida en un rincón, sin atreverse a pensar en lo que podría ocurrirle.

\- ¡Sujeten a esta perra y descúbranle la espalda!

\- ¡No! -gritó la muchachita, aterrada.

Los guardias la tomaron por los brazos y la levantaron en vilo. Como se resistía, uno de ellos le propinó un fuerte golpe en las costillas con el mango de su lanza. Connie emitió un grito de dolor, y aflojó el cuerpo lo suficiente como para que la sujetaran bien y le rompieran la parte trasera del jubón.

El ama tomó un látigo de varias colas, y comenzó a azotarla e insultarla sin misericordia, mientras la muchacha se retorcía entre alaridos de dolor. No suplicaba, porque sabía que sería inútil. Solo lograría hacer crecer la ira de su torturadora, y provocaría que la castigara con mayor violencia. De todas maneras, recibió no menos de cien latigazos, hasta que a la mujer se le agotaron las fuerzas y le gritó a los guardias entre jadeos:

\- ¡Saquen a esta basura de aquí, rápido!

Los guardias la tomaron y la arrojaron al pasillo, si molestarse siquiera en ver la condición en la que había quedado.

Connie lloraba y sentía la sangre correr como ríos de fuego sobre su espalda. Estuvo llorando un rato, hasta que comprendió que nadie la ayudaría en aquel sitio. Se levantó y caminó como pudo hasta llegar a la cocina. Por fortuna, Tene Sarabi fue la primera en verla llegar.

La adorable anciana se aterrorizó al verla en ese estado. Pero reaccionó enseguida, y la llevó al almacén de víveres para atenderla. 

\- ¡Por dios vivo, mi niña! ¿Qué te hicieron? 

Entre lágrimas y gemidos, Connie le explicó lo que había pasado. Mientras la buena señora le examinaba la espalda. 

\- ¡Esa horrible mujer demonio! Ay, mi niña. Tu espalda sanará. Pero debemos curarte. 

\- Tene... - musitó la muchachita entre sus lágrimas -. ¿Cómo es posible que nos hagan esto? ¿Que un ser humano le haga esto a otro? 

\- Ay, pequeña. Para ellos, nosotros no somos seres humanos. Somos objetos. No sienten culpa ni remordimientos por lo que nos hacen. 

\- Pero, ¿por qué? ¿De qué sirve vivir, si solamente hemos venido a sufrir a este mundo? 

Tene Sarabi abrazó la cabeza de Connie y le habló, haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar. 

\- Por desgracia así es, niña. Ya nuestros antepasados mexicas se lo decían a sus bebés cuando nacían: "has venido a este mundo a sufrir. A sufrir y a perseverar". Y tal es nuestro destino, pequeña. Tal es nuestro destino. 


	10. "Podrías intentar fugarte"

Connie se sujetaba del respaldar de una silla y mordía un pañuelo para que no se escucharan sus gritos. Tene Sarabi curaba su espalda con todo cuidado, pero era imposible evitar que la muchachita sintiera mucho dolor.

\- No tenemos tintura de teonanacatl, y no creo que el dispensero se atreva a dármela sin una indicación expresa del amo, mi niña. Debes aguantar. Ya casi termino.

Resignada y con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, la muchachita volteó a verla con un gesto de aquiescencia. 

\- ¡Mmm! ¡Mmmmmm!

\- Ya casi, pequeña. Ya casi... Terminé.

Tene Sarabi abrazó la cabeza de la muchachita, y ella se refugió en sus brazos como una niña pequeña. La dulce anciana tomó un paño limpio y le secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y su rostro. La retuvo junto a sí durante unos minutos; y mientras le quitaba el paño de la boca, le aconsejó con gran seriedad:

\- Connie. No te va a quedar cicatriz. Esa bruja utilizó un látigo de varias colas para asegurarse de que no te quedara una herida permanente. Pero hagas lo que hagas, esta noche y las siguientes debes dormir boca abajo.

\- Imposible, Tene -dijo ella, mientras secaba las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo-. Hoy... me toca servir al amo. En su alcoba.

Tene Sarabi abrió mucho los ojos. Contrajo su rostro en un rictus de dolor, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

\- No, no dios mío. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta mala suerte?

\- ¿Qué pasa, Tene? -preguntó Connie sin entender.

\- Ay Connie... Creo que va a ser imposible que el amo no se dé cuenta de lo que te pasó. Eso te va a complicar muchísimo las cosas con esa maldita bruja.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Porque eres propiedad del amo, por eso! Él no deja que nadie, pero nadie se meta con sus propiedades. Y mucho menos, su esposa. ¡Ay, niña! Si él se da cuenta, la va a moler a golpes. Pero cuando se recupere...

La anciana no fue capaz de terminar la frase. De todos modos, no hacía falta. Connie se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de lo que aquello significaba.

\- Tene... Voy a intentar no gritar. Trataré de que el amo no se dé cuenta.

\- Dios te escuche y te proteja, mi niña -dijo Tene Sarabi, abrazando de nuevo su cabeza.

***

Fue imposible. Por alguna razón, el amo estaba más excitado que otras noches. Se conducía con más violencia, y la fricción de las heridas con la sábana era insoportable. Al principio intentó no moverse, pero el dolor se hizo tan intenso que no pudo evitar retorcerse. El Rey del Azúcar se extrañó un poco, porque la muchacha casi siempre estaba muy pasiva y tranquila durante el acto sexual. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella, y por eso seguía siendo una de sus concubinas favoritas; a pesar de que ya había embarnecido demasiado para su gusto. Muy pronto se sintió más excitado, y aumentó la intensidad de sus embestidas. La muchacha ya no pudo resistir el dolor, y se giró para evitar la fricción. 

El hombre se molestó tanto, que la tomó por los hombros para levantarla.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa esta noche, chiquilla ton... ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

Las manchas de sangre eran completamente visibles, aún a la luz mortecina de los candelabros. Tanto en las sábanas como en la espalda de la Connie.

\- ¿Quién rayos te hizo esto? ¡Habla, muchacha!

Ella lo miró espantada, sin atreverse a hablar. Pero el hombre la sacudió y repitió su exigencia.

\- Yo...

No se atrevió a decir nada más, pero la vacilación y la mirada huidiza de la adolescente eran muy elocuentes.

\- Fue la cerda de mi esposa, ¿verdad?

Connie cerró los ojos para no ver su rostro de energúmeno. Ni siquiera se atrevió a asentir. Pero no hizo falta.

\- ¡Maldita puerca, la voy a matar! ¡La voy a matar esta misma noche! 

El hombre estaba enardecido. Dejó a Connie sobre la cama y abrió la puerta con tal violencia, que la hizo saltar sobre sus goznes.

\- ¡Matías! ¡Lleva esta muchacha al dispensero y que la curen! ¡Y luego dile que se prepare para atender a la cerda mayor!

Y lo escuchó bufar por el pasillo. El ruido de sus pasos producía un eco siniestro en las sórdidas estancias.

***

\- En menudo problema te has metido, amiga -dijo la doncella de la esposa del amo con fingida preocupación -. ¡Ay de ti! En este sitio ya no vas a encontrar paz, ni refugio. Corres muchísimo peligro. 

\- Pero, ¿por qué? Yo no hice nada... ¡Ni siquiera confesé! - se lamentó Connie, tratando de retener las lágrimas. 

La doncella sonrió para sus adentros. Aquella maldita no resistiría la presión, y muy pronto la tendría en sus manos. La engañaría, la convencería... Y ni siquiera Dios podría ayudarla. 

Se felicitaba por nunca haber mostrado abiertamente su resentimiento hacia Connie. Siempre maniobró en las sombras; y gracias a ello, no le fue difícil acercarse y ganarse su confianza. Muy pronto le haría pagar las humillaciones y el maltrato que estaba sufriendo por su culpa. 

Porque el Rey del Azúcar no solo se desquitó con su esposa, sino también con su servidumbre y las esclavas que estaba a sus órdenes. Las obligaba a cumplir con las obligaciones que ella le exigía a Connie, y a compartir el dormitorio común. Además, Connie había regresado a la cocina y a su antigua habitación. 

Cierto que cuando el ama se recuperara, le haría desear no haber nacido nunca. Pero ella había concebido un plan mucho más rápido y eficaz, que le permitiría deshacerse de ella para siempre. No había ninguna necesidad de esperar. Y seguramente el ama le felicitaría y le aseguraría una buena recompensa. 

\- Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que aquella maldita bruja está en cama, y ella está segura de que la culpa es tuya. 

La mujer se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la salida de la cocina. 

\- Debo irme. Pero yo en tu lugar estaría muy preocupada. Porque la bruja es tan vengativa, que de seguro no se desquitará solamente contigo, sino con todas aquellas personas a las que quieres. 

Y se alejó a paso vivo, para permitir que sus palabras envenenaran la mente de la muchacha. 

***

\- ¿Qué crees que debería hacer? No quiero que Tene Sarabi sufra por mi culpa -dijo Connie, presa de la angustia. 

La mujer tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Sus palabras estaban surtiendo el efecto que ella deseaba. Además de todo, la mocosa era bastante ingenua. 

\- Ay. Me duele decírtelo, pero quizá ella estaría mucho más segura si tú nunca te hubieras opuesto al castigo. ¡Mira! Hasta a mí me ha golpeado varias veces. Y he tenido que aguantarme para seguir viva. 

Le mostró unas marcas longitudinales que tenía en la piel de los hombros. Connie se estremeció, y se preguntaba si ella tendría marcas parecidas en la espalda. 

\- ¿Y no puedo hacer nada? ¿Congraciarme con ella tal vez? 

La mujer le dirigió una mueca irónica. 

\- Tú dime, ¿podrías congraciarte con alguien que tuvo la culpa de que te dieran una paliza como la que ella recibió? Te recuerdo que ella te cree culpable. No importa si lo eres o no. 

\- No. Supongo que no - dijo la pequeña, retorciéndose las manos -. ¿Crees que podría hacer otra cosa? ¿Habrá alguna solución? - preguntó, al borde del llanto. 

Con fingida piedad, la mujer la abrazó y la retuvo un momento junto a sí. 

\- No lo sé en este momento, querida. Pero te ayudaré a pensar en algo. Te lo prometo. 

***

\- Perdona que te moleste pero... ¿se te ha ocurrido alguna solución? 

La mujer suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro. 

\- No, amiga. Ninguna - al ver la cara de decepción de la muchachita, la mujer quitó la mano de su hombro y fingió gran angustia y preocupación -. Aunque... 

\- ¿Sí? - Preguntó Connie, aferrándose a la tenue esperanza que la expresión de su amiga le concedía. 

\- No. No me atrevo a decirte, Connie. Es demasiado osada. Demasiado desesperada. Aunque no imposible. 

\- ¿Qué es? Dime, por favor. ¡Yo estoy muy desesperada!

\- Está bien. Pero que conste que yo no quería decirte. 

Hizo una pausa intencional, para que Connie no pudiera concebir el menor atisbo de sospecha. La muchacha ya no pudo soportar. 

\- ¡Dime, por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! Sea lo que sea, estoy segura de que no será peor que lo que esta... mujer me hará. 

-Bueno. Pues podrías... Intentar fugarte. 

Por un momento, Connie estuvo segura de que había escuchado mal. 

\- ¿Qué? 

\- ¡No me hagas decirlo de nuevo! No sabemos quién podría estar escuchando. Yo sé que lo entendiste bien. 

En efecto, lo entendió; pero se negaba a creerlo. Todos estaban bien al tanto de lo que les ocurría a los esclavos que intentaban fugarse y eran capturados. 

\- Solo dime una cosa. ¿Sabes de alguien que lo haya logrado?

\- Claro. Ha habido varias cimarronadas por aquí. Los amos han tomado precauciones, pero me imagino que seguirá habiendo alguna posibilidad para quien lo intente. Siempre se puede tratar de averiguar. 

Connie lo consideró por un momento, y luego sacudió la cabeza con energía. Quizá no era imposible para alguien osado e intrépido, pero ella no era ninguna de las dos cosas. 

\- Ni hablar. No podría hacerlo. Ni siquiera puedo empezar a imaginar cómo lo haría. 

\- Te lo dije. Si no hubieras insistido, yo nunca lo hubiera mencionado. Lo comenté solo porque se me ocurrió - la mujer suspiró -. En fin. Sigamos pensando, y quizá se nos ocurra algo. 

Connie se quedó pensando en el asunto durante un gran rato. Pero entre más lo pensaba, más lejano y absurdo le parecía. Lo mejor sería olvidarlo y pensar en otra cosa. 

Nunca imagino que tendría que reconsiderar la idea en muy, pero muy poco tiempo.


	11. Gaspar, el Yanga

Por muchas horas, el muchacho siguió a aquellos hombres por estrechas veredas y montañas de difícil acceso. Al principio le hicieron muchas preguntas sobre su vida y sus orígenes. Y él, en toda su ingenuidad, les respondió la verdad tal como la conocía. Solamente se negó a decirles su nombre.

Cuando comenzó a contarles sobre el desierto y sus padres, dejaron de hacerle preguntas. Y en la segunda noche, mientras se calentaban al fuego, los cimarrones comenzaron a intercambiar impresiones en sus dialectos nativos.

\- ¿Tú crees que esté bien de la cabeza?

\- No lo sé. Me pregunto si no es peligroso. ¿De verdad estará bien que lo llevemos con nosotros?

La conversación continuó de esa guisa, y varios de los guerreros más jóvenes se sentían muy inquietos ante la idea de llevarlo con sus jefes. Pero el capitán de la expedición, un hombre maduro y muy respetado, hizo prevalecer su opinión.

\- Quizá nos esté mintiendo por razones que solo él conoce. Pero hay algo en su mirada. Una añoranza de tiempos pasados. Una desesperación profunda... Obsérvenlo bien. Cada vez que mencionamos a los españoles, su semblante se enciende y la ira anima su mirada. Si no fuera por esa ira, creo que ya se hubiera echado a morir, despeñándose por algún barranco. 

Los hombres lo observaron. Solitario, el fuego le iluminaba los ojos y su mirada se perdía en la lejanía.

\- Yo al menos, le creo que odia a los españoles y que perdió a sus padres en un ataque. ¡Piénsenlo! Nosotros fuimos arrancados de nuestras familias. Pero el vio morir a dos padres: el que le dio la vida y el adoptivo. Es hermano nuestro, y sufrió nuestra pérdida cruel no solo una, sino dos veces. Pero además, creo ver algo en él. Una bondad esencial que todavía no muere. No tenía por qué ayudarnos, y lo hizo. No tenía por qué venir, pero vino; y ustedes vieron que derribó con su flecha a aquel conejo que estaba a casi 200 varas de distancia. En el peor de los casos, será un guerrero valioso. Lo llevaremos.

El resto del camino se hizo en silencio y rápidamente, a pesar de las escarpadas cumbres y el botín que obtuvieron del asalto a la hacienda. El muchacho se ofreció a cargar una parte, y todos quedaron impresionados por su enorme fuerza. Podía cargar el triple que los más robustos porteadores, sin quejarse ni descansar durante largas horas. Y gracias a él, la subida al valle fue mucho más fácil y rápida.

Cuando tuvieron a la vista el valle, con su ojo de agua, sus campos de cultivo y las rudimentarias construcciones de madera, el capitán se puso al lado del muchacho y le dijo con voz clara.

\- Bienvenido seas a nuestro palenque. No es gran cosa, pero lo hemos levantado codo a codo y con nuestras propias manos.

El muchacho volteó, y los cimarrones lo vieron sonreír por primera vez.

\- ¿Bromea usted? Después de tres años de esclavitud y doce años en los desiertos del norte, su palenque es para mí como una entrada al paraíso. 

***

\- ¿Podrías esperar aquí? Debo ir a hablar con el Yanga y el capitán De La Matosa. Seguramente ellos querrán verte después.

El muchacho, que masticaba un trozo de carne, asintió con la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes. Serás tratado con hospitalidad. Y deberás perdonar a mi gente, pero ellos jamás han visto a alguien como tú. Espero que no te sientas incómodo por sus miradas y sus cuchicheos, sobre todo de los niños y las mujeres.

\- No hay problema. Esperaré.

\- Si tienes ganas de dormir, dile a Pedro y él te llevara al dormitorio. Puede ser que me tarde, pues debo justificar muy bien mis acciones ante los jefes.

Y se fue, dejando al muchacho con aquel hombre al que llamaban Pedro. El hombre lo veía con suspicacia y cierto recelo, pero él le sostuvo la mirada durante un rato. El ambiente se volvió un poco tenso; y al final, Pedro rompió el silencio para sincerar sus pensamientos.

\- Disculpa que te mire así, y que te hable con tanta franqueza. Pero no puedo evitar sentir desconfianza. No nos quisiste decir tu nombre, y esa historia que nos contaste...

\- No te preocupes -interrumpió el muchacho-. Estoy acostumbrado. Las últimas personas que creyeron mi historia fueron una muchachita hermosa, y un anciano muy sabio y valioso. Ambos fueron asesinados por los españoles, así que haces bien en desconfiar de mí.

Pedro quedó momentáneamente cortado por la respuesta. Miró a la cara del chico, y en su expresión adusta no vio la menor sombra de duda o falsedad.

\- De nuevo te ofrezco disculpas. No lo dije para ofenderte, y ya en este breve viaje nos has dado muestras sobradas de tu valor, tu fuerza y honestidad. Pero trata de entenderme. Fui hecho esclavo en mi país, al otro lado del Gran Mar, y me costó muchísimo trabajo recuperar mi libertad. Ayudé a construir este lugar con mis propias manos; y por primera vez en mi infeliz vida, supe lo que es tener un hogar verdadero. Pude disfrutar de la obra de mis manos; y aquí tengo hermanos verdaderos, con quienes he compartido la pena, la desdicha y la guerra.

El muchacho asintió. La amargura y los sufrimientos de aquel hombre eran reflejo de lo que él mismo había vivido.

\- ¿Cómo te sentirías tú, si trajeran a tu casa a alguien que no tiene nombre, o no quiere decirlo? ¿Tú no desconfiarías de alguien que te cuenta un origen parecido a los de los dioses fabulosos de mi natal Senegambia?

\- Te comprendo, créeme. Y me alegro de que te hayas sincerado conmigo. Pero yo no tengo la culpa de mi origen. Es la historia que me contó mi padre, y él fue uno de los dos hombres más atentos, sinceros y formidables que he conocido.

\- Yo también te comprendo; y si te di a entender otra cosa, te ruego que me perdones. ¿Me permitirías compensar mi falta, mostrándote nuestro modesto hogar en las montañas?

\- Claro que sí. Me haces un honor.

Los jóvenes departieron durante varias horas, y Pedro le mostró todos los rincones y buena parte de las personas que integraban aquella pequeña comunidad. Había más o menos la misma cantidad de hombres que de mujeres, y también algunos niños. Tal como el capitán le había advertido, muchos lo miraban fijamente y cuchicheaban entre ellos. 

Aunque era algo menos alto que la mayoría de los hombres adolescentes, su robustez y musculatura no podían compararse con la de nadie más. Y aunque él era demasiado inocente para darse cuenta, muchas de las mujeres jóvenes y varias adultas lo evaluaron muy favorablemente.

***

\- Muchacho, el Yanga quiere hablar contigo.

\- Claro que sí. Lléveme, por favor.

El muchacho fue escoltado por el capitán y dos hombres más a la casa principal. La entrada estaba vigilada por dos hombres fuertes y robustos que les franquearon el paso. Esperaba ver algo así como un trono pequeño y a una especie de emperador tocado con ricos atavíos y plumas, pero no se encontró con nada de eso. En su lugar, el Yanga estaba sentado en una silla baja al lado de una mesa. A su lado estaba un hombre maduro, pero mucho más joven.

El muchacho lo contempló con curiosidad. Aún sentado y ya en la ancianidad, el Yanga era una figura imponente. Estaba erguido en su silla, y su piel negra contrastaba con la cabeza y la barba completamente blancos. Su rostro, cincelado por el tiempo y las mil experiencias, parecía una máscara de piedra. Vestía con sencillas ropas de algodón blanco que apenas ocultaban su imponente musculatura. Su tamaño era tal, que eclipsaba al del hombre que estaba sentado a su lado.

\- Simón me ha contado de ti, y de la manera en que los ayudaste en el asalto la hacienda y en su viaje de regreso. Siéntate, por favor.

El muchacho obedeció sin perder detalle de sus ademanes y su voz. El hombre irradiaba dignidad y fortaleza, sin la necesidad de los ropajes y perifollos que él había visto en tantas estatuas y pinturas de la hacienda. Se parecía mucho a su Tata Enam, pero a diferencia de él, este hombre estaba plenamente consciente de su cargo, de su importancia; y hablaba con firmeza y autoridad.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?

\- Disculpe, mi señor; y le pido que no se ofenda. Yo no tengo nombre. Lo perdí a manos de los asesinos de mi segundo padre.

El hombre asintió, y el muchacho tuvo la impresión de que el capitán Simón lo había puesto al tanto de todo lo que él les había contado.

\- Entonces, debes encontrar un nombre pronto. El nombre llena de contenido y hace a las cosas verdaderas. Yo me llamo Gaspar, y me llaman Nyanga, o el Yanga. En mi primera vida, Nyanga significaba "el príncipe". Era la nobleza que me correspondía por derecho de herencia, y es la misma que tengo hoy en día entre mis hombres. Y éste, a mi lado, es Fernando de la Matosa. Mi hombre de confianza y lugarteniente principal.

El aludido volteó a verlo, y lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Simón me contó de ti, y de cómo los ayudaste a derrotar a los soldados de aquel puesto de custodia. Parece que tu destreza con el arco es formidable.

\- Gracias, mi señor.

\- Y también me habló de tu origen...

\- Señor, eso es lo que me contó mi padre. Y yo lo digo tal y como él me lo dijo a mí.

El Yanga sonrió, y pasó por alto la interrupción del jovencito.

\- No me refiero a eso -dijo el hombre, sonriendo por primera vez-. Nadie te está poniendo en duda, muchacho. Si te soy sincero, después de escuchar tus hazañas, me siento tentado a creer que todo eso es verdad.

El chico se quedó tan sorprendido, que por unos instantes no pudo hablar. 

\- ¿En verdad me cree? -dijo al fin, cuando reencontró su voz.

\- Así es.

\- Vaya -dijo el muchacho casi para sí-. Además de Nakawé y Tata Enam, creo que es usted la única persona que me ha creído.

El Yanga no pasó por alto la mención de aquel nombre.

\- ¿Enam? -dijo, sorprendido -. ¿Te refieres al dispensero de la hacienda de Fortín?

\- Sí.

\- A ver, muchacho. Necesito que me cuentes todo, y con detalle.

El muchachito se enfrascó en un largo relato sobre las experiencias que había vivido desde que fue capturado hasta su escape de la hacienda de Fortín. El Yanga y Francisco no lo interrumpieron ni una sola vez. Se limitaban a escuchar y observar cada uno de sus ademanes y entonaciones. Y por último, el Yanga le pidió que se quitara el jubón y le mostrara sus cicatrices. Él lo hizo, y los dos hombres lo examinaron atentamente. 

\- Fuiste curado con habilidad -observó Francisco.

\- Sí. Y la manera en que fue reducida la cicatriz, sin duda muestra la mano del viejo Enam. Que los dioses lo tengan en la gloria que se merece.

\- Así es. Bendito sea mi segundo padre -comentó el muchacho, mientras se ponía el jubón.

\- ¿Aprendiste con él las artes de la curación, muchacho? -preguntó el Yanga.

\- Un poco, señor. Aquel bendito hombre sabía tanto, que creo que no hubiera bastado toda mi vida para aprenderle todo -respondió el chico, mientras sus ojos se empañaban.

Gaspar y Francisco lo miraron con benevolencia.

\- Eres libre de quedarte con nosotros y unirte a nuestra causa, muchacho. Daré instrucciones a Simón para que te proporcione un refugio, y luego iremos viendo qué otras habilidades tienes.

\- Mi señor... Yo pensé que íbamos a hacer la guerra -dijo el muchacho, confundido.

\- La mayor parte del tiempo no estamos en guerra. Gracias a eso, hemos podido sobrevivir. Un hombre completo debe ser un guerrero. Pero también debe ser un artesano, o un médico o campesino. Y siempre padre y esposo. Una vida de guerra es una vida vacía, muchacho. ¿Para qué querríamos la libertad, si no es para tener una verdadera vida? ¿Cuántas cosas hacías en tu aldea?

\- Comprendo, señor -dijo el muchacho, luego de pensarlo un poco.

\- Quizá no lo comprendas del todo ahora, pero sin duda lo harás. Eres muy listo; tienes mucha vitalidad, y muchísimas cosas para dar. Sería una lástima que te perdieras de todo por ser solamente un guerrero. Y pronto te darás cuenta de que todas nuestras acciones militares están cuidadosamente planeadas. Eso lleva tiempo y mucha reflexión.

\- De acuerdo, mi señor. Le agradezco mucho.

\- Casi todos aquí me llaman Yanga, o El Yanga. Permíteme que yo te diga muchacho, mientras no logres escoger un nombre.

\- Muy bien, mi señor Yanga. Me complace mucho estar con ustedes.

Yanga llamó al capitán Simón, y le dio instrucciones precisas para instalar al chico e integrarlo a la vida de la comunidad. Cuando volvió a quedarse a solas con Francisco, se volvió hacia él para preguntarle:

\- ¿Qué piensas de él, Francisco?

\- Está lleno de ira, Gaspar. Una ira terrible y destructora. Y me temo que si no es educado, algún día puede tener un ataque de ira salvaje e incontrolable. Se volverá imprudente, y sin ninguna duda lo matarán. El hombre más poderoso puede ser destruido con un solo disparo de arcabuz.

\- Exacto. Esa será tu labor, la de Simón y la de Magri. Ya veremos con quienes hace amistad, y qué mujeres desean estar a su lado. 

\- Estamos corriendo un gran riesgo, Gaspar. Si se descontrola en una acción guerrera...

\- Lo sé, pero tengo una corazonada. Y estoy acostumbrado a escucharlas, Francisco. Presiento que todos ganaremos con el hecho de tenerlo aquí.

\- Nunca te has equivocado, Gaspar –sentenció Francisco-. Ojalá no sea ésta la primera vez. 


	12. Estebanico

Después de un mes, Fernando sentía que aún no tenía suficientes motivos para ser optimista respecto al muchacho. 

Sus habilidades como luchador eran en verdad excepcionales. Nadie tenía, ni de cerca, su fuerza física ni su habilidad casi sobrenatural con el arco y las armas arrojadizas. Le bastaba con mirar su objetivo, no necesitaba apuntar. Desde el mismo momento en que tensaba la cuerda de su arco, ya podía darse por hecho que su blanco estaba derribado. 

Las prácticas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo le quedaban cortas. Siempre necesitaba a más de un oponente, pues incluso los más fuertes guerreros no podían presentarle batalla. Y aunque los cuchillos, lanzas y machetes no eran sus armas naturales, pronto las dominó también al nivel de los más diestros guerreros. 

Por si aquello fuera poco, hizo amistad rápidamente con los dos armeros de la aldea; y bajo su dirección, estaba construyendo un arco especial. Mucho más pesado y poderoso que cualquiera que se hubieran construido hasta entonces. 

Todo eso hubiera sido motivo de alegría, si no fuera porque el muchacho seguía siendo excesivamente iracundo, hasta en sus entrenamientos. Varias veces estuvo a punto de lastimar a sus compañeros. Y aunque ofrecía disculpas y aparentemente recapacitaba, volvía a caer en accesos de descontrol con mucha frecuencia. 

El Yanga era más optimista, porque notó enseguida que el muchacho era muy cordial con todos; y mostraba un enorme respeto por quienes le enseñaban y por la gente mayor. Ya había forjado una amistad muy sólida con Pedro. Tenía una afinidad natural con los niños, aunque convivía poco con ellos. Y aunque se mostraba tímido con las mujeres, era muy evidente que varias muchachas solteras coqueteaban con él y buscaban atraer su atención. Era solo cuestión de tiempo y oportunidad para que iniciara relaciones con alguna de las más osadas. Ellas mismas se encargarían de buscarlo. 

Gaspar pensaba que lo que el muchacho necesitaba, era ampliar sus horizontes. Si era necesario, mediante una orden directa. Pero prefería intentar hacerlo por persuasión. Así que una mañana, fue junto con Fernando al encuentro del chico y del capitán Simón. 

\- Saludos, Simón. ¿Cómo va el muchacho? - dijo Gaspar, al llegar al sitio donde se iniciaba la práctica diaria. 

\- Excelente, mi señor Yanga. Creo que mi señor De La Matosa ya le habrá dado un reporte completo. 

\- Por supuesto. ¿Y tú qué me dices, muchacho? Me contaron que estás haciendo un nuevo tipo de arco. 

\- Sí, señor Yanga. En realidad no es un nuevo tipo de arco. Es un poco más grande, pero mucho más pesado y potente que todos los que haya visto. El problema es la cuerda. En el desierto usábamos tendones de venado, y era más fácil romper el arco que el tendón. Pero los armeros dicen que podemos preparar una combinación de fibras vegetales que nos dará buen resultado - los ojos del muchacho brillaban como dos estrellas-. Con el arco y las flechas que estamos preparando, podré hacer disparos que atravesarán fácilmente las corazas de los españoles. 

-Excelente, muchacho. Me darás una demostración con ese arco cuando esté listo. Pero hoy, necesito que hagas algo distinto. Queremos que compartas con nosotros tus conocimientos, y que aprendas más sobre lo que nosotros somos y por qué luchamos. Será fundamental para que entiendas nuestra estrategia y nuestras tácticas de batalla. 

\- Claro, mi señor Yanga. 

\- Si, muchacho. Simón y Fernando me han dicho que ya no podemos enseñarte nada que no sepas sobre la lucha. Ahora, llegó el momento de nutrir tu mente y tu espíritu aprendiendo las artes de la guerra y de la vida. Irás ahora mismo con la madre Magri, al dispensario. Y en la tarde, quiero que vayas a escuchar los relatos del viejo Baakir. No te importará sentarte al lado de los niños de la aldea ¿verdad?

\- No, señor Yanga.

\- Excelente. Ve con ellos y aprende, muchacho. Y si tienes algo que enseñar, enseña por favor.

***

La madre Magri era una anciana muy dulce, pero decidida y enérgica. Afortunadamente, la mayor parte de la gente del palenque era muy sana, incluso los ancianos; y ella no solía estar todo el tiempo ocupada atendiendo pacientes. Pero tenía preparadas una gran cantidad de muestras de plantas y ungüentos elaborados con grasa animal.

\- Nunca, nunca sabes cuándo vas a enfrentar una emergencia o imprevisto, hijito. Por eso, siempre tienes que estar preparado para atender algún accidente.

El muchacho asintió. Palabras más, palabras menos, era lo mismo que le había enseñado su Tata Enam alguna vez; y así se lo dijo a la anciana.

\- He escuchado mencionar al sabio Enam más de una vez. Nunca tuve oportunidad de conocerlo, pero dicen que era un hombre excepcional. Sé también que rechazó varias veces la libertad para dedicarse a ayudar a su gente en la hacienda de Fortín.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -casi gritó el muchacho, sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

\- Ah, sí. Todos le tenían un gran respeto y admiración por eso.

\- No puede ser... Entonces, todo lo que me dijo...

Se interrumpió, presa de las emociones. La anciana Magri miró al chico, y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar. Así que se acercó y lo tomó de la cabeza para estrecharlo contra su cuerpo.

\- ¿Acaso lo conociste?

\- Fue... como un segundo padre para mí.

\- ¿Fue? -preguntó la anciana, sin entender.

\- Sí. Lo mataron los españoles... ¡Lo mataron, malditos sean!

\- Shhh... Tranquilo, hijito. Créeme, entiendo tu dolor. Lo mismo le hicieron a mi padre cuando trató de defendernos de los esclavistas, a mí y a mis hermanos.

\- ¿En verdad? -dijo el muchacho, levantando la cabeza para mirarla.

\- Sí, hijito. Y los odie tanto como tú. Solo con la edad y la experiencia he llegado a perdonarlos.

\- Yo nunca los perdonaré. ¡Nunca! Quisiera... barrerlos a todos de la faz de la tierra.

\- ¿A todos? ¿Y Tú solo? Entonces debes ser el ser más poderoso de este mundo. Mucho más que nuestros dioses, y quizá más poderoso que el dios de los cristianos. Pero aunque tuvieras ese poder y lograras ejercerlo, no serías justo, hijito. Te entiendo bien, porque seguramente solo has tenido contacto con los españoles malos. Pero los hay buenos. Ya el anciano Baakir te hablará de Vasco de Quiroga. Y de Fray Bartolomé de las Casas. Además, dime: ¿te gusta vivir entre nosotros? 

El muchacho contestó con sinceridad.

\- Solo en mi desierto natal me he sentido como aquí, señora. Nunca pensé que volvería a sentirme tan identificado con las personas. Y con la tierra.

\- ¿Lo ves? Pues entonces, debemos protegernos entre todos, hijo. Y eso significa, que aún en nuestras guerras y luchas, no debemos ser innecesariamente crueles. Debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros, y no exponernos a que nos manden un ejército completo para barrernos. Recuérdalo siempre.

EL muchacho iba a contestar. Pero en ese momento, una muchacha joven entró al dispensario. Lloraba, y tenía sus manos envueltas en un lienzo de algodón.

\- ¡Madre! ¡Ayúdeme, por favor!

\- ¡Juani! ¿Qué te pasó, muchacha?

\- Me quemé...

La anciana se movió rápido. La quemadura era extensa y ya había producido ampollas. 

\- Hijo, ayúdame a preparar un emplasto mientras yo limpio estas ampollas. Toma la hoja del tercer cuenco que está sobre la mesa, y mastícala muy bien.

"Son quemaduras extensas" pensó la madre Magri. "Le van a quedar cicatrices permanentes".

El muchacho preparó el emplasto, y la anciana lo aplicó inmediatamente. La muchacha sintió un alivio instantáneo.

\- Me siento mucho mejor, madre.

\- ¿De verdad? No te hagas la fuerte, Juani. Eso debe dolerte muchísimo. Y esta planta curativa es buena, pero no te quita el dolor por sí sola.

\- Entonces, quizá la saliva de este muchacho tiene alguna propiedad curativa -respondió la bella muchacha, y le dedicó una sonrisa al chico.

La madre Magri los miró alternativamente y se sonrió. El apuesto muchachito se había sonrojado.

***

\- Entonces, ¿las Siete Ciudades y Cíbola eran una farsa? -preguntó el muchacho, que había escuchado fascinado todo el relato.

\- Todo parece indicar que así es -contestó el anciano Baakir-. Las han buscado durante mucho tiempo, sin ningún resultado. Si hubieran existido, las hubieran encontrado bastante al norte de los desiertos en los que tú vivías. Ese canalla de Marcos de Niza quedó como el peor embustero de la Nueva España y murió en desgracia, tal como lo merecía. 

\- Ya veo. Y Estebanico el Moro se valió de eso para llevarlos en la expedición, y luego perderse.

\- Se ha dicho que más bien lo mataron los indios, en algún sitio remoto llamado Hawikuha. Pero, ¿quién sabe? La verdad es que nadie vio el cadáver. Y se dice que era un tipo huidizo y licencioso. No me extrañaría que se perdiera para integrarse con los indios. Después de todo, vivió 8 años por esas tierras en la expedición de Alvar Núñez Cabeza de Vaca. Quizá hizo algunos amigos, prefirió quedarse con ellos, y armaron juntos todo el cuento de las ciudades y de que lo habían matado...

***

\- Mi señor, Yanga -dijo el muchacho-. Quiero agradecerle el día que me hizo pasar con la madre Magri y con el señor Baakir. Aprendí mucho, y creo que estoy empezando a ver algunas cosas de manera muy diferente.

\- ¿De verdad, muchacho? Me alegra escuchar eso -dijo el Yanga, que estaba reunido con Fernando y el capitán Simón-. Entonces, ya estás listo para comenzar a aprender más sobre nuestras tácticas de lucha. Sin duda ya eres un extraordinario soldado y has probado tu valía varias veces. Ahora debes comenzar a entrenarte como estratega, como capitán, y como hombre verdaderamente libre.

\- Muy bien, mi señor. Y si no le es molesto, creo que ya podrá dejar de referirse a mí como muchacho. Finalmente he encontrado un nombre.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo fue eso?

\- El anciano Baakir nos contó esta tarde la leyenda de las Siete Ciudades de Cíbola, y nos habló también de la expedición de Núñez Cabeza de Vaca. Y de Estebanico el Moro.

\- Es un relato muy interesante -dijo el Yanga.

\- Sí. Y me asombra el inmenso ingenio que tuvo aquel hombre para ganar su libertad final. Cómo se aprovechó de las debilidades y la ambición de sus enemigos para engañarlos, embaucarlos, y mandarlos en direcciones equivocadas. Jugó con sus esperanzas, los hizo perder mucho tiempo, dinero y esfuerzos. Y finamente no obtuvieron absolutamente nada.

\- Tienes razón.

\- De ahí he obtenido mi nombre, señor. Espero que así me llamen en adelante.

\- ¿Estebanico? -comentó Fernando, muy poco impresionado.

\- ¡No, mi señor! ¡De ninguna manera! -dijo el muchacho, sacudiendo la cabeza -. Estebanico es un nombre despectivo. ¡Un mote de niño! Así lo llamaron aquellos que lo despreciaban. Esos que le negaron todo mérito por el simple hecho de ser un esclavo negro. Aquellos a los que no les importó que arriesgara tantas veces su vida por sus compañeros, que los ayudara y siguiera fielmente. Que compartiera las mil penalidades a las que los sometieron los indios y las inclemencias del tiempo en el desierto.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo es que hemos de llamarte? -dijo el Yanga.

\- Quiero el nombre que le correspondía por derecho. El que le escamotearon aquellos que nunca lo quisieron ver como su igual. Si no le es molesto, mi señor: de aquí en adelante, llámeme Esteban.


	13. El furibundo guerrero. El gentil cimarrón

Esteban estaba sorprendido de todo lo que ignoraba respecto a cómo ser un verdadero guerrero.

Su arco estaba terminado y lo había probado con completo éxito. Las flechas de madera de pucte habían atravesado limpiamente el tronco de dos gruesos árboles, uno detrás del otro. Si en una batalla tenía suerte, podría derribar a una hilera completa de soldados españoles con una sola flecha.

Por supuesto, nadie más que él podía tensar ese arco. E inmediatamente después de la demostración, Gaspar, Francisco y Simón planificaron la manera de incorporar ese nuevo elemento táctico en las batallas.

Pronto se dio cuenta Esteban de cómo luchaban los cimarrones, y el por qué de la manera en la que lo hacían. La guerra de guerrillas, y el asalto a caravanas y haciendas era indispensable para obtener implementos de trabajo y subsistencia. Y al no presentar batalla abierta, evitaban las pérdidas humanas que no hubieran podido remediar fácilmente. El ejército de la Nueva España tenía millares de efectivos, contando a españoles criollos, indígenas e incluso esclavos negros bien adoctrinados. Ellos apenas sobrepasaban los quinientos, y las mujeres, ancianos y niños no estaban entrenados como guerreros.

\- Los estamos atacando donde más les duele, Esteban: en el bolsillo -le explicó el capitán Simón-. ¿Tú crees que realmente les interesan los soldados que puedan perder contra nosotros? No. Los reponen rápidamente. Pero el asalto a las caravanas y haciendas los hace perder dinero. Mucho dinero. Especialmente cuando nos robamos el producto, o lo quemamos. 

"Pero no los matamos indiscriminadamente, sin necesidad. Porque si no, se alzará un clamor popular contra nosotros, y pueden entonces mandar verdaderos ejércitos para aplastarnos. Y tampoco nos interesa eso. Esta guerra es un arma para obtener la paz, Esteban. Recuérdalo siempre."

Y Esteban asintió. Estaba comenzando a entender. Era realmente maravilloso poder escuchar las leyendas y recuentos históricos del viejo Baakir, trabajar con la madre Magri... Y conversar de vez en cuando con la bella Juani.

***

Atacar. Saquear. Huir. Ese era el sistema. Si se mataba a alguien, que fueran soldados españoles. Y era muy fácil reconocerlos por la coraza que llevaban.

Inevitablemente llegó la primera acción de pillaje en la que Esteban tomaría parte. El asalto a una caravana de comercio muy bien abastecida y escoltada. La estrategia de ataque que diseñaron Simón y Fernando era simple y directa: Esteban derribaría desde lejos, con sus flechas, a todos los soldados españoles que pudiera reconocer; y tres de los mejores arqueros harían lo propio, a mucha menor distancia y a ras de suelo. Una vez derribados la mayor parte de los guerreros españoles, comenzaría el pillaje con el resto de las fuerzas.

La caravana fue vigilada durante varios kilómetros. Todos los grupos de soldados fueron detectados, y sus posiciones en la caravana transmitidas por medio de silbidos que imitaban las voces de las aves canoras. Simón dio la orden de disparar, y Esteban dejó volar sus flechas sobre los desprevenidos soldados.

Los disparos de Esteban atravesaron cabezas y corazones. Las corazas de los soldados no fueron suficientes para rechazar las poderosas flechas. Uno tras otro fueron cayendo, hasta que algunos lograron determinar de dónde venía el ataque. Hicieron fuego con sus arcabuces; pero sin poder avistar al tirador, sus disparos fueron ineficaces. 

Una segunda lluvia de flechas acabó con sus esperanzas. Los tres tiradores los atacaron desde cerca, haciendo blanco en manos, brazos y cabezas desguarnecidas. La capacidad de reacción de los españoles casi había terminado, pero dos soldados que venían en retaguardia contraatacaron con sus arcabuces justo antes de que comenzara el pillaje.

\- ¡Ahí están, Esteban! ¿Los ves? -dijo Pedro señalándolos.

\- Perfectamente. Dalos por muertos.

\- ¡Pero están a unas 500 varas de distancia!

\- No importa -respondió Esteban, tensando el arco con tal fuerza, que Pedro creyó que la cuerda se rompería.

Esteban dejó volar sus flechas. Los dos hombres cayeron y enseguida comenzó el pillaje. La violenta lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que siguió termino muy rápido, con una victoria completa de los cimarrones. Cuando Pedro y Esteban llegaron, había muy poco que hacer. Los guerreros estaban amarrando firmemente, aunque con delicadeza, a una familia completa que habían sacado de un carruaje. El hombre les lanzaba improperios en español, y la mujer les rogaba que respetaran la vida de sus niños.

Simón se acercó para tranquilizar a la mujer. Pero en ese momento, un soldado que se había ocultado bajo el carruaje se arrojó sobre él espada en mano. Sin duda lo hubiera matado, pero Esteban se dio cuenta del peligro, y logró apartar a Simón del golpe que lo hubiera atravesado.

Con un movimiento felino, Esteban extrajo su propia espada y se enfrentó al soldado. El guerrero era un esgrimista experto, pero no estaba preparado para un despliegue de fuerza bruta como el que Esteban podía generar. El choque fue tan violento, que la espada del soldado se partió. Apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de que había perdido su arma, cuando una estocada atravesó su corazón y lo arrojó contra el piso.

Esteban estaba tan enojado, que se enfrentó al prisionero blanco y le gritó a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara.

\- ¿Demonios? ¿Traidores? ¡Ustedes son los malditos invasores que se adueñaron de todo y esclavizaron a nuestros pueblos, al amparo de su demoniaco dios de la guerra! ¡Lo que nosotros hacemos es un acto de defensa y de justicia!

Simón se acercó y tomó a Esteban por los hombros.

\- Esteban. Tranquilo. Estoy bien. El error lo cometí yo, por imprudente. Recuerda todo lo que hemos hablado.

Esteban respiró profundo y asintió, mientras guardaba su espada y se alejaba para ayudar con el pillaje.

***

El asalto fue un éxito completo. No hubo ninguna pérdida de vidas, excepto los soldados españoles abatidos. Y los guerreros recogieron gran cantidad de tela de algodón, alimento, azúcar, algunos toneles pequeños de aguardiente, arcabuces con un par de barriles de pólvora y balas; que Esteban se encargó de subir hasta el palenque.

La noche en que llegaron hubo una celebración ante el fuego. Y aunque Esteban era todavía muy joven, ya era un guerrero de pleno derecho y todos en el palenque ya sabían de su valor y sus hazañas. Hubo gran algarabía, y Esteban tuvo la oportunidad de impresionar a todos con su insospechado talento musical. Se unió a las danzas, con percusiones y baile que deleitaron a todos. Su oído musical solamente era comparable a su destreza con el arco, y pronto los músicos del palenque estaban dando la bienvenida a un nuevo integrante.

Estuvo departiendo alegremente con músicos y guerreros. Ellos le ofrecieron un recipiente con un poco del aguardiente que venía en el botín. Superada su impresión inicial, Esteban gustó de la bebida. Y tomó lo suficiente para sentirse un poco mareado. Así que no se dio cuenta de las miradas de deseo que le dirigían varias mujeres. Especialmente una de ellas. No era tan joven, pero sin duda era muy bella. No le quitó la vista de encima durante todo el tiempo que duró la celebración.

***

Esteban se dirigía con paso vacilante a su solitaria habitación, que por ser nueva estaba un poco alejada de las demás. Aunque no había bebido mucho, el fuerte licor se le subió a la cabeza y se sentía contento y sumamente desinhibido. Por eso, no sintió el menor recelo cuando se topó con aquella mujer muy cerca de la entrada de su refugio.

\- Hola, Esteban. ¿Te sientes bien? -dijo ella, aparentando preocupación.

\- Ssii -respondió él, arrastrando la voz -. Solo... un poco mareado.

\- No te preocupes -dijo ella con suavidad, mientras le sonreía-. ¿Me permitirías ayudarte?

\- C-claro -contestó un poco confundido.

Ella le ayudó a llegar hasta su esterilla y a aflojarse los cordones de la ropa. El muchacho comenzó a protestar, pero ella le sonrió mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cuerpo.

\- No pasa nada. No creo que duermas vestido, ¿o sí?

Esteban apenas alcanzaba a distinguirla en la penumbra. Los ojos de la mujer brillaban, y fue lo único que logró recordar antes de comenzar a abandonarse al placer de las nuevas sensaciones que ella le producía.

\- Eres increíble, Esteban. ¿Sabes que tienes muchas admiradoras? Y algunas no somos muy jóvenes. Guerrero, músico, curandero... ¿Y quién sabe cuántas cosas más? Te mereces un premio.

La mujer le había quitado el jubón, y comenzó a acariciarlo sensual y atormentadoramente. Esteban se estremecía ante el placer que le producían aquellas manos suaves y expertas. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba completamente desnudo.

La bella y experimentada mujer hizo uso de todo su arte. Comenzó con sus manos, y la siguieron sus labios y lengua en todas las partes sensibles del cuerpo del muchacho. Pronto, la pequeña habitación se llenó de jadeos, y sonidos de besos y humedades.

\- Si, hermoso guerrero. Te mereces una recompensa. Una verdadera recompensa. Y yo te la voy a dar.

La mujer se desnudó por completo; y su boca, sus pechos y el resto de su cuerpo se amoldaron muy pronto con el del muchacho. Y aunque Esteban nunca recordó completamente lo que ocurrió en aquella noche, siempre tuvo su iniciación sexual como uno de los recuerdos más placenteros de su vida. 

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, ella ya no estaba. Le costó trabajo identificarla; y no la recordó plenamente hasta que, algún tiempo después, tuvo la oportunidad de yacer nuevamente con ella y apurar varias veces el cáliz del placer entre sus brazos.

Posteriormente llegaría a amar a otra mujer mucho más que a su propia vida. Pero jamás olvidaría su primera experiencia con aquella hermosa y hábil mujer. La única en toda su vida que supo darle todo el placer, y ni una sola preocupación.

***

En los meses que siguieron, Esteban tomó parte en muchas acciones de pillaje, incluido el asalto exitoso a dos haciendas bien guarnecidas. Su valor y destreza en batalla se acrecentaban a cada nuevo encuentro, pero sin que se diera cuenta, algo estaba cambiando en su interior.

Ya no era solamente un guerrero. Había hecho gran amistad con Pedro, Simón y casi todos los luchadores más habilidosos. Los hombres y mujeres sabios del palenque apreciaban sus buenas disposiciones y su sed de conocimientos. Incluso Fernando había perdido muchos de sus recelos iniciales hacia él. Se integró al grupo de músicos del palenque, y tomaba parte en todas las celebraciones.

Ahora sentía a todo el palenque como su pueblo, y a la gente como su propia gente. Casi todos lo querían y lo estimaban, y él correspondía a aquel amor y preocupación con sentimientos recíprocos. Incluso comenzaba a convivir más con el grupo de mujeres jóvenes que lo buscaban, bajo la mirada de indulgencia de los capitanes y las personas mayores.

Y por supuesto, seguía gozando de los encuentros esporádicos con su amante. Binata, la hermosa viuda y madre de dos hijos. Pronto supo que Binata fue la esposa de un guerrero que perdió la vida unos años antes. Ella había sufrido muchísimo, y se rehusó a formar pareja con otro hombre. Pero había tenido amantes esporádicos entre los solteros, sin terminar jamás en una relación seria. Era en realidad una madre muy abnegada, pero tenía las urgencias eróticas propias de cualquier mujer sana y madura. Y procuraba satisfacerlas en la medida de lo posible. 

No era muy bien vista, pero todos le reconocían su talento como cocinera, su gran amor por sus hijos, y el hecho de que jamás se metía con un hombre casado o comprometido. Aquellos jóvenes que habían tenido la dicha de ser iniciados por ella en las artes del amor, siempre mantenían el secreto, y no hablaban de sus experiencias ni siquiera entre ellos.

Binata había logrado que Esteban perdiera gran parte de su timidez con las mujeres, y ejercía con él las funciones combinadas de una madre preocupada y una amante insaciable. Pronto fue claro para ambos que jamás estarían juntos, así que aquella excepcional mujer lo alentaba a convivir con las muchachas, a fijarse bien y no precipitarse en elegir a aquella con la que compartiría su vida. 

Así, el cariño y la preocupación que sentía por su amante, el descubrimiento de los placeres del sexo y el sentido de pertenencia que sentía en aquella comunidad, lo habían cambiado. Seguía odiando a los españoles con toda su alma, pero ahora intentaba no ensañarse con ellos, ni cometer una imprudencia que pudiera comprometer la situación de su gente. 

Se había jurado protegerlos con su propia vida. Mientras él pudiera respirar y moverse, no permitiría que su nuevo pueblo sufriera o desapareciera.

***

\- Tenemos que obligarlos a negociar. El Virrey todavía está renuente, pero esta vez tendrá que escucharnos. No le va a quedar otro remedio.

Esteban, Simón y Fernando asintieron. El Yanga los había convocado para hacerlos partícipes de su nueva estrategia.

\- Atacaremos y destruiremos la hacienda del encomendero de Orizaba. Tengo un plan para hacer que la puerta quede desguarnecida y los guerreros puedan entrar por ahí. El estúpido del Rey del Azúcar es tan arrogante, que no nos considera una amenaza real. Lo hemos espiado durante algunos meses, y estamos seguros de que su fuerza de combate no supera los setenta soldados.

\- Los acabaremos, entonces. ¿Hemos de traer algún rehén?

\- No todavía. Veremos cómo contesta el Virrey. Tengo entendido que el encomendero no es precisamente santo de su devoción. Pero mueve tanto dinero que, al enterarse de lo ocurrido, tendrá que enviar emisarios para negociar.

\- Está hecho, mi señor.

\- Esteban, prepara muchas de tus flechas especiales. Quiero que abatas tantos soldados como jamás lo has hecho. Y necesito que recorras los alrededores de por lo menos un quinto de legua a la redonda. Acaba con todos los soldados que encuentres. Y cuando lo hayas hecho, has de reunirte con el resto de los guerreros para completar el pillaje.

\- Sí, mi señor. ¿Cuándo asaltaremos la hacienda?

\- Exactamente en seis días. Tienes cuatro jornadas para trabajar.

\- Así lo haré, Yanga. Estaré listo.


	14. Estoy decidida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia:
> 
> Este episodio contiene una descripción explícita de un acto de tortura.

\- Entonces, ¿lo harás esta noche? Si lo haces, podemos volver a vernos aquí mismo. Nadie nos molestará. 

\- Claro que sí, preciosa - dijo el hombre mientras se vestía de nuevo, y se coloraba su coraza y sus avíos-. Me encantará volver a disfrutar de tus encantos. 

\- Recuerda: tampoco la lastimes demasiado. Será suficiente con romperle su asquerosa boca. No necesito más problemas con el Rey del Azúcar. Si haces bien este trabajo, te prometo que te daré lo que me pidas. 

El soldado se estremeció de lujuria. 

\- ¿En serio? ¿Todo lo que yo quiera? 

\- Sí. Todo lo que tú quieras - respondió la mujer, con una lascivia por lo menos igual a la él. 

***

Las últimas semanas habían sido una tortura constante para Connie. Aparentemente, todo seguía igual y ella desempeñaba las mismas funciones de siempre. Pero vivía en la angustia constante por no tener noticias de los planes del ama. ¿Quién sabe qué perversidades podría estar tramando aquella criatura repugnante y vengativa? 

Nunca le confío sus temores a Tene Sarabi. Y como la buena mujer no había observado nada que indicara un deseo de venganza por parte del ama, tampoco abordaba el tema. No deseaba espantar a Connie diciéndole que no había mucho qué hacer. Los amos eran gente cruel e inflexible. 

Lo que sí le había dicho a la muchachita era que no debía hacerse ningún tipo de ilusiones respecto a estar en la estima del amo. Él había reaccionado así, solamente porque no toleraba que nada ni nadie se metiera con sus cosas. 

\- Eso somos para ellos, pequeña. Cosas. No conviene que lo olvides nunca. 

Y su amiga tampoco le había traído una solución. Así que se dirigía a su cuarto, sumida en las tristes meditaciones de siempre. En uno de los pasillos principales se topó con uno de los soldados más brutales y desagradables. Lo reconoció al punto, y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Pero el soldado sacó un cuchillo de su tahalí, y cuando estuvo al lado de ella la sujetó del jubón, le tapó la boca y le puso el cuchillo en el cuello.

\- Si haces un solo ruido, te corto el gañote. ¿Me escuchaste, puta? 

Connie estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera pudo asentir. El soldado la arrastró por un oscuro pasillo hasta la puerta de una de las bodegas, y la metió de un empujón. Dejó la puerta entreabierta para que la luz de las antorchas le iluminara apenas el feo rostro picado por la viruela.

\- Este es un pequeño mensaje que te manda el ama, negra. No te ha olvidado. Y en cuanto se sienta mejor, se hará cargo de ti. Y me dijo que te diera un cariñito de su parte.

Sin avisar, la golpeó en la boca con el dorso de la mano. El impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte para tirarla. La muchachita se llevó la mano a los labios, y el agudo dolor y la vista de la sangre la hicieron lagrimear.

\- Si le dices a alguien de esto, no solo tú pagaras las consecuencias, maldita. Sabemos que quieres mucho a esa anciana negra de la cocina. A su edad, ¿te imaginas qué le pasaría si tuviera un accidente?

A pesar del miedo y el dolor, Connie volteó para verlo a la cara. El rostro del brutal soldado estaba desfigurado por una sonrisa sádica. 

El hombre se disponía a salir. Pero antes, miró a la muchachita de arriba a abajo y le dirigió una mirada lasciva.

\- Vaya, negrita. No estás nada mal; y esos jubones holgados no ocultan tu figura para nada. Si el ama me ordenara violarte, no dudaría un solo momento en hacerlo.

Y salió inmediatamente, riéndose a carcajadas.

***

\- ¿Qué tendría que hacer si quiero fugarme? -preguntó Connie a su amiga. 

La mujer fingió sorprenderse, y abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿De verdad estás pensando en eso? 

\- Sí. Es que... Ya recibí un mensaje del ama. ¿Recuerdas mi herida en la boca?

\- Sí.

\- Fue uno de los soldados del ama. Lo mandó a que me golpeara.

\- Oh, Dios mío - exclamó la mujer, intentando ocultar la satisfacción que aquello le producía-. Connie... Esto se pone cada vez más peligroso para ti.

\- Eso creo. Quizá si fuera yo sola, no me importaría tanto pero... También amenazaron a Tene Sarabi.

Connie rompió a llorar. La mujer la abrazó y le dio palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarla.

\- No te preocupes, amiga. Yo averiguaré cómo puedes hacerlo. Tengo algunos amigos entre los soldados de custodia. Quizá ellos puedan decirme algo que sirva para preparar una fuga.

***

\- ¿No has averiguado nada? -preguntó Connie después de unos días.

\- Sí, muchas cosas. Ya sé cuál es el sitio en el que hay menos vigilancia. Pero todavía no averiguo cómo puedes hacer para brincar la cerca. ¿Eres buena para trepar?

\- Sí -respondió Connie, recordando su infancia en la finca de sus padres.

\- ¡Perfecto! Eso nos va a ayudar mucho. Porque parece que hay varios lugares en los que puedes saltar la cerca con muy poco riesgo de que te descubran. La parte norte de la empalizada, la que da al risco, tiene un puesto de guardia abandonado. Quizá solo sea cuestión de caminar un poco.

\- Te lo ruego, amiga. ¡Averígualo por favor! Tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

***

Los acontecimientos le dieron la razón.

Esta vez, la advertencia y el castigo llegaron efectivamente de parte del ama. Nuevamente fue interceptada en camino a sus habitaciones por dos soldados, y estos la condujeron a una habitación vacía, apenas iluminada por unos candelabros. Casi en el centro de la estancia había un gran recipiente lleno de agua. Y frente a él, la figura obesa y desagradable del ama; apoyada en una vara que hacía las veces de bastón.

\- Así que aquí estás, maldita negra. Ahora por tu culpa, tengo que utilizar bastón. Mi pierna quedó mal. ¡Y tú eres la culpable, desgraciada! ¡Pero te juro que me las vas a pagar!

\- Señora... -empezó a decir Connie, presa del pánico.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Vas a ver lo que te va a pasar, maldita! ¡Comiencen ya!

Los soldados la tomaron por los cabellos y le introdujeron la cabeza en el recipiente de agua. Pronto, la muchacha se vio en la necesidad de respirar, pero sus captores no le permitían incorporarse. Sentía la enorme presión, el terrible esfuerzo de sus músculos por jalar aire. Cuando parecía que ya no resistiría más, la jalaron bruscamente y la sacaron del agua, boqueando.

\- ¿Ahora lo ves, desgraciada? Hay maneras de castigarte sin dejar rastros. ¡Otra vez!

Esta vez la dejaron por más tiempo. Intento patalear, manotear, pero fue imposible liberarse del agarre. No tuvo más remedio que inspirar, y el agua entró a sus pulmones haciéndola toser. Sus captores vieron las burbujas de aire y la sacaron en ese momento. Los espasmos de sus músculos respiratorios al toser eran tan dolorosos, que la hicieron lagrimear sin control.

\- ¡Por favor, señora! ¡No lo haga más! -gritó desesperada cuando pudo aspirar un poco de aire.

\- ¡Así te quería ver, maldita! ¡Rogándome! ¡Suplicándome! Pero no te servirá de nada, ¡porque tus súplicas no me devolverán el uso de mi pierna!

La cruel mujer se acercó a la muchacha y la tomó por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarla.

\- De buena gana te molería a palos. Te colocaría en el potro de tortura. Te mandaría a empalar. ¡Haría que te quebraran tus miserables huesos! Solo que eso me costaría la vida. Pero ya ves, hay maneras de castigarte sin dejar huellas, perra. 

Hizo una señal, y la tercera vez la dejaron todavía más tiempo. Tanto, que comenzó a sumirse en la inconsciencia. A pensar que moriría; y a la vez, a desearlo.

Justo cuando empezaba a perder la consciencia, la sacaron nuevamente del agua. Su acceso de tos fue mucho peor que los anteriores. Para su fortuna, no había comido ni bebido en varias horas, pues las incontrolables arcadas seguramente la hubieran hecho vomitar.

\- Esto es solo el principio, maldita. Tengo todo mi tiempo para pensar en lo que te voy a hacer. Y sé que tienes amigos, gente a la que quieres. Ellos también van a pagar, aunque no hayan hecho nada malo. ¡Vas a desear estar muerta, maldita! ¡Te lo juro que vas a desearlo! 

***

\- ¿Que te hizo qué? 

\- Intentó ahogarme en una pila de agua. Ay, amiga... ¡Nunca me sentí tan cerca de morir!

\- Connie... -musitó la mujer, al tiempo que la abrazaba-. ¡Debe haber sido horrible!

\- No te imaginas... Pero eso no es lo peor. ¡Amenazó de muerte a la gente a la que quiero! Y temo especialmente por Tene Sarabi.

\- Pero ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso esa mujer está loca?

\- Quizá sí, pero eso lo decide todo, amiga. Ahora estoy decidida. Me fugaré. Esta noche o mañana en la noche. Ya no puedo esperar.

\- Si de verdad estás decidida, ya tengo toda la información. Sé exactamente lo que tienes que hacer, y hacia dónde debes ir.

\- Explícame entonces, pero... Tengo una duda -Connie miró a la mujer ansiosamente-. ¿Tú crees que, si me escapo, ella se desquite con Tene Sarabi?

\- No. Tene Sarabi es demasiado valiosa. Aquella maldita solo pensaría en eliminarla llevada por el odio ciego que te tiene. Pero si tú no estás, ella no correrá peligro. Lo único que tienes que hacer, es evitar que te capturen, Connie.

\- Lo intentaré, amiga. Lo intentaré.

***

Durante todo el día, Connie apenas pudo concentrarse en sus deberes. Aquella noche debía fugarse. Había repasado el plan varias veces con su amiga, y mentalmente muchas veces más.

Por otro lado, por increíble que pudiera parecer, sentía pena y nostalgia por abandonar aquel lugar. Porque con todo y las vejaciones que había sufrido, se llevaría el recuerdo de muchos días cansados, pero tranquilos. Y sobre todo, le dolía dejar a Tene Sarabi y a la nueva amiga que había encontrado. Pasara lo que pasara, jamás las volvería a ver.

Ahora tenía que esperar la campana del cambio de guardia. En esos pocos minutos, podría saltar la cerca sin ser vista. Y como los porquerizos ya se habían retirado, no había manera de que alguien pudiera detectarla. El puesto de vigilancia tras la cerca norte estaba abandonado, ya que el escarpado risco que estaba tan solo unos metros detrás, funcionaba como barrera natural. Una vez allí, solamente tendría que bordear el risco, ganar el paso hacia el bosque, y de ahí... Que fuera lo que los dioses quisieran. Su amiga le había aconsejado dirigirse a las montañas. Quizá ahí pudiera encontrarse con los cimarrones de los que había oído hablar alguna vez.

Ya faltaba poco para el toque, y sus nervios estaban crispados al máximo. Había preparado una pequeña bolsa de tela con bastimento y un par de jubones. Sintió un tímido toque en la puerta del cuarto.

Connie se sobresaltó, pero no dudó ni un instante en que tenía que abrir. Era mejor que la encontraran en su cuarto, y no que dieran la alarma sobre su fuga desde aquel momento.

Para su sorpresa, era su amiga; que le traía una pequeña bolsa con dos barras de chocolate grandes, y una pequeña redoma de espíritu de vino.

\- Llévatelos, amiga. Te servirán de mucho si no encuentras nada para comer. Que los dioses te protejan.

\- Amiga... Muchísimas gracias.

Las mujeres se abrazaron llorando por unos instantes. Oyeron la campana del cambio de guardia.

\- Debes irte, amiga. Siempre te llevaré en el corazón -dijo la mujer, secándose las lágrimas.

\- Lo mismo a ti, amiga. ¡Gracias por todo! Te quiero mucho.

La mujer le dio un beso en la frente, y Connie partió en camino hacia las porquerizas.

Ella la contempló alejarse, y una mirada asesina desfiguró su rostro.

\- Buena suerte, maldita. Goza de la manera en que te mandarán al infierno.

***

Ni siquiera logró terminar de saltar la cerca.

Con el corazón en un puño, logró llegar sin contratiempos a las porquerizas del lado norte. Aparentemente no había nadie, así que se sintió confiada para llegar hasta la cerca y buscar un lugar para superar la empalizada.

Tuvo suerte. Aproximadamente cada veinte metros, había trabes de refuerzo dispuestos en diagonal. El asidero era firme, y sus pequeños pies se aferraban fácilmente a la madera. Aventó sus pertenencias al otro lado, y se dispuso a escalar. Pero para su horror, cuando comenzaba a bajar por el otro lado, vio a un grupo de tres soldados que la esperaban al otro lado de la empalizada.

No le dieron tiempo de reaccionar. Con gran agilidad, los hombres treparon y se apoderaron de ella. La bajaron inmediatamente y le cerraron la boca con las manos.

\- Vaya, vaya. ¿Así que tratando de fugarte, verdad putita? Para empezar, siempre debes asegurarte de que no haya nadie tras de la cerca, si es que vas a aventar tus cosas. Y en segundo lugar, ¿fuiste tan ingenua para pensar que la parte norte de la cerca en verdad estaría sin vigilancia? Eso es un rumor que propalamos precisamente para apresar a traidores como tú. Si eso te sirve de consuelo, debes saber que no eres la primera que cae.

El guardia que había hablado extrajo su cuchillo, y colocó la afilada hoja a un costado del cuello de Connie.

\- No hagas un solo ruido, porque te mataremos enseguida. ¡Félix! -dijo, dirigiéndose a uno de sus cofrades-. Ve por el amo. El decidirá lo que hay que hacer con esta pequeña mora.

El hombre se alejó, y los otros dos guardias la obligaron a caminar precisamente hasta el puesto de guardia abandonado en la parte norte.

Connie estaba aterrorizada. Tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que jamás volvería a ver la luz de un nuevo día.

\- Señor, por favor... -comenzó. Pero el guardia la tomó del cuello y clavó la punta de su cuchillo sobre su sien.

\- ¡Cállate, maldita! El amo llegará en un momento, y el decidirá lo que haremos contigo, ¿entendido?

Connie se estremeció. El filo del cuchillo se sentía helado sobre la piel de su cara.


	15. Tortura y venganza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA:
> 
> Este capítulo es el más crudo y terrible de todos. Habrá violencia de todo tipo, y actos de extrema crueldad. 
> 
> Aclaro que no lo he escrito de esta manera por sadismo o ensañamiento. Los eventos que se derivan de estos hechos tendrán mucha importancia en el resto de la historia. Y la descripción que haré, tiene una firme fundamentación en los recuentos históricos del trato que se daba a los esclavos recapturados; y en estudios y testimonios sobre víctimas y victimarios de la tortura.
> 
> Estas cosas terribles y sórdidas, por desgracia, ocurren en la realidad. Ocurrían en aquella época, y seguirán ocurriendo mientras el hombre siga explotando al hombre. 
> 
> Gracias por continuar conmigo.
> 
> El autor. 
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------  

> 
> "El hombre es el lobo del hombre"
> 
> Thomas Hobbes (1642)
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------

El terrible golpe le cruzó la cara, haciéndola lagrimear y sentir en la boca el sabor de su sangre. Ni siquiera pudo limpiarse. Dos soldados sujetaban firmemente sus brazos. 

\- ¡Maldita negra traidora! - gritó el amo fuera de sí-. Te trato bien, te doy buena comida... ¡Un lugar para ti sola! ¿Y así me pagas? 

Dos golpes más le rompieron la nariz y la hicieron gritar y suplicar. Pero sus suplicas solo consiguieron que aquel energúmeno se pusiera todavía más furioso. La tomó por los cabellos y le sacudió la cabeza violentamente. 

\- ¡Cállate, maldita! ¡Debería matarte ahora mismo! Pero me serás más útil de otra manera. ¡Vas a desquitar hasta el último céntimo que he pagado por ti! 

La soltó, y comenzó a dar órdenes directas:

\- ¡Matías, Juan! Llévenla al claro y preparen una buena fogata. Félix, tú trae todo lo necesario. Los hierros, la cachiporra, mi silla y el espíritu de vino. 

Luego volteó a ver a la muchacha. Su mirada se había transfigurado. Parecía una máscara de malicia y depravación. 

\- Si ya no me sirves como esclava, al menos me servirás como diversión, puta. 

***

La condujeron a un claro en el bosque, a casi un kilómetro de los muros exteriores de la hacienda. En ese sitio recóndito, el Rey del Azúcar y sus más fieles soldados podían entregarse a sus perversiones con total impunidad. 

\- Al final quizá hasta tenga que agradecerte, puta -le dijo el Rey del Azúcar a la aterrorizada muchacha-. Hacía mucho que yo y mis muchachos no nos divertíamos como lo haremos contigo. ¡Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer! 

Los soldados la sujetaron bien y rápidamente le desgarraron la ropa, dejándola completamente desnuda. Llena de terror y de vergüenza, Connie gritaba y se debatía como un animal acorralado. La vista de su cuerpo joven y hermoso enardeció a sus lujuriosos captores, y comenzaron a tocarla y manosearla sin recato alguno.

El amo se preparó para disfrutar el espectáculo. Estas situaciones siempre lo enardecían, y despertaban sus más bajos instintos sádicos y morbosos. Dejó que sus hombres se divirtieran mientras él, con toda tranquilidad, se desnudaba de la cintura para abajo y se servía un vaso de espíritu de vino. Se reclinó en su silla, tal cual si fuera a disfrutar de un entretenido espectáculo.

La muchachita creyó morirse de pena. Su intimidad jamás había sido vulnerada de manera tan afrentosa. Aquellos cerdos infames deslizaron sus manos y bocas por todas las partes de su cuerpo que podían alcanzar. Y sus esfuerzos por liberarse solo provocaban que la mordieran con fuerza en partes muy sensibles.

El amo comenzó a excitarse y a satisfacerse por sí mismo. Aquello no había sido más que un agradable precalentamiento. Ahora venía su parte favorita.

\- Ablanden a la zorra. Que comience su camino al infierno.

Aquellos hombres brutales comenzaron a golpearla salvajemente, sin la menor consideración. La pobre niña recibía golpes en el vientre, el rostro, los pechos, las costillas y patadas en las piernas y los dedos de los pies. Sus gritos pidiendo misericordia eran completamente inútiles, y solo servían para que aquellos demonios se ensañaran más con ella. Su rostro pronto estuvo cubierto por sangre, y le pareció escuchar el chasquido de alguna de sus costillas al romperse.

De pronto la soltaron, y cayó inmediatamente al piso. Ya le era imposible sostenerse en pie. Los soldados comenzaron a patearla con mayor saña aun. Todo su cuerpo era un nudo sordo de dolor terrible, y apenas pudo cubrirse el rostro con los brazos. 

Ya no suplicaba. Se limitaba a gritar, a llorar, e intentar consolarse a sí misma.

\- _Dios, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué karma estoy arrastrando de mis otras vidas? ¿Qué es lo que estoy pagando con esta tortura?_

Comenzó a rezar, cosa que sus padres le habían enseñado y no había hecho en muchísimo tiempo. Si existían dioses en el cielo, alguno tenía que escuchar sus súplicas y acortar su sufrimiento.

El Rey del Azúcar gozaba viendo la despiadada golpiza. Pero pronto notó que la niña apenas gemía. Era momento de aplicar el siguiente método.

\- ¡Matías! ¡La cachiporra!

Uno de los hombres dejó de golpearla, pero los otros dos continuaron mientras él iba a recoger una pesada cachiporra de madera de ébano. Se colocó junto a la muchacha y la levantó el arma con las dos manos, esperando la señal.

\- ¡Brazo!

La cachiporra se estrelló contra el delicado brazo de la niña. Connie emitió un grito desgarrador. Había sentido claramente que el hueso de su brazo se rompía, y el terrible dolor de los extremos de hueso al desgarrar sus músculos.

\- ¡Mamaaaa! ¡Mamitaaa! ¡Ayúdame, por favor! -suplicó la pequeña.

\- ¡Cállate! -gritó uno de aquellos demonios, mientras redoblaban los golpes con sus pesadas botas.

\- _¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!_ -suplicó Connie para sus adentros- _Ya no puedo más... Ya no quiero sentir... ¡Prefiero estar muerta!_

Como si fuese una respuesta a sus súplicas, un terrible golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza la aturdió. Y tras otro golpe más fuerte aún, sintió que su consciencia se desvanecía. Cuando dieron la orden de romperle otra extremidad, ya no era capaz de sentir nada.

***

Mientras tanto, el Rey del azúcar estaba más excitado que nunca. Al parecer, la joven se había desmayado, porque no gritó cuando la cachiporra rompió el hueso de su pierna. Era el momento para que todos llegaran a la culminación.

\- ¡Es hora, muchachos! ¿Quién irá primero?

Los soldados parecían haber decidido los turnos de antemano, pues uno de ellos fue el primero en desnudarse y acomodarse entre las piernas de la chica para violarla salvajemente. Los otros dos se desnudaron también, y se estimulaban manualmente para tomar el lugar de su colega justo después de que hubiese terminado.

El infame violador llegó a la culminación justo en el momento en que el Rey del Azúcar hacía lo propio. Cuando se retiró, ya otro se alistaba para tomar su lugar; y el amo decidió que la noche era joven, y que la diversión apenas estaba comenzando.

\- ¡Matías! Mientras Félix y Juan terminan, ve calentando los hierros en la fogata. Y acerca al fuego una botella con espíritu de vino. La reviviremos y continuaremos la fiesta. ¡La puta debe disfrutar de su camino al infierno!

\- Por supuesto, patrón -dijo el matarife con una sonrisa diabólica, y se apresuró para cumplir las órdenes.

El amo apuró el resto de su vaso y se sintió bien y refrescado. Esa sería la última sensación agradable que tendría en su vida. Porque a continuación, un ruido sordo y gorgoteante llamó su atención y el de los otros soldados. 

El segundo de ellos, que ya se había colocado para concretar su violación, cayó al piso y se sujetaba el cuello en un intento por respirar y contener la sangre que se le escapaba. Algún arma demoniaca le había atravesado el cuello. Un segundo disparo le atravesó la cabeza, y el infeliz cayó para no levantarse más.

Los demás no habían salido de su asombro, cuando sintieron que sus rodillas y sus órganos sexuales eran atravesados por un agudísimo dolor. Tan terrible, que comenzaron a chillar como cerdos y cayeron al piso, sujetando sus genitales para intentar detener el espantoso dolor.

El Rey del Azúcar no entendía lo que pasaba. Sus hombres gritaban y se dolían peor de lo que la esclava lo había hecho. ¿Acaso habían sido víctimas de algún arte de brujería?

En ese momento, salió de entre los matorrales un hombre alto, extraordinariamente fornido; empuñando un arco formidable y preparado para disparar. Presa del pánico, el amo comenzó a correr. Pero un golpe en su rodilla, y un dolor sordo y mortal lo hicieron caer y gritar.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas, maldito? -dijo aquel hombre, mientras disparaba una flecha que atravesó la otra pierna y la dejó clavada en el piso.

Lo dejó gritando y retorciéndose de dolor, mientras iba a ver a los soldados heridos.

\- Son muy valientes con una pobre muchacha indefensa, ¿verdad? ¡A ver qué les parece esto, desgraciados!

Disparó una lluvia de flechas hacia las piernas y los brazos de los dos soldados que seguían vivos, clavándolos en el piso en ángulos imposibles. De nada servía que intentaran moverse. Las durísimas flechas de madera de pucte no cedían a la tracción.

\- Todavía no sé si los mataré o no -dijo aquel hombre acercándose a la hoguera. Reparó en los hierros que se calentaban al fuego, y adivinó enseguida lo que se proponían hacer con ellos. 

\- ¡Malditos, degenerados! -gritó el muchacho, sintiendo que la sangre se le agolpaba en la cara-. Iban a torturar a esta pobre muchacha, ¿verdad? ¡A ver qué les parece esto!

Se acercó a ellos con los hierros ardientes y les quemó los genitales hasta arrancarlos. Los gritos de agonía de aquellos hombres se oirían de seguro a cientos de metros de distancia, pero no habría quien los ayudara. El plan del Yanga había funcionado a la perfección, y la hacienda del Rey del Azúcar estaba siendo saqueada y quemada en aquellos momentos. 

\- Este maldito murió demasiado rápido -dijo Esteban, pateando el cadáver del segundo violador -. Ustedes no tendrán tanta suerte. 

Contempló por un momento el cuerpo destrozado de la hermosa muchacha morena que yacía en el piso; y sintió una mezcla de piedad por ella, y repulsión y odio por aquellos degenerados. 

\- En memoria de ella, les daré una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

\- Era... mi... esclava -balbuceó el Rey de Azúcar, intentando alcanzar una espada tirada a un par de metros de él.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ella era mi esclava. Mi propiedad. Yo podía hacer con ella...

\- ¡Maldito degenerado! Te crees superior por haber nacido blanco y afortunado, ¿verdad? Pero tú solo no vales nada, y te lo voy a demostrar. ¡Recoge ya la maldita espada!

Con un movimiento desesperado, el hombre tomó la espada. Esteban extrajo a suya y dejó el arco tirado en el piso. Aunque luchaba, el Rey del Azúcar ni siquiera era capaz de contrarrestar los golpes de Esteban. Finalmente, su espada voló junto con su mano. Y el dolor de la amputación lo hizo emitir un alarido desgarrador.

\- ¿Lo ves, maldito? ¿Qué eres? ¡Una bolsa llena de excremento! Tú solo no vales nada. ¡Nada! Solo puedes ordenar y abusar de mujeres indefensas. Pero esta vez... te juro que ni siquiera tu dios te va a salvar de lo que te espera.

Y al tiempo que lo decía, dejo caer su espada para seccionarle la pierna izquierda, justo por arriba de la rodilla. Los gritos de dolor de la muchacha no habían sido nada comparados con los bramidos que emitía aquel hombre. Y tal muestra de cobardía solo hizo que Esteban se pusiera aún más furioso.

\- ¡Cállate, maldito! ¡¡Cállate ya!! -y con otro tajo terrible, le cortó la otra pierna.

Los gritos del amo consiguieron que uno de los soldados empalados reaccionara con los últimos vestigios de energía que le quedaban. Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, logró arrancar su brazo empalado, resistiendo el dolor para no llamar la atención de Esteban. Tan silenciosamente como pudo, tomó el arcabuz que colgaba de su tahalí, y ya se disponía a disparar. Pero hizo suficiente ruido como para que Esteban lo escuchara. El muchacho se volvió de súbito, y le cortó el brazo a su enemigo justo antes de que apuntara. 

\- ¡Vaya, maldito! Tú al menos tienes algo de valor. Pero quizá eres el más despreciable de todos. Te vi echando los hierros a la hoguera, así que me aseguraré de que tengas una muerte tan dolorosa como los demás.

Enseguida cortó los brazos y las piernas restantes de los tres criminales. Permaneció completamente indiferente a sus gritos y a sus súplicas de que los matara de una vez. Y no conforme con ello, detuvo los profusos sangrados utilizando leños ardientes para quemar las extremidades amputadas.

Sin ninguna delicadeza, juntó los cuatro inútiles cuerpos e hizo caso omiso de cualquier súplica e improperio. Acudió al pie de la fogata y observó el resto de los hierros de marcaje y la gran botella con espíritu de vino. 

Aquello fue el colmo. Llevó uno de los hierros y la botella junto a aquellos desgraciados. Se paró junto al semiinconsciente Rey del Azúcar, y le espetó con rabia.

\- No quiero ni imaginarme lo que le iban a hacer a la muchacha con estas cosas. Pero sí puedo imaginarme lo que yo les voy a hacer.

Tomó el hierro marcador y lo puso sobre la cara del hombre. Sus espantosos chillidos impidieron que se escuchara el estallido de su ojo, que incapaz de contener su dilatación, salió expelido por la cuenca.

\- Estoy perdiendo demasiado tiempo -dijo Esteban en voz alta - Me aseguraré de que sufran, y luego terminaré lo que me falta hacer por aquí.

Avivó los fuegos todo lo que pudo, y vertió el contenido de la botella de espíritu de vino sobre los cuatro. Los dos guardias que quedaban conscientes seguían suplicando que les evitara el espantoso dolor que sabían que iban a padecer; pero Esteban no se conmovió. Uno a uno, los arrojó al fuego, que al contacto del espíritu de vino se convirtió en una verdadera hoguera en la que los cuerpos se asaron lentamente. Arrojó también los hierros, botellas, y las extremidades amputadas, sin perturbarse en lo más mínimo por los llantos, gritos e imploraciones de aquellos desgraciados hacia un Dios que nunca pareció sentir misericordia.

Al final, Esteban alimentó el fuego declinante con leños hasta hacerlo crepitar con furia. Los cuerpos no debían ser reconocibles.

Al lado del charco de sangre, Esteban encontró armas y unos cuantos sacos de pólvora. Sonrió. Aquella pólvora le permitiría concluir el trabajo. Solo quedaba una cosa más por hacer.

Se acercó al cuerpo de la muchacha, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que la piedad lo ganaba. Estaba cubierta de sangre, raspones y heridas en todo su cuerpo. Su brazo y su pierna derecha estaban dobladas en ángulos antinaturales, y su rostro se veía desfigurado por la inflamación.

Y aun así, la muchacha seguía siendo hermosa. Pero ahora estaba muerta.

Esteban sintió que las emociones le ganaban de nuevo. Se había dejado llevar por su odio, por su deseo de venganza. Pero viendo a aquel hermoso ángel destrozado y mancillado. ¿Cómo no sentir odio?

¿Cómo era posible que no quisiera vengarse?

Y todo por el color de piel. Por los prejuicios. Por la estúpida creencia de que algunos humanos nacían para abusar sin cesar; y otros debían sufrir, morir, y ser humillados sin derecho a quejarse.

Ya no podía hacer nada por ella. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para darle sepultura. La envolvería en el lienzo que aquellos miserables habían traído, y le levantaría un túmulo de piedra. Así, al menos, su cuerpo se reintegraría a la tierra; sin que las bestias salvajes vinieran a desgarrarlo y mancillarlo.

Llevó el lienzo y comenzó a levantar el cuerpo de la chica para envolverlo con él. Pero en ese momento sintió un estertor. Sin atreverse a creerlo, puso el oído sobre el pecho desnudo de la joven, y tuvo un estremecimiento de sorpresa.

¡El corazón latía! ¡Y también respiraba irregularmente!

El cuerpo de la muchacha se negaba a morir. Pero sin duda moriría, si no recibía atención inmediata.

¿Qué hacer? 

Sus heridas eran tan graves, que ninguno de sus amigos podría atenderla allí. Había que llevarla hasta la aldea. Pero, ¿sería capaz de resistir el traqueteo que implicaba el largo traslado?

Tenía que intentarlo.

Rápidamente, se quitó el jubón y despuntó algunas de sus flechas para entablillar el brazo y la pierna de la muchacha. Por suerte, los bordes de las fracturas parecían rectos, y no le fue tan difícil reacomodar los huesos y sujetarlos con las tablillas y los trapos.

La envolvió bien con el lienzo y los restos del jubón que le habían quitado. La madrugada refrescaba, y era importante que no perdiera el calor.

Una vez que estuvo envuelta, tuvo la impresión de que la chica se quejaba quedamente. Esteban le pasó la mano por la cabeza y le dijo con suavidad.

\- No te preocupes, linda. Te llevaré a donde puedan curarte. Estarás bien, ya lo veras.

La visión de la chica herida lo conmovía hasta lo más profundo de su alma, casi hasta hacerle derramar lágrimas de impotencia por no poder ayudarla más. Siguiendo un impulso, de manera casi inconsciente, humedeció sus labios y la besó en la frente. 

Asombrado, se dio cuenta de que la joven movía la cabeza. Y aunque no pudo recobrar la consciencia, su respiración se hizo más intensa. Eso bastó para que Esteban sintiera arder en sí mismo la llama de la esperanza.

\- Aunque desfallezca, te llevaré a donde puedan atenderte, hermosa. Te lo prometo.

La levantó con delicadeza y se lanzó a correr, teniendo mucho cuidado de no perturbarla innecesariamente. Solo se tomaría un momento para avisar a los suyos. Y luego, a correr sin detenerse, hasta llegar a la aldea. 


	16. Me llamo Connie

\- No va a sobrevivir, Esteban - dijo apenada la madre Magri. 

\- ¿Por qué, madre? 

\- Mira - la anciana descubrió el vientre de la muchacha -. Está hinchado, ¿lo ves? Y ella es una muchacha delgada. La única explicación es que sus líquidos internos se derramaron. Está rota por dentro. 

\- ¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer? -dijo Esteban con tristeza. 

\- No hay una manera conocida para arreglarlo. Atendiste muy bien su brazo y su pierna; e incluso sus costillas rotas hubieran sanado con el tiempo. Pero no podemos arreglarla por dentro. No sabemos de dónde está rota; y aunque lo supiéramos, al abrirla toda esa sangre y líquidos saldrían de su cuerpo y moriría. En verdad Esteban, no puedo entender cómo es que sigue respirando. Esta muchachita es extraordinariamente fuerte. 

\- Y hermosa - completó Esteban en voz muy baja. 

La anciana lo escuchó, pero no tenia deseos de apenar al muchacho con un comentario.

\- Entonces, ¿la traje solamente a morir y a que la enterremos, madre? 

La anciana se quedó pensando por unos momentos. Tenía que ser cuidadosa, pues no debía darle falsas esperanzas a Esteban. 

Tenía muy presente lo que ocurrió con las manos de Juani. El emplasto que Esteban hizo con su saliva en aquella ocasión dejó completamente curadas las manos de la muchacha. Eso por sí mismo ya era extraordinario. Pero lo verdaderamente desconcertante es que las manos se curaron por completo en menos de dos días.

No había hablado de eso con nadie por temor a estar equivocada. Aun así, jamás lo olvidó. Y en aquel momento, parecía que el emplasto que Esteban podía preparar era la única esperanza que tenía esa jovencita. 

\- Podemos intentar algo, Esteban. Pero depende exclusivamente de ti. 

\- ¿De mí? - dijo el muchacho, desconcertado. 

\- Sí. Te diré lo que tienes que hacer. Y debes hacerlo exactamente como yo te diga, ¿comprendes? 

\- Sí, madre. 

\- No puedes equivocarte. Una vez que empieces no podrás rectificar. Y me temo que esta pobre niña quizá no tenga otra oportunidad. Su respiración se está haciendo muy lenta. 

Esteban asintió. Estaba determinado a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarla. 

\- Te daré una cantidad de hojas para que prepares un emplasto. Debes masticarlas muy, muy bien; hasta que hagas una papilla que casi se pase sola. Tomarás ahora mismo bastante agua, porque vas a necesitar mucha saliva. 

Después de que Esteban tomara el agua, la anciana continuó. 

\- Recuerda, el emplasto debe convertirse en una papilla muy líquida. Cuando esté listo, le abrirás la boca y le pasarás el emplasto directamente de la tuya. Tendrás que utilizar tu lengua para asegurarte de que la trague. 

Al escuchar esto, el muchacho tuvo un violento sonrojo. Eso sería como... Besarla. 

\- Madre, pero... ¿Es necesario que haga eso? 

\- Esteban... - dijo ella con indulgencia -. La pobre niña no puede ni respirar bien. Mucho menos podrá tragar, y no hay otro modo de hacerlo. No tengas miedo. Solamente sé suave y delicado. Si logra tomarla, quizá tenga alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir. ¿Lo harás? 

Esteban se sonrojó nuevamente. Pero no vaciló. 

\- Si, madre. Lo haré. 

***

Esteban preparó el emplasto, asegurándose de moler muy bien con sus dientes y su saliva hasta obtener una consistencia prácticamente líquida. Solo tuvo un momento de vacilación, al abrir la boca de la muchacha y acercarse a ella. Aún con todas las heridas, raspones e hinchazón, la muchachita era muy hermosa. Y por alguna razón, a pesar de sus experiencias con Binata, se sentía como un niño prístino que se preparaba para recibir su primer beso. 

Los labios de la muchachita eran muy bellos y suaves. Trató de no pensar en eso, y vertió lentamente el contenido de su boca en la de ella. Utilizó suavemente su lengua, y la muchacha recibió en su faringe la improvisada medicina. 

Ocurrió entonces algo milagroso. Tras recibir el primer trago, la niña comenzó a tragar poco a poco. Voluntariamente. Y no tardó mucho deglutir todo el contenido. La madre Magri estaba fascinada y conmovida casi hasta el punto de las lágrimas. 

\- Increíble, Esteban. Increíble. Esto confirma todas mis sospechas.

\- ¿Cuáles? -repuso el muchacho, que todavía estaba sonrojado y perturbado por lo que acababa de hacer.

\- Eres un extraordinario guerrero. Pero en realidad no naciste para ello. Lo eres por necesidad, y quizá por herencia. Tu verdadero destino era ser un maestro sanador.

Esteban abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. La anciana colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, y acarició sus rizos oscuros con el amor de una verdadera madre.

\- No debo darte falsas esperanzas, pero puede ser que esta muchachita logre vivir. Te suplico que no hables de esto con nadie. Después te explicaré por qué. ¡Quieran los dioses que tu verdadero destino todavía sea capaz de alcanzarte, hijito!

***

Connie abrió los ojos suavemente. Poco a poco fue consciente de su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada en una esterilla de paja. Cuando al fin pudo ver, se percató de que estaba en el interior de una choza humilde, pero muy limpia. Entraba muy poca luz, pero alcanzaba a distinguir la silueta de una anciana que estaba sentada al lado de su esterilla.

\- Ya esperaba que despertaras. ¿Te sientes mejor, linda?

Por un instante, Connie pensó que era Tene Sarabi quien le hablaba. Pero la voz y la cara de esta anciana eran muy diferentes. Se sobresaltó por un momento e intentó incorporarse, pero se sentía débil y no lo consiguió.

La anciana le puso las manos sobre sus hombros, y le acarició la frente y los cabellos con un paño húmedo.

\- Tranquila, pequeña. Estás a salvo. Descansa. Llevas mucho tiempo inconsciente, y has comido y bebido muy poco.

Hasta ese momento, Connie no se percató de que su boca estaba completamente seca. Apenas pudo hablar en un débil susurro.

\- ¿Dónde... estoy?

\- En las montañas, niña. En nuestro palenque. ¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó?

La muchacha hizo un esfuerzo por recordar, pero fue inútil. Al parecer, los golpes que recibió en la cabeza habían bloqueado su memoria.

\- No.

\- No te preocupes por ahora. Es posible que lo recuerdes de nuevo pronto. Lo importante es que ya has despertado. Quizá puedas beber algo, y comer un poco de papilla de maíz.

La anciana le trajo un cuenco de agua, y Connie comenzó a beber.

\- Muy despacio, hijita. Hazlo muy despacio, o la vomitarás. ¿Cómo sientes tu brazo y tu pierna?

\- Bien, en verdad -contestó ella entre dos sorbos de agua-. Le agradezco mucho, señora.

\- Ya no hables, niña. Todavía no estás completamente recuperada. Quizá mañana puedas salir de la esterilla y dar unos pocos pasos. Por ahora, debes comer y beber poco a poco, y solo lo que puedas.

Connie asintió. Tenía muchísimas dudas, pero se sentía cansada. No sabía dónde estaba, ni quién era aquella mujer. Pero por alguna razón, tenía una sensación placentera y casi olvidada desde hacía varios años.

Por fin se sentía tranquila.

***

Esteban regresaba a la aldea con los últimos remanentes del saqueo de la hacienda. Se sentía cansado como nunca antes, pero no se quejaba. En realidad, estaba ansioso por llegar y correr a la choza de la madre Magri.

Era la primera vez que sus capitanes y compañeros le reprochaban por algo que había hecho. Torturar y matar a los soldados y al dueño de la hacienda ya era bastante malo. Pero además, el hecho de que no les ayudara en el pillaje por rescatar a una mujer que no sobreviviría, hizo perder la paciencia a más de uno. 

Incluso el Yanga le había dicho algo al respecto. Pero finalmente, el anciano líder fue quien terminó intercediendo por él. Yanga hizo notar a todos los cimarrones que le debían grandes servicios al valor y al arco de Esteban. Y una vez que le hubo dado el emplasto curativo a la muchacha morena, salió enseguida para ayudar a cargar con el resto de los enseres que obtuvieron de la hacienda.

La tarea había tomado varios días, pero finalmente estaba terminada y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Muchos de sus amigos ni siquiera se habían molestado con él, y uno de ellos recuperó su arco y las flechas restantes. Los restos calcinados de los españoles fueron bien ocultados; y todos tuvieron que reconocer, como siempre, su fuerza y su valor a toda prueba.

Cuando llegó a la choza, la madre Magri le gritó que entrara. Se encontró con que la buena señora le ayudaba a la muchacha a comer y beber. Estaban sentadas sobre la esterilla, y la muchacha tenía puesto un jubón del mismo tipo que utilizaban las mujeres del palenque. La chica aún se veía muy cansada, y era evidente que había perdido peso desde la última vez que la vio. Pero podía moverse, y sus heridas externas estaban casi curadas.

Esteban se sonrojó un poco. A pesar de su aspecto demacrado y sus heridas leves, le parecía que la muchachita era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

La anciana saludó a Esteban y después, dirigiéndose a la muchacha, le dijo con suavidad.

\- Pequeña, te presento a Esteban. Él fue quien te salvó y te trajo aquí. Y fue él quien procuró la medicina para que pudieras aliviarte de todo.

La muchachita volteó a verlo con sus grandes ojos oscuros. Nunca se imaginó que su salvador fuera un muchacho tan guapo y bien plantado. Desvió la vista rápidamente por la pena que le producía mirarlo.

\- Me llamo Connie -dijo quedamente la muchacha-. Connie Maheswaran. Y tú eres... ¿Steven?

\- Esteban -respondió el chico con timidez-. Pero no te preocupes. Tú puedes llamarme como quieras.

Connie se sonrojó. La voz del muchacho se le hacía conocida. Pero estaba segura de que no lo había escuchado antes en la realidad. Era como si le hablara desde los ecos lejanos de un sueño que casi olvidado.

\- G-gracias, Steven. Es que... El español no es mi lengua natural, y a mí... me cuesta mucho trabajo pronunciar la letra E, cuando va al principio de un nombre con "s". 

La madre Magri los miró alternativamente. Era evidente lo que estaba ocurriendo, y la anciana se sintió contenta.

\- ¿Me permiten un momento, muchachos? Tengo que ir a un menester, y estaré fuera unos minutos. ¿Dejarías que Esteban te ayudara a terminar de beberte el agua, Connie?

\- Bueno... -respondió la chica, más sonrojada todavía.

Esteban acudió a ayudarla, profundamente apenado. Le parecía increíble lo que sentía, especialmente porque la hermosa Binata, Juani y el resto de las bellas mujeres de la aldea nunca habían logrado inquietarlo tanto.

Tomó el cuenco y lo dirigió con precaución a los generosos labios de la muchacha. Ella bebió mientras lo miraba de soslayo, intentando ocultar el rubor de su rostro.

Esteban se perdió en sus hermosos ojos, pero el embrujo duró solo un instante. Connie trató de hablar sin haber retirado el cuenco de su boca, lo cual hizo que se ladeara y se derramara un poco de su contenido. Esteban creyó morirse de pena, y se deshizo en disculpas mientras buscaba algo con qué secarla. 

\- No hay problema, solo... fue una pequeña torpeza por mi parte -dijo ella.

\- No. La culpa fue mía.

\- No, mía.

\- No.

Y de pronto, la chica empezó a reír. ¡Parecían dos niños peleando! Era tan gracioso...

Era la suya una hermosa risa suave, cantarina; que pronto hizo que Esteban se contagiara. La carcajada los liberó, rompió el hielo. Cuando al fin se calmaron, la chica lo miró nuevamente mientras sonreía.

\- Encantada de conocerte, Steven.

\- Encantado de conocerte, Connie Maheswaran -respondió el chico, admirando otra vez aquellos hermosos ojos oscuros.


	17. Volviendo a creer

** _Excelentísimo señor Don Juan de Mendoza y Luna, Virrey de la Nueva España._ **

_Que la paz de Nuestro Señor Dios esté con usted. En este 15 de febrero del año de mil seiscientos siete, os saludo._

_Señor Virrey. Le escribo estas líneas para ponerlo al tanto de que la situación con los esclavos negros fugados conocidos como cimarrones, ha empeorado._

_Se han vuelto mucho más osados y sanguinarios. Prácticamente no pasa un mes sin que alguna caravana o hacienda sea asaltada. Ya está usted al tanto de los espantosos destrozos ocasionados en la otrora hacienda del desaparecido Encomendero de Orizaba, el señor Don Francisco de Pisuegra, conocido coloquialmente como "El Rey del Azúcar"._

_Después de estos acontecimientos, una caravana más fue asaltada. Y con ella, tuvimos que lamentar la pérdida del conde Don Federico García, quien al intentar repeler el pillaje de sus propiedades, fue abatido por los cimarrones enfrente de su señora esposa y sus cinco hijos. _

_Esta situación, señor Virrey, se está volviendo intolerable. El abasto de azúcar y productos derivados de la destilación de la caña hacia la Ciudad de México se ha visto seriamente afectado. Numerosas familias nobles han tenido que lamentar pérdidas humanas, y comienza a hacerse difícil reclutar hombres para los ejércitos privados de encomenderos y hacendados._

_Debido a ello, exigimos acciones enérgicas y resolutivas de su parte. El grupo de hacendados y encomenderos al que represento ya no está dispuesto a ver mermado su patrimonio y su familia. En caso de no encontrar respuesta favorable a nuestras demandas, nos veremos obligados a acudir a la autoridad superior. Estamos dispuestos a fletar un barco y acudir personalmente a exponer nuestros problemas a Vuestra Excelentísima Majestad, el Rey Felipe III de España._

_Sin embargo, deseamos dar un voto de confianza a Vuestra Excelencia. Esperamos su rápida y enérgica respuesta, y estamos en la mejor disposición de apoyar con tropas e insumos para llegar a una resolución satisfactoria de nuestro problema._

_Que la gracia de Nuestro Señor Dios esté con usted._

_Ecce Signum: Don Manuel Espinoza de Arrabal._

\- ¡Y un cuerno! ¡Juro por Santiago Apóstol que ya estoy harto de escuchar los chillidos de esa caterva de ladrones! -Exclamó el Virrey después de leer la carta -. Exigen soluciones, prometen apoyo, y luego se roban lo que pueden y quieren que se les exenten impuestos y alcabalas. ¡Mal rayo los parta! ¿Y cómo no se van a fugar y a vengar los cimarrones, si los tratan peor que a los bueyes de sus yuntas?

\- Excelencia, el problema es que si todo esto llega a oídos del Rey Felipe, usted puede ver en peligro su nombramiento como Grande de España...

\- Eso me importa un bledo. Si le llevo al rey el reporte de lo que está pasando aquí, sin duda que no tendré problemas. Vamos a darles una solución de compromiso. Después de todo, ya casi me voy de este maldito país y esta ciudad que solo sabe inundarse. Que le quede el problema a mi sucesor.

El virrey mandó a traer a su escriba y comenzó a dictar órdenes para las guarniciones de Veracruz y Orizaba.

\- Por cierto, Manrique. ¿Tiene usted alguna idea de quién vendrá a sustituirme?

\- No se sabe nada de cierto aún, Excelencia. Pero se habla mucho de que regresará Don Luis de Velasco y Castilla. 

\- ¿Qué? ¿El ilustre militar que sometió a los Chichimecas? Bueno, sin duda que él acabará con el problema. En fin... Vayámonos de aquí y dejemos al viejo hacer su trabajo.

***

\- Connie, pequeña. No deberías levantarte para mover esas jarras pesadas, mi niña. Todavía no te has recuperado del todo.

\- ¡Pero me siento muy bien, madre! Mejor que nunca en mi vida. Y ya he estado mucho tiempo acostada y sin hacer nada.

\- Lo entiendo, pequeña. Estás llena de vitalidad -la dulce anciana sonrió-. Pero no debes exagerar todavía. Tus heridas fueron muy graves, y todavía no hace un mes que Esteban te trajo.

\- Está bien, madre. Se las dejaremos a Esteban entonces -dijo Connie con una risita-. ¿Usted cree que venga esta noche?

\- Siempre viene, pequeña. Aunque sea un ratito, pero lo hace.

Connie no pudo evitar un profundo suspiro, y la anciana no pudo evitar voltear a mirarla.

\- ¡Uy, pequeña! Ese suspiro va a tirar las paredes de mi choza.

La muchacha se ruborizó. La madre nunca hacía observaciones de ese tipo. Pero ella jamás había suspirado así por nadie. La dulce anciana no dijo nada más, pero Connie tuvo que preguntarse, y no era la primera vez, si se estaba enamorando del muchacho.

Llevaba casi un mes recuperándose en la casa de la madre Magri. Y en verdad, la buena señora se comportaba exactamente de esa manera. Como una verdadera madre. La cuidaba y procurara que descansara y comiera todo lo que era posible. Solo unos pocos días antes logró convencerla de que se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para ayudarla en sus labores. 

Connie ayudaba con entusiasmo, y se sentía mejor y más fuerte cada día. Estaba ansiosa por conocer el palenque, pero la anciana había convencido a ambos, a ella y Esteban, de que no debía salir siquiera antes de que hubieran transcurrido dos meses. El tiempo que necesitaría normalmente para curarse de las graves heridas que había sufrido. Por alguna razón, la madre Magri no deseaba que se supiera nada de las habilidades curativas de Esteban, ni siquiera entre la gente de la propia aldea.

\- Madre. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? -dijo Connie, mientras sacudía el polvo de unos recipientes.

\- Sí hijita. Dime.

\- Usted sabe que no recuerdo la noche anterior a que Esteban me trajera. Pero sí recuerdo todo lo demás de mi vida. Ya usted sabe casi todo lo que me ha pasado. Como era mi vida en la India. Cómo perdí a mis padres... Y las mil cosas terribles que he vivido desde entonces.

La anciana asintió y miró a Connie. La muchachita se quedó quieta. Parecía a punto de llorar.

\- He tenido pequeñas épocas de paz desde entonces. Pero nada que pueda compararse a esto. Y además... Desde que perdí a mis padres, es la primera vez...

Se quedó callada. Ambas estuvieron varios segundos sin hablar, hasta que la madre Magri rompió el silencio.

\- Es la primera vez que conoces a alguien especial y te sientes maravillosa a su lado.

Connie bajó la cabeza, y su sonrojo fue tan notorio que era perfectamente visible sobre el color achocolatado de su piel.

\- Madre. No quiero ilusionarme con nada. Siempre he perdido a las personas que amo. Además...

\- ¿Sí?

Connie se abrazó a sí misma y suspiró.

\- Desde que perdí a mis padres, me pasaron tantas cosas. Yo... Bueno, mis padres... especialmente mi madre me dijo muchísimas veces que no debía... conocer hombre hasta que me casara.

Volteo a ver a la anciana, que ahora la miraba preocupada. Sus sentimientos se agolparon en su pecho, y estalló en sollozos.

La anciana acudió a su lado. La abrazó. Connie se refugió en sus brazos y se aferró desesperadamente a ella.

\- ¡Me pasaron tantas cosas, madre! Y lo peor de todo es que no pude hacer nada para evitarlas.

\- Te refieres a que... algún hombre...

\- Sí, madre. Sí. Y muchas, muchísimas veces. Mi Tene Sarabi me dijo alguna vez que yo era violada... Que no tenía la culpa de eso. Pero el hecho es que... ya no soy...

No pudo seguir hablando. Un dolor le bloqueaba la garganta, y la madre Magri comenzó a acariciar su cabeza mientras la acunaba en sus brazos. Solamente habló hasta que sintió que Connie se relajaba.

\- Hijita mía. Estas muy, muy equivocada.

\- ¿Eh? -Connie creyó no haber escuchado bien. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de la anciana.

\- Sí, corazón. Claro que eres pura. No has dejado de serlo. Eres pura de pensamientos, de corazón y de deseos. Una membrana rota no cambia eso. Y menos cuando eres obligada.

\- Pero... Madre. ¿Puedo confiarle una cosa?

\- Claro que sí. 

\- Lo que siento por Esteban es... No lo sé. Quería a mis padres con toda mi alma, pero con Esteban hay algo más. Mi cuerpo se estremece cuando lo veo. Me pongo nerviosa, pero quiero que esté tan cerca de mí como es posible. No ha faltado a verme ni un solo día, y tengo tanto miedo de que llegue el día en que falte. No sé si esto es a lo que le llaman estar enamorada, Pero...

\- No te quiebres demasiado la cabeza, hijita. Aprende algo de una anciana como yo: estas cosas no se piensan. Solamente se sienten.

\- Creo que la entiendo. Y creo que entiendo lo que siento cuando estoy con él. Lo que me preocupa es, ¿él sentirá lo mismo por mí? ¿Y qué sentirá cuando sepa que yo ya no...

\- Hijita... No debes preocuparte por eso. Déjame contarte algo. Yo vengo de un país que se encuentra en África. Las cosas allá son muy diferentes. Cuando los jovencitos crecen, y mucho antes de que las niñas tengan su primer sangrado, no solo no se les separa, sino que se les alienta a que se conozcan entre ellos. A qué conozcan el amor y el sexo. Muchos son iniciados en ello por gente mayor. Y cuando llegan al matrimonio, ambos tienen ya una rica experiencia. Y a nadie se le ocurre que hayan hecho algo malo.

\- Pero eso es en su país, madre. Aquí, las cosas son diferentes. La virginidad para la esposa es casi... obligatoria; como lo era en mi país natal. Esteban es un guerrero tan valiente y poderoso. Todos los hombres que he conocido y son así, quieren que sus esposas sean puras.

La anciana sonrió, y tomó el rostro de Connie por las mejillas.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

\- Todas las otras mujeres con las que he hablado.

\- O sea...

\- Otras esclavas, mujeres naturales de este país...

\- O sea, mujeres que tienen hombres brutales y malvados. Dime una cosa, mi niña. ¿Cómo se ha portado Esteban contigo?

\- El... Ha sido tan bueno. Tierno, cariñoso. Y muy atento.

\- ¿Ya ves? Cuando está contigo, Esteban muestra su verdadero yo. Tengo algunos meses de conocerlo. Hemos convivido mucho, y siempre ha sido un perfecto y tierno caballerito. ¡Sí! Es un guerrero feroz, que ha acabado con la vida de muchísimos enemigos. Pero él solo es así cuando está guerreando. También un poco cuando entrena. Pero Esteban, en el fondo, es un hombre de paz. El chico más tierno que he conocido. Hubieras visto cómo se puso cuando le dije que tal vez no sobrevivirías... Estuvo a punto de llorar.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Claro que sí. Yo estoy segura de lo que pasa entre ustedes, Connie. Pero lo que me asombra mucho es la manera en que se ha dado todo. A los dos les brillan los ojos cuando se ven; se portan como dos tontitos de lo más tierno. Y ya están empezando a tenerse confianza. En no mucho tiempo podrán salir a pasear por los alrededores, ¡Y no me digas que no! Puedo ver que te mueres por pasear con él.

\- Ay, madre...

\- Hija, el amor está tan orgulloso de sí mismo que emerge sin que lo puedas contener. Es incontrolable, quiere salir. ¡Quiere que todos lo vean!

Por toda respuesta, Connie suspiró. ¡Era tan difícil volver a creer! Y aparte de todo, ese nuevo sentimiento que jamás había tenido por alguien.

\- ¡Madre! ¿Puedo pasar?

Al escuchar la voz de Esteban, el corazón de Connie se sobresaltó. Olvidó sus dudas, sus miedos, y una maravillosa sonrisa adornó su rostro casi infantil.

\- ¡Pasa, Esteban! -dijo la anciana.

El muchacho entró a la choza. Llevaba un pequeño ramillete de flores de higuerilla en la mano. Cuando vio a la muchacha, su rostro se iluminó.

\- ¡Hola, Connie! Traje algo para ti.

\- ¿De verdad?

El muchacho se acercó. Las flores rojizas exhalaban un tenue y agradable aroma.

\- Mira -dijo lleno de pena, mientras tendía el ramito para que ella lo viera.

-Oh, ¡Son preciosas, Steven!

Extendió levemente sus manos, pesando en que él se las daría. Pero en vez de ello, se acercó todavía más; y con gran cuidado y muchísima pena, colocó delicadamente el ramito de flores en su cabello. Tuvo que dominar el temblor de sus manos para evitar que el ramo se cayera y quedara bien sujeto sobre su sien.

\- Flores hermosas para... una muchachita hermosa -dijo Esteban, evitando mirarla-. 

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Esteban se pasaba una mano por el cabello, y Connie tocaba el pequeño ramillete, intentando que quedara mejor sujeto a su cabello.

\- ¿Te quedarás unos minutos, Esteban? Voy a preparar una infusión de madreselva.

\- No madre. Debo irme enseguida. Vamos a asaltar otra caravana.

Connie escuchó las palabras de Esteban, y sintió que su corazón se paralizaba.


	18. Temor y pesadillas

\- Madre, tengo miedo -dijo Connie, retorciéndose las manos.

\- ¿Por qué, hijita? Este lugar está bastante apartado. Aunque vinieran invasores, lo sabríamos con tiempo suficiente como para escapar a lugares más altos y de acceso más difícil.

\- No es por eso, madre. Ni siquiera temo por mí. Tengo miedo por... Por él.

La anciana sonrió ligeramente.

\- Ah. Te refieres a Esteban.

\- Sí, madre. Además de lo que siento por él, nunca olvido que él fue quien me salvó.

\- Te entiendo muy bien mi niña. Pero debemos tener valor. Todos debemos tener valor. Los guerreros, para enfrentar a los españoles y lograr la libertad. Y nosotras, para dejarlos ir, cumplir con nuestros deberes y esperar su regreso.

Connie suspiró, y se quedaron un momento en silencio.

\- ¿Por qué, dios mío? ¿Por qué? -musitó la muchacha, angustiada.

La madre Magri la miró. Le dolía mucho verla así. Los pocos días de convivencia habían sido suficientes para que la muchachita se ganara el corazón de la anciana curandera. Su modestia, y su eterna buena disposición para ayudar hacían fácil y agradable convivir con ella. Y en sus escasos momentos felices, su alegría era contagiosa y desbordante. Le encantaba reír...Y eso era magnífico. Eso significaba que se las había arreglado para encontrar gente y experiencias agradables, incluso en los lugares de pesadilla en los que había estado. 

La curandera temía que los dolores y vejaciones por las que la chica había pasado dejaran cicatrices permanentes en su alma. Pero, aunque todavía no podía descartarlo, parecía que se sobrepondría. Tendrían que ser pacientes e ir resolviendo los temores y dificultades conforme se presentaran.

\- Preguntas lo que nadie puede responder, hijita -dijo la anciana-. ¿Sabes? No debes esperar una respuesta a eso. Nadie te la dará.

-Entonces, ¿para qué Dios, madre? -dijo Connie en tono de reproche- ¿De qué sirve una deidad a la que no podemos llamar en nuestras dificultades y momentos de angustia?

\- Tienes razón, hijita -la mujer hizo un grave gesto de asentimiento-. Hazlo así, si eso te hace sentir bien. Solamente... no esperes una respuesta.

Connie se le acercó, y la madre Magri la recibió en sus brazos. La presencia de la sabia anciana siempre la confortaba. Y ella siempre tenía los brazos abiertos para recibirla, como lo haría una verdadera madre. 

\- ¿Por qué esta guerra, madre? ¿Por qué vivimos en estos tiempos de crueldad, de esclavitud y explotación? ¿Por qué tenemos que ser perseguidos y esclavizados por nuestro color de piel?

Se aferró a la anciana mientras comenzaba a llorar. Su voz se volvió un susurro, e intentó contener los sollozos.

\- Perdí a mis padres siendo todavía una niña. Mi madre se enfermó y murió. Mataron a mi padre frente a mí. Después de mil penurias, alguien más se preocupa por mí y me rescata del tormento y la esclavitud. Y ahora, ¿tengo que soportar ver cómo arriesga su vida para que los demás podamos seguir siendo libres? ¿Es justo que tengamos que vivir estas crueldades?

\- Hija... Claro que no es justo -repuso la curandera-. Nada de lo que nos ocurre es justo. Pero, ¿quieres que te diga una cosa? Tampoco es tan justo que nosotros sí hayamos conseguido escapar. Cuando tantos amigos, parientes y conocidos siguen siendo esclavos, y mueren bajo el látigo de los capataces.

Connie se sintió tan asombrada que levantó la cabeza para mirarla. La buena señora le limpió las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas.

\- Sí, madre. Lo entiendo, y tiene usted razón. Pero mi corazón no puede aceptarlo. Usted, Esteban, y tantos hombres y mujeres que viven aquí son muy buena gente y no se merecen la guerra y la incertidumbre. ¿Por qué no pudimos nacer en otro tiempo... En otro lugar?

La dulce señora acarició las mejillas de la muchacha.

\- Hijita, no podemos elegir el tiempo en el que vamos a nacer. Tú no estás aquí por la ciega voluntad de un dios caprichoso que quiso que nacieras ahora y sufrieras lo indecible. Naciste porque tus padres se amaron, se unieron; y esa unión maravillosa hizo que llegaras al mundo. Y ahora estás aquí, porque te han traído eventos y circunstancias que nadie puede prever ni controlar. Ni ellos, ni tú, ni nadie más. Lo que sí podemos hacer, es elegir el camino que tomaremos. Incluso si nos cargan de cadenas. Pero debemos hacerlo nosotros, solos. La ciega providencia de un dios misericordioso parece ser una nada piadosa mentira.

\- Madre... ¿Acaso usted no cree que hay un dios en el cielo? ¿Nadie se hace cargo de nosotros, de nuestro destino? ¿No hay una recompensa a nuestro sufrimiento en algún lugar?

\- A veces quisiera creer, hijita. ¡Pero veo tantas crueldades, que prefiero pensar en que no existe! Mira a Esteban, por ejemplo. Estoy completamente segura de que tiene un don especial; de que es una especie de maestro curador. Era imposible que sobrevivieras con tus heridas, mi niña. ¿Pero sabes que él preparó el emplasto con su propia saliva? Estoy segura de que si lo hubiera hecho yo, no te hubiera servido de nada. Y lo único diferente en la preparación que yo hago, era la saliva de Esteban.

La anciana había comenzado a llorar, y tuvo que hacer una pausa para respirar y secarse las lágrimas.

\- En tiempos de paz, Esteban podría haber ayudado a que muchísima gente recuperara la salud y la esperanza. Y más aún, ni él ni los nuestros tendrían que exponer su vida luchando. De verdad, ¿el ser humano es tan estúpido? ¿Y dónde queda un tal dios en todo esto? Los misioneros católicos dicen que dios, nuestro padre, es todopoderoso y misericordioso. ¿Dónde están su poder y su misericordia, entonces? Algún día serás madre, Connie. Y por lo que sé de ti, estoy segura de que vas a ser una maravillosa madre; muy amorosa y protectora. ¿Tú permitirías que uno de tus hijos atormentara y esclavizara a otro de tus hijos?

\- ¡No, madre! ¡Claro que no! -respondió la chica, horrorizada.

\- Entonces, con tu permiso, Connie; el tal dios no tiene ninguna excusa. Ninguna. Conserva tu fe, si así lo quieres. Yo perdí la mía desde hace mucho tiempo. Y creo que, si no hay un dios, tenemos que aliarnos y cuidarnos entre nosotros. Siempre habrá quien nos quiera esclavizar. Siempre habrá quien quiera explotarnos, y aprovecharse de nosotros. Tenemos que defendernos y ayudarnos entre quienes nos amamos. ¿Comprendes?

La muchachita hizo un gesto de asentimiento. ¡Qué triste forma de pensar la de la anciana! Pero todo lo que le había ocurrido, cada cosa, buena o mala, parecía ser una dura confirmación de sus palabras.

\- Por eso debemos ser fuertes y valientes, hijita. Tenemos que aprender a esperar, a ser pacientes. Esteban y el resto de los guerreros luchan para que podamos ser libres. A nosotros nos toca apoyarlos, curarlos, ¡darles motivos para querer luchar! Nos cuidan y los cuidamos. Cada vez que lo esperes con paciencia, que te alegres de verlo y le des curación y consuelo, lo estás cuidando tanto como él a ti. No olvides eso nunca, pequeña.

Connie hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Pero de alguna manera, sentía que aquello no era todo.

\- Ojalá pudiera yo hacer más madre.

\- Estoy segura de que lo harás, hijita. Hay mil significados para la palabra "valor"; y presiento que tú, Connie Maheswaran, descubrirás muchos más en el futuro. 

***

_Golpes._

_Dolor._

_Sonido de huesos crujiendo, y después... Un dolor inaudito, lancinante y mortal._

_El rostro brutal de un soldado que golpea sin misericordia._

_Y la voz asesina de un malnacido que goza viendo su dolor y sufrimiento._

_"¡Maldita puta traidora! ¡Te enseñaremos el camino al infierno! ¡Vas a suplicar nunca haber nacido! Y luego, ¡le haremos lo mismo a tu noviecito enfrente de ti, antes de matarte!"_

\- ¡¡Nooooooo!! -gritó Connie, incorporándose en medio de la oscuridad. 

Junto a ella, la madre Magri despertó sobresaltada al escuchar su grito de terror.

\- ¡Connie! -dijo la anciana, al tiempo que la tomaba por los hombros -. ¿Qué pasa?

Connie la miró como si no la reconociera. Se apartó de sus brazos y se encogió sobre sí misma.

\- ¡Por favor, no me haga daño! ¡Por favor, no lo lastime!

\- Oh, dios... -musito la anciana, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando-. Connie, soy yo. Soy Magri. La madre Magri. Yo soy la que está contigo.

La niña seguía agitada y espantada. Pero la dulce voz de la anciana comenzó a resonar en su mente. Ni siquiera Tene Sarabi tenía esa capacidad. Empezó a recordar en dónde estaba, y a bloquear los espantosos recuerdos que la habían asaltado.

\- Madre, ¿es usted? ¿Dónde estamos?

La madre Magri se acercó de nuevo y la abrazó con delicadeza. Esta vez, la muchacha se dejó hacer y se refugió en sus brazos.

\- Estamos en mi choza, querida. ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Sí... sí. Entonces, ¿todo fue un sueño?

\- Si, hijita. Tranquila. Tranquila.

La mujer le acarició el cabello y la base del cuello para que se fuera relajando poco a poco. Cuando fue evidente que la muchacha estaba más tranquila, fue a encender un par de lámparas de aceite que producían una luz acogedora.

\- Recuperaste la memoria en tus sueños, ¿verdad?

\- Sí madre. Fue... horroroso -dijo la niña con un hilo de voz -. Recordé las torturas. El dolor. Las amenazas...

Su voz se quebró y rompió en sollozos. La anciana volvió a abrazarla, y ella se refugió en sus brazos como una niña pequeña. 

\- Pero eso no fue lo peor, madre. Hubo algo más.

\- ¿Quieres decírmelo, mi niña? - dijo la anciana, esperando lo peor.

\- Me dijeron que... Que le iban a hacer lo mismo a Steven.

Connie lloraba de nuevo, y la madre Magri volvió a consolarla. Se entristeció por ver sufrir a la dulce niña; pero a pesar de eso, la venerable curandera se sintió contenta. Se dio cuenta de que para la joven, Esteban seguía siendo su salvador, su verdadera preocupación. Y eso los ayudaría mucho en su proceso curativo. 

Ahora sólo tenía que ser prudente, guardarse lo que sabía; e intervenir sutilmente y solo en los momentos oportunos. 

\- Fue un sueño, hijita; debes tranquilizarte. Son tus temores los que te hacen tener esos sueños. Recuerda lo que platicamos. Tenemos que ser fuertes, tener fe en nosotros. Cuidarnos a nosotros mismos.

\- Lo sé, madre. Pero tengo tanto miedo. ¿En dónde encontraré valor? ¡Siento que me quitaron todo, madre!

\- El valor se encuentra en lugares insospechados. Y quizá la fuente más grande que existe es el amor. ¡El amor! Jamás vayas a negarte al amor solo porque tienes miedo.

\- Lo intentaré, madre. Se lo prometo -dijo la muchacha, mientras la abrazaba.

\- No hijita. No me lo prometas a mí. Debes prometértelo a ti, y a la persona que amas.

Connie iba a decir algo más, pero fueron interrumpidas por un ruido en la parte de afuera de la choza. Las dos mujeres se pusieron en alerta, sin soltarse, cuando una voz conocida resonó con fuerza apenas suficiente para hacerse oír.

\- ¡Madre! Veo luz en su choza. ¿Connie está descansando?

\- ¡Pasa, Esteban! -dijo la anciana, conteniendo apenas su alegría.

La que no pudo contenerse fue la muchacha. Esteban apenas se asomaba al interior de la choza, cuando ella se separó de la anciana para mirarlo. Fue tanto su alivio y su emoción, que se arrojó a sus brazos, apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas mientras sollozaba. 

Tras la sorpresa de encontrar a la muchacha entre sus brazos, Esteban correspondió. Era tan agradable sentir el cuerpo de la hermosa chica morena... 

Su calor, su suavidad y su aroma lo reconfortaron. Aunque había pensado en ella casi todo ese tiempo, solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de cuánto la había extrañado. Y por primera vez en su vida, Esteban conoció el deseo de permanecer para siempre entre los brazos de una mujer.


	19. Estoy comenzando a entender

Connie y Esteban caminaban por el palenque. La muchachita, asombrada, no perdía un solo detalle y observaba todo con los ojos bien abiertos; preguntando sobre cada cosa que veía con un entusiasmo casi infantil. Esteban, que estaba acostumbrado a los lugares y personas del palenque, se contagió pronto de entusiasmo de la muchacha. Le pareció increíble que después de meses de vivir en el palenque, hubiera tantas cosas que no conocía, o que no había observado con detenimiento.

\- ¡Oh! Esto se parece tanto a algunos villorrios de la India -observó Connie. 

\- ¿De verdad? -preguntaba Esteban, profundamente interesado - ¿Y qué más cosas había en la India?

\- Pues verás, Steven. Allá teníamos...

Y continuaban la plática durante un buen rato. Se detenían, sin prisas de ninguna especie, y a ratos eran rodeados por niños que los miraban con curiosidad, y se alejaban riendo mientras ellos sonreían.

Les tomó un tiempo llegar a un claro a las afueras del palenque, y ahí estuvieron platicando durante un gran rato. Era curioso que, aunque Esteban la visitaba desde hacía más de un mes, sabía en realidad muy pocas cosas de ella.

Curioso, sí. Pero no extraño. Aunque la madre Magri era discreta, su pequeña choza no era un lugar adecuado para hablar. Ambos jóvenes sentían demasiado respeto por la anciana, y acusaban la falta de intimidad. La buena señora se dio cuenta de ello, y por eso tomó la decisión de dejar salir a Connie bastante antes del plazo que ella misma había fijado.

\- ¡Vamos, Esteban! -les había dicho-. Llévate a Connie a pasear por el palenque, y más allá. La niña necesita un poco de aire fresco y que se le desentuman las piernas. Quizá el paseo le de hambre y por fin gane un poco de peso.

Los dos muchachos se ruborizaron intensamente. En verdad, aunque nunca lo hubieran hablado, ambos esperaban desde hacía mucho tiempo que les fuera concedido ese permiso. Pero el sentido del humor de la anciana lo hacía ver todo como una especie de travesura.

\- Pero, madre... Tú dijiste que debía de quedarme dos meses sin salir.

\- ¡Ya sé lo que dije! Cambié de parecer. Las habilidades curativas de Esteban no van a permanecer en secreto por mucho tiempo. Juani ya comenzó a abrir la boca, así que más vale que todos se enteren de una vez. Y tú necesitas aire, sol y actividad, pequeña. Todo lo que necesita una señorita en desarrollo. ¿Y quién mejor que un chico guapo para mostrarte nuestro palenque?

\- ¡Madre! -dijo Esteban, todavía más apenado.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! --dijo la anciana, empujándolos fuera de la choza-. Deja el rubor para las señoritas, Esteban. Salgan de aquí, y no los quiero ver hasta bien entrada la tarde. ¿Entendieron?

Era una orden, y no una pregunta. Connie y Esteban dieron unos pasos y se detuvieron. Seguían apenados y apenas se atrevían a mirarse. 

La situación no dejaba de ser irónica. Ellos ya habían tenido algún contacto físico. Se habían dado fuertes abrazos, y Esteban había mirado más de una vez su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, aunque no fuera en las mejores condiciones. Pero en esos momentos, se sentían como dos chiquillos prístinos que apenas se conocieran.

Siguieron mirándose de reojo, hasta que Esteban hizo acopio de valor.

\- Te gustaría... ¿conocer el palenque?

\- Oh... Claro -respondió Connie, y comenzaron a caminar.

***

\- ¿Sabes, Esteban? Hace años que no tenía esta sensación de tranquilidad. De paz. De gozar una buena plática sin preocuparme por lo que tendría que ir a hacer después. ¡Es lindo volver a estar tranquila después de tantos años de prisas y malos tratos!

\- Y eso que todavía no has visto ninguna de las celebraciones, Connie. La vida aquí es laboriosa, pero tranquila. Siempre hay cosas que hacer, pero son cosas para nosotros. Para producir, para estar entrenados. Para asegurar nuestra comodidad y seguridad. Todos parecen entender que lo que hacen beneficia a otros tanto como a sí mismos. Y yo solamente llegué a sentir eso cuando estaba en mi aldea.

\- ¿Y cómo era tu aldea, Steven?

Esteban comenzó a contarle. Y después, ella le habló sobre su vida en la India. Ambos se escucharon ávidos, casi sin interrumpir. Conforme más hablaban, más deseaban saber y más esperaban escuchar. Sin darse cuenta, estaban empezando a forjar un vínculo entre los dos, mucho más allá de la atracción física y la gratitud. Comenzaban a descubrirse como seres humanos.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Connie? -dijo Esteban, cuando ella terminaba de explicarle sobre sus estudios de idiomas-. Eres increíble.

La muchacha se ruborizó tanto que tuvo que apartar la mirada.

\- No digas eso...

\- ¡Claro que sí! Vienes de un mundo tan diferente al mío. Sabes tantísimas cosas que yo jamás podría aprender, y has vivido cosas tan terribles. Todo lo que a mí me pasó, no se compara con lo que tuviste que sufrir. Y sigues siendo una chica tan agradable e interesante...

\- Steven... -balbuceó la muchacha, intentando dominar sus nervios-. Si hoy estoy viva, es gracias a ti. Y si hay alguien especial, ese eres tú. Ni siquiera sé cómo decirte lo especial que eres. Parece que eres único, desde que naciste.

\- Y Sobre eso... ¿Qué piensas, Connie? -dijo Esteban, dudando.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Porque solo unas pocas personas se lo han tomado en serio. Una amiga que tenía en el desierto me creía. Mi tata Enam, la madre Magri, y quizá hasta el señor Yanga. Los demás, siento que hacen como que me creen, pero en el fondo sienten que les miento por alguna razón.

El joven bajó la cabeza. Apenas se atrevía a mirarla de frente. 

Connie lo miró, y sintió una inmensa oleada de ternura por él. Aquel hombre tan fuerte y poderoso, que la había salvado del terror de la tortura y se había enfrentado con valor a tantos peligros, se veía de pronto tan desconfiado y vulnerable.

\- Steven -comenzó, y se sorprendió a sí misma tocando suavemente el hombro del muchacho-. ¿Y tú puedes creerme a mí, si te digo que te creo?

Esteban volteó a verla, y se encontró con una sonrisa tal cálida y encantadora que le alivió el corazón.

\- ¿Cómo te lo explico? Mira... Los mejores guerreros del palenque te doblan la edad, y tú eres más fuerte. Y tan valiente y hábil como cualquiera de ellos. Tienes un don, una especie de magia para curar. La madre Magri me dijo que eres un músico maravilloso. Y eres la persona más tierna con la que me he topado. No lo sé... De alguna manera, parece que no eres de este mundo.

Siguiendo un impulso, Connie le tomó la mano y prosiguió.

\- Quizá tu padre era un ser humano. Pero parece que tu madre era una deidad. Un avatar, o algo así. La religión de la India habla de algunas personas que han sido hijos de humanos y dioses, o avatares.

Esteban le dirigió una sonrisa sesgada.

\- La verdad, Connie; no me siento una deidad, o eso a lo que tú llamas avatar. Me siento un joven que... Bueno. Ahora sería mucho más feliz si los españoles jamás hubieran llegado a apoderarse de nuestras tierras y esclavizarnos. He tenido tantos deseos de acabar con ellos. De echarlos de nuestro mundo...

Se quedó callado unos instantes, mientras Connie lo miraba intensamente.

\- Pero ahora hay tantas cosas. Cuando llegué aquí, mi señor Yanga me dijo que debía transformarme en un hombre completo para que valiera la pena mi lucha por la libertad. En aquel momento no lo entendí. Pero creo que ahora, estoy comenzando a entender.

\- La guerra no lo es todo, ¿verdad? -completó Connie-. Hay tantas otras cosas que hacer. Por nosotros y por los demás. Personas a quienes amar y cuidar...

Esteban asintió. Era impresionante lo bien que se comprendían. Y eso no le había pasado nunca con nadie.

\- Connie...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tú... -vaciló el muchacho-. Ahora que estás sana... Te quedarás con nosotros, ¿verdad?

En realidad, no era una pregunta. Connie lo entendió así, y se puso muy feliz de que Esteban se lo dijera.

\- Bueno... ¡Me encantaría! Pero, ¿crees que el señor Yanga o alguien que tenga autoridad pudieran oponerse?

\- No -dijo Esteban con total seguridad-. La madre Magri te adora. Y ella tiene ascendiente sobre todos en el palenque, especialmente sobre el señor Yanga. Si tú quieres quedarte, te quedarás.

\- Oh, Steven... Si las cosas son así, claro que me quedaré. Hacía años que no me sentí tan bien en un lugar. Pero dime, ¿tú seguirás siendo mi... amigo?

\- Claro que sí, Connie -dijo Esteban, y su sonrisa se volvió radiante-. Si tú quieres que lo sea, Claro que lo seré.

La muchacha lo abrazó con fuerza. Los brazos de Esteban la envolvieron, y ella se sintió tan cálida y segura entre ellos... 

Era la primera vez en su vida que deseaba que los brazos de un hombre no la soltaran nunca.

***

Ya casi anochecía cuando regresaban, tomados de la mano. La gente los miraba pasar, y se reía. De alguna manera, el que dos muchachitos hermosos como ellos pasearan juntos, parecía lo más natural del mundo.

Excepto para alguien que había esperado su oportunidad por meses. Y no estaba tan dispuesta a tolerar interferencias.


	20. Una nueva vida

Jamás fue necesario plantear explícitamente la estancia de Connie en el palenque. La madre Magri prácticamente la había adoptado y acogido en su choza. Y a cambio, de manera tácita, la muchacha había adquirido una serie de responsabilidades que cumplía con diligencia y gran entusiasmo.

Ayudaba a la madre en todas las labores del dispensario, y comenzó a aprender el arte de la curación y el manejo de hierbas. Puso en orden todas las pociones, clasificó todas las plantas y se aseguró que el polvo y las alimañas permanecieran fuera de la choza.

A los pocos días, la madre Magri la presentó de manera formal con el resto de las mujeres de la aldea. Y en muy poco tiempo, Connie se ganó la estima y el favor de la gran mayoría de ellas. Destacó enseguida como recolectora, ya que su madre le había enseñado a distinguir plantas y raíces comestibles que se daban tanto ahí como en la India. También las apoyó con la puesta a punto de huertos y el cuidado y la enseñanza de los niños pequeños.

Así, la muchacha pronto estuvo tan feliz y ocupada como pudo soñarlo alguna vez. Trabajaba durante el día, y por las tardes, Esteban continuaba visitándola y llevándola al claro para conversar.

\- No puedo creer lo rápido que me acostumbré a la libertad, Steven. Hago muchas cosas a las que nadie me obliga, y puedo venir contigo a disfrutar de la tarde y descansar por las noches. Todos nos ayudamos a vivir mejor, y nos apoyamos como si fuéramos una verdadera familia -Connie suspiró, y volteó a verlo con una sonrisa radiante-. ¿Puede haber algo mejor que esto, Esteban?

El muchacho se ruborizó. Connie estaba más bonita cada día, y tal como la madre Magri había pronosticado, la actividad mejoró su apetito. Estaba comenzando a ganar peso y a acentuar las curvas de su cuerpo. Su cabello y su piel brillaban; y lo más importante: se estaba convirtiendo en una mujercita alegre y satisfecha.

También estaba haciendo que Esteban cambiara sus hábitos. Ahora, él procuraba terminar con sus ocupaciones durante el día y concentrar su entrenamiento en las primeras horas de la tarde. Y aunque seguía siendo muy celoso y cuidadoso en sus deberes y preparación, sus amigos se sorprendieron por su urgencia de irse todos los días cuando el sol iba más menos a la mitad de su camino descendente en el cielo. Solamente comprendieron cuando conocieron a Connie, y fue evidente para todos lo que el valiente guerrero empezaba a sentir por la muchacha.

Esteban titubeó un momento. Tenía dos noticias que comunicarle. Una de ellas le gustaría, de seguro. Pero la otra...

\- Te entiendo, Connie. Yo siento lo mismo. Como te dije alguna vez: cuando recién llegué y no conocía a la madre Magri, al señor Yanga o a Binata, solamente pensaba en vengarme. En destruir. En acabar con todos los españoles y castigarlos por lo que me arrebataron. Pero ahora...

Se interrumpió, y Connie aprovechó para preguntar.

\- ¿Quién es Binata? Creo que todavía no la conozco.

\- Oh... Es una mujer que cocina. Ella es... muy agradable.

\- Mmm... Ya veo. Quizá pueda ayudarla en algún momento. Cocinar es muy divertido.

Esteban comenzó a ponerse colorado. Era el mejor momento para cambiar de tema y darle la noticia a Connie.

\- ¿Te gustaría verme tocar esta noche?

La muchacha voleó a verlo. Estaba encantada con la noticia.

\- ¿De verdad, Steven? ¿Vas a tocar?

\- Así es. Esta misma noche haremos una danza ritual y yo seré uno de los músicos.

La muchacha se puso a aplaudir de pura alegría, tal como lo haría una niña pequeña.

\- ¡Maravilloso! He estado deseando oírte tocar desde que supe que sabías hacerlo. Y, ¿cuál es la ocasión? ¿Se supone que estamos celebrando algo?

\- Bueno... Sí. Puede decirse eso.

Connie notó su expresión preocupada. Su reticencia a decir más sobre el tema.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Steven? ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

\- Mmm...

\- Steven -dijo la muchacha, que ahora se sentía inquieta y preocupada- Dime... Por favor.

El muchacho suspiró, y tomó algunos segundos para contestar.

\- Es una danza guerrera, Connie.

***

La chica tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que él le decía. ¿Danza guerrera?

Sintió que el corazón se le venía a los pies, y su rostro se transformó en una máscara de sufrimiento

\- Vas a volver a marcharte... Vas a luchar contra los españoles otra vez -dijo, llevándose una mano a la boca.

\- Sí, Connie. Tenemos que hacerlo. Dicen que hay un nuevo Virrey, y el señor Yanga quiere dejarle muy claro que negociaremos nuestra libertad. Y no estamos dispuestos a que nos sigan ignorando.

La muchacha bajó la cabeza. Se había quedado sin nada que decir. Hubiera querido disimular su pesar, hacer que Esteban no se preocupara por ella; pero fue imposible. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Connie... ¿Estás bien? -dijo el muchacho, profundamente perturbado.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

Esteban sintió una punzada en su corazón. Nunca, en toda su vida, alguien lo había mirado como lo hacía Connie. Su mirada reflejaba tanta tristeza y desesperación... Era imposible no conmoverse.

\- Oh, Connie...

Steven extendió sus brazos, y la chica se aferró a él sin que mediaran más palabras. ¿Qué podían decirse, después de todo? 

\- Steven. ¿Por qué? - dijo ella al fin-. ¿Por qué tienes que arriesgarte tanto? 

\- Por nosotros, Connie. Por todos, y por ti también.

\- Ya lo sé -dijo Connie con impaciencia, mientras lo apretaba contra sí -. Sé que lo haces por todos, por nuestra libertad. Mi cabeza lo entiende bien, pero mi corazón no quiere aceptarlo. ¡Es tan terriblemente injusto!

\- Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Los otros guerreros también se arriesgarán.

\- Lo sé, Steven. ¡Lo sé! Es que... No puedo dejar de desear que no fuera necesario. Siempre es peligroso. ¡Tengo miedo! Miedo de que te pase algo. Miedo de... que no vuelvas a mí.

Al escuchar eso, Esteban se sorprendió tanto que se apartó de la chica. ¿Acaso ella...

Connie se sonrojó violentamente. Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, pero ya no podía arrepentirse. Era mejor que se sincerara de una vez.

\- Ay, Steven... Creo que te acabo de decir lo que siento desde hace tiempo. No me gusta que te vayas. No me gusta estar sin ti. Hago con mucho gusto mis actividades durante el día... Pero la verdad, es que vivo para las tardes. Para poder estar contigo aunque sea por un rato.

Esteban se quedó callado. ¡Experimentaba tantas sensaciones a la vez! Alegría, preocupación, felicidad... Un cúmulo de sentimientos agobiantes y casi desconocidos.

La chica se estremeció en sus brazos. La sintió temblar, y supo que ella esperaba alguna clase de respuesta.

\- Connie... ¿Sabes? Desde que te conozco, veo tantas cosas diferentes. La luz parece más brillante... Los días son más luminosos. Todas las cosas, grandes y pequeñas tienen otro sentido. Me siento alegre con todo lo que hago, y sobre todo cuando vengo aquí para encontrarme contigo.

Tomó suavemente la barbilla de la chica, e hizo que lo mirara.

\- Y lo más increíble de todo, es que ya no siento el mismo entusiasmo por ser un guerrero. Empiezo a pensar como tú. Que ojalá todo esto no fuera necesario. Recuerdo que me dijiste que la madre Magri piensa que yo tengo alguna especie de magia. No lo sé. Ojalá fuera así. La utilizaría para cuidarme en el campo de batalla. Para estar seguro de que siempre regresaré a tu lado...

Connie suspiró. Apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¡Steven la quería tanto como ella a él! Jamás en su vida se atrevió a imaginar algo así. Después de tantas penurias... ¿Al fin había encontrado alguien que la quisiera de verdad? ¿Alguien que deseara estar a su lado por lo que ella era?

Pero no era momento de pensar. Tenía que transmitirle sus sentimientos a Esteban. Darle confianza, asegurarle que le correspondía. Se apartó levemente, lo tomó por los hombros y comenzó a deslizar sus manos hacia su cabeza. 

\- Solo ten cuidado, Steven -dijo Connie, tomando suavemente su rostro-. La magia podría ayudar para cuidarte. Pero recuerda, no necesitas magia para estar conmigo.

Esteban no respondió. Las palabras sobraban. Ambos acercaron sus rostros sin el menor asomo de vacilación. De alguna manera, parecía tan natural y lógico buscarse en aquellos momentos.

Solo un momento antes de que sus labios se tocaran sintieron aflorar su emoción, el nerviosismo propio del primer beso. Todo parecía tan irreal... era como parte de un sueño compartido.

Nunca hubo un beso más tierno que aquel. Sus labios se tocaron por apenas un segundo, pero transmitieron las emociones de toda una vida. El calor, la suavidad, el aliento y la cercanía se fundieron con los sentimientos en un instante único e irrepetible. 

Era el primer beso de Connie, y fue una experiencia mucho más mágica y maravillosa que todo lo que había imaginado. Ese calor, esa dulzura... La cercanía del primer hombre del que había estado enamorada. No había nada que se pudiera comprar con aquello. 

Esteban sintió algo muy parecido. Sus experiencias previas con Binata fueron completamente diferentes, y no lo habían preparado para lo que vivió en aquel momento. La sensación de abandono; la vulnerabilidad… El placer que sintió al tocar los labios de Connie eran a la vez un inicio y una culminación.

Tan pronto como se separaron, se abrazaron fuertemente. Esteban acarició su espalda, y ella recargó su barbilla en el hueco de su cuello.

Estuvieron unos instantes así, sin decir nada. Esteban aspiró profundamente el delicado aroma de la muchacha y se apartó un poco para contemplarla. Ella sonreía tímidamente y lo miraba con intensidad y ternura. El muchacho no resistió la tentación, y besó la frente y las mejillas de la chica, acercándose lentamente a sus labios para volver a besarla suavemente una, dos... tres veces más; antes de estrecharla de nuevo entre sus brazos.

\- Connie... te juro que me cuidaré. Te juro que regresaré a tu lado.

Ella lo estrechó con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas volvían a humedecer sus mejillas.

\- Hazlo, por favor, amor. Cuídate y regresa a mí. Yo te estaré esperando para siempre; y no volveré a vivir si tú me faltas.


	21. ¡Ámala con todas tus fuerzas!

Esteban fue recibido como un héroe en el palenque. Porque todo el mundo se enteró de que, al precio de sufrir una herida, había evitado la muerte de muchos de sus camaradas 

Desde la llegada del virrey Luis de Velasco y Castilla, un extraordinario administrador y más que competente militar retirado, las caravanas de los españoles estaban adoptando nuevas tácticas para protegerse. Dispusieron de fuerzas de reserva que solamente atacaron cuando los cimarrones comenzaron el pillaje. Se acercaron sigilosamente y, cuando los cimarrones comenzaban a recoger el botín, dispararon con el fuego cruzado de los arcabuces.

Afortunadamente, Esteban nunca bajó la guardia y se mantuvo pendiente. Detectó a los tiradores un momento antes de que empezaran los disparos, y obligó a sus camaradas a tirarse al suelo justo a tiempo. Fue el único herido en el primer ataque: un disparo de arcabuz lo rozó en el brazo izquierdo y le abrió un surco que comenzó a sangrar profusamente. Pero como siempre le ocurría, el dolor solamente despertó al máximo sus instintos de lucha.

No le importó que su brazo estuviera cubierto de sangre. Sujetó el arco con mayor fuerza que nunca, y sin apenas resguardarse, abatió a la mayor parte de los arcabuceros españoles. Sus compañeros se hicieron cargo del resto; y aparte de la herida de Esteban, solamente hubo que lamentar la pérdida de otro guerrero. Un joven soltero y muy aguerrido, cuyo cadáver fue ocultado y enterrado cerca del lugar de la batalla.

Sin el acto de valor de Esteban, seguramente hubieran tenido que lamentar la pérdida de muchos guerreros más.

***

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Esteban? -dijo Connie horrorizada cuando vio su brazo vendado -. ¡Dime, por favor! 

Por supuesto, ella supo de la noticia antes de que Esteban llegara al palenque. Todos aquellos días estuvo en zozobra continua, teniendo pesadillas por las noches; y cuando supo lo que había pasado, emitió un grito de angustia y estuvo a punto de desfallecer. Solamente la intervención de la madre Magri consiguió que no se lanzara precipitadamente a buscarlo. 

\- No fue nada, Connie -dijo Esteban sonriendo e intentando minimizar lo ocurrido -. Me rozó el disparo de un arcabuz. Eso fue todo.

La muchacha no podía creer lo que oía. Vio los paños empapados de sangre que cubrían la herida de Esteban y se llevó la mano a la boca. Era la primera vez que se sentía enojada y dolida con él.

\- ¿Eso fue todo? ¡¿Dices que eso fue todo?! ¡Te pudieron haber matado, Esteban!

El muchacho estaba sorprendido. Connie nunca lo había llamado así, y lo peor de todo era que su pronunciación había sido perfecta.

\- Connie... Tranquilízate por favor -comenzó Esteban.

\- ¡No! ¡No me pidas que me tranquilice! ¡Me juraste que te cuidarías!

\- ¡Y lo hice, de verdad! Pero a veces en una batalla, tienes que arriesgarte por tus amigos.

Connie cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. De alguna manera, comprendía lo que Esteban quería decirle. Comprendía que estaba siendo injusta. Pero estaba tan molesta; tan asustada y dolida, que le fue imposible controlarse.

\- ¿Y qué hay de lo que empezamos nosotros? ¿Qué hay... de mí?

\- Connie... -comenzó Esteban, y se detuvo al darse cuenta de que se estaba enojando-. No pasó nada. De verdad. ¡Yo estoy bien! ¿Qué debo hacer para que lo entiendas?

Se acercó a la muchacha. Ella estaba cruzada de brazos, mirando hacia un lado y evitando verlo de frente. Sus ojos estaban tan anegados que le era casi imposible retener las lágrimas.

La tomó suavemente por los hombros, pero ella utilizó sus manos para hacer que la soltara.

\- Eres tú el que no entiende. No sé si podré soportar esto, Steven. ¡Se siente peor que cuando me estuvieron torturando!

\- ¡Connie! -dijo Esteban alarmado, e intentando abrazarla de nuevo. Pero ella se desasió con brusquedad y salió corriendo por la puerta de la choza.

Esteban se aprestaba a salir corriendo tras ella, pero fue detenido por la madre Magri. Ella se había mantenido distante durante la discusión, y solo ahora intervino para contener al muchacho.

\- No, Esteban. Está demasiado dolida, y no te va a hacer caso. Necesita unos momentos para calmarse. Yo ya me temía esto, pero no pensé que ustedes formarían un lazo amoroso tan intenso y tan rápidamente.

Esteban cerró los ojos. Pocas veces se había sentido tan frustrado.

\- Madre, de verdad... Todo lo que quería era llegar a su lado y contarle lo que me ocurrió. ¡Estaba tan ansioso de estar con ella, y mire lo que pasó!

\- Tranquilo, hijo mío. Cuando pasan estas cosas, en alguien tiene que caber la prudencia. Las artes del amor son mucho más difíciles y peligrosas que las artes de la guerra.

Esteban asintió. En batalla jamás vacilaba, pero ahora sencillamente no sabía qué hacer.

\- Yo hablaré con ella, hijo. Quizá tarde un rato en volver, pero lo hará. Vamos a ver cómo está tu herida, y luego sal a respirar un rato. Te haría bien ver a tus amigos. Y si te llegas a encontrar a Connie, dale su espacio y no vayas a buscarla. ¿Está claro? 

Esteban apretó los labios, respiró profundo y asintió. Una lágrima amenazaba con salir por la comisura de su ojo. La madre Magri lo abrazó, pasando la mano por sus cabellos.

\- Créeme -finalizó la sabia mujer-. Ella te buscará cuando esté lista. Y jamás dudes de que lo hará.

***

\- Querido, has encontrado el amor, ¿verdad?

\- Binata, yo... -empezó a decir Esteban, pero la mujer puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- No era una pregunta, corazón. Es evidente lo que sientes por esa muchacha… Connie. Y también es evidente que eres correspondido.

Estaban no supo qué más decir. Se había encontrado con Binata por casualidad, cuando se dirigía a ver a sus amigos guerreros. La madre Magri había reemplazado sus vendajes, y descubrieron juntos que los emplastos con su saliva no eran eficaces en sus propias heridas.

Se encontraron cuando la bella mujer salía de su choza para buscar agua. En los últimos tiempos, se habían visto muy poco y siempre de pasada. Todo el palenque sabía ya de la relación entre Connie y Esteban; y tal como acostumbraba en esos casos, Binata se había alejado de él. Pero juntos compartieron pasiones y preocupaciones tan intensas, que no era posible terminar su vínculo así nada más. 

Binata fue la primera vez de Esteban, la mujer que le enseñó sobre el sexo y la pasión. Y Esteban fue el más apasionado, tierno y vigoroso amante que ella había tenido. Y estaba lo otro. El vínculo afectivo que construyeron. Aunque no lo dijeran, ambos sabían que su maravilloso tiempo juntos había terminado para siempre. Pero su relación iba mucho más allá que el mero disfrute físico. Se amaban, en el sentido más amplio de la palabra.

\- No lo sé, Binata. Yo creí que sí, pero... -empezó, pero se vio incapaz de continuar. Pese a las palabras de la madre Magri, se sentía muy confundido y dolido.

\- ¿Qué les pasó, Esteban? ¿Quieres contarme?

Le contó lo ocurrido, y Binata lo miró con gravedad.

\- Bueno, yo la comprendo muy bien, Esteban. A mí también me duele mucho ver que estás herido. Una mujer que ama de verdad, jamás quiere ver a su pareja herida, o afrontando un peligro con el que no puede ayudarlo.

\- Pero soy un guerrero, Binata -dijo Esteban mortificado-. Todos somos guerreros y estamos expuestos. ¿De qué otra forma conquistaremos nuestra libertad, si no es arriesgando nuestra vida?

\- Lo comprendo, Esteban. Y ella es una muchachita lista que seguro también lo comprende. ¿Pero te has puesto a pensar en cómo ve las cosas ella? ¿En lo que ella siente y piensa? Olvídate un momento de la realidad, de la guerra y todas esas cosas. ¡Intenta sentir su angustia!

Mientras hablaba Binata se veía cada vez más emocionada. Esteban se sorprendió un poco de verla así, sobre todo porque estaba hablando de una mujer que quizá debería ver como su rival.

\- ¿Sabes por qué yo no tengo marido? ¿Y sabes por qué nunca volveré a tenerlo?

\- Sé que lo perdiste en la guerra. Me imagino que debe haber sido terrible para ti.

\- Sí. Fue horrible, Esteban. Fue la experiencia más terrible y espantosa de toda mi vida. Y créeme que si no hubiera tenido mis hijos, hubiera ido a reunirme con él al más allá. Tanto así lo amé, porque era un guerrero valiente y aguerrido. Pero fue también el marido más amoroso y el hombre más tierno que conocí antes de ti.

\- Binata... yo. No sé qué decir -musitó Esteban, profundamente conmovido.

\- No digas nada y solo escúchame, querido. Porque eso no fue todo. ¿Sabías que antes de llegar a este palenque, yo fui una esclava? Pero no una esclava cualquiera. Fui una esclava sexual, ni siquiera una concubina. Abusaban de mí desde que era niña. Hasta treinta hombres al día, Esteban... Fue un verdadero milagro que jamás me embarazara.

\- Binata... Eso debe haber sido...

\- Espantoso -completó la mujer-. Fue un verdadero infierno en vida. Los abusos sexuales eran horribles. Pero además... Los golpes. Las palizas. La tortura y el hambre cuando me negaba, o trataba de protestar.

\- Demonios... -dijo Esteban con los puños crispados -. Yo no sabía nada de eso. 

\- Entenderás que no me gusta contarlo. Es como revivirlo... Pero las fuerzas del señor Yanga me rescataron. Y desde entonces hasta ahora he vivido aquí. Y aquí encontré el bálsamo que curó mis heridas.

\- Ay, Binata... Si supieras cómo encontré a Connie. Y lo que le estaban haciendo...

\- No necesito saberlo, Esteban. Para mí, es evidente. Esa muchachita es muy fuerte. Ha logrado encontrar alegría y felicidad en este sitio, y no se sacia de lo que encontró. Pero está herida. Sus heridas están frescas y siguen sangrando. ¿Todavía tiene pesadillas, verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Y cuando te ve después de un tiempo de no estar con ella, te aprieta tan fuerte como si jamás quisiera dejarte ir, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -dijo Esteban, cada vez más sorprendido.

La mujer tomó las manos del joven entre las suyas y lo miró directo a los ojos.

\- No lo sabía. Pero esa muchachita es como yo. Sufrió todo lo que yo sufrí. Y si un día tú le faltas... Es seguro que hará exactamente lo mismo que yo. Si tú le faltas y no hay hijos de por medio...

No necesitó terminar la frase. 

\- Binata, ¿qué debo hacer? -dijo el muchacho, angustiado-. Tú jamás debiste sufrir tanto. Y no es justo que Connie sufra lo mismo. Dime, por favor... ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Binata soltó sus manos y tomó su cara por las mejillas.

\- ¡Solo ámala, Esteban! ¡Ámala con todas tus fuerzas! Y siempre, siempre cuídate y cuídala mucho. Vienen momentos difíciles para los dos. Tienes que entenderla y ser muy paciente. ¡Que ella sepa que tú la entiendes! ¡Ella debe sentir tu amor cada día! Y jamás, ¡óyelo bien! ¡Jamás, ni por un solo instante, la dejes sentir que ella tuvo la culpa de lo que le pasó! ¿Entiendes?

El muchacho estaba impresionado por la vehemencia de la mujer. Pero eso no impidió que captara el mensaje que ella intentaba darle. De manera inconsciente, asimilaba cada una de sus palabras.

\- Y ten mucha paciencia, querido. Ella debe sentir siempre que es lo más importante para ti. Nunca la fuerces a hacer algo para lo que no está lista. Y sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero... Pero tampoco seas muy miedoso. Si ella te dice que está lista para algo, o que quiere algo, hazlo. Deja que te guíe. Y no tengas miedo de hacer cosas con ella que nunca harías con, o por nadie más.

Para ese momento, los dos lloraban. Binata le estaba dando la más hermosa despedida y los más valiosos consejos. ¿Cómo podría agradecer a aquella mujer incomparable todos los regalos que le había dado?

Solo existía una manera. La estrechó fuertemente y se fundieron un instante en el abrazo más cálido de sus vidas.

\- Gracias, Binata. Jamás podré pagarte todo lo que me diste.

La mujer lo estrechó con fuerza, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Ya lo hiciste, Esteban. Además, no es como si ya hubiera muerto, ¿o sí? -bromeó-. Estaré aquí siempre que tú o Connie me necesiten. Tengo un fuerte presentimiento sobre ustedes dos. Pueden llegar a ser muy felices, pero deben aprender a amarse y luchar por su amor. Y lo más importante, pónganse siempre en el lugar del otro, e intenten ver las cosas como el otro las ve. Es muy difícil, pero vale la pena. Te lo aseguro.

***

Ya era noche cerrada cuando Esteban saló de la choza de Binata y se encaminó a la suya. No necesitaba ver a sus amigos. Sabía muy bien lo que le dirían, y tenía que pensar en todo lo ocurrido. Era importante que se resignara a dar a Connie su tempo, su espacio, y su oportunidad de pensar en lo que había pasado. Sería difícil, pero sentía que Binata y la madre Magri estaban en lo correcto. Connie necesitaba tiempo para poder tranquilizarse y hablar.

¿Cuánto?

\- El que sea necesario -se dijo el muchacho.

Lo que nunca esperó, es que en la entrada de su choza, ella estuviera esperándolo. Con aquella cara de angustia y preocupación que tanto le dolía ver.


	22. Luchando por el amor

\- Por favor, madre. No quisiera hablar de eso ahora -dijo Connie, desviando la mirada y abrazándose a sí misma.

La anciana la miró por un momento. La había encontrado cerca del plantío de maíz. No había nadie cerca, y era un buen momento para hablar.

-¿Sabes, Connie? -dijo la mujer, examinando una mazorca madura-. En realidad, te entiendo muy bien.

\- ¿De verdad? -dijo ella, desconcertada. No estaba preparada para esa reacción. Había mostrado una característica de su manera de ser que solamente sus padres conocían, y estuvo soterrada durante sus años de esclavitud y tortura. 

\- Sí, pequeña. Eres de ese tipo de personas que no se enoja con mucha frecuencia. Pero cuando lo hacen; no escuchan, no atienden y no comprenden razones. Porque te sientes tan mal y te quedas tan metida en tu enojo, que no puedes tranquilizarte, ni escuchar. Todo lo que te dicen, bueno o malo, solo te produce más enojo y malestar. Y ni pensar en que alguien intente consolarte, ¿cierto?

\- Yo... Es cierto, madre. Quizá no debería estar enojada, pero... ¡No puedo evitarlo! Esteban me juró que se cuidaría. ¡Mire cómo llegó! ¿Y si lo hubieran matado?

La muchacha había empezado a llorar. Apretaba los puños en un gesto de ira desesperada.

\- Connie, pequeña. Las batallas siempre son impredecibles, y cuando se trata de ganar la libertad, alguien tiene que lucharlas. Recuerda que nuestros enemigos no nos ven como sus iguales. Para ellos no somos personas. El único lenguaje que entienden es el de la fuerza.

La madre Magri suspiró. 

\- Hija querida, ¿te has puesto a pensar en que, si Esteban no luchara, en estos momentos tú serías un montón de huesos secándose al sol? Y él mismo, ¿dónde crees que estaría? Con mucha suerte, sería esclavo en una hacienda y se estaría muriendo de hambre y sed.

Connie la miró, asustada. La crudeza de las palabras de la anciana la aterraban y la lastimaban. Le dolían.

\- Hay que luchar, Connie. Y luchar implica arriesgar la vida. Ya hablamos mucho de eso alguna vez. Lo que pasará en una batalla se puede planear, pero es imposible preverlo todo. Si se pudiera, ya hubiéramos ganado la libertad... O estaríamos todos muertos.

La muchacha cerró los ojos con fuerza. La anciana se acercó y la tomó por los hombros.

\- Connie querida; estás siendo monstruosamente injusta -le dijo ahora, mirándola a los ojos con severidad-. ¿Sí te das cuenta de que, en este momento, no eres mejor que los españoles que te esclavizaron y te torturaron?

\- ¿Cómo? -gritó Connie, completamente sorprendida -. ¡N-no!

\- Sí, Connie. ¡Sí! Esteban fue a luchar por nosotros. ¡Por ti! Arriesgó su vida. Salvó a hombres que creen y luchan por las mismas cosas que él. ¿Y cómo lo recibes tú?

La muchacha no dijo nada. Las palabras de la madre Magri eran como un golpe en la cabeza. Se sintió tan avergonzada que se puso roja y bajó la vista.

\- Piensa por un momento en él, Connie. ¡En él! En cómo se siente y en lo que desea. Arriesgó su vida y llegó herido. Seguramente pensó en lo dulce que será recibir tus abrazos, tus besos y tu consuelo después de arriesgarse para luchar por TU libertad. Sintiendo que tu calor y tu amor harían que todo valiera la pena. ¿Y cómo lo trataste?

\- Dios mío... -dijo Connie desesperada, tapándose el rostro con las manos-. ¡Soy una maldita estúpida!

\- No, pequeña. No lo eres, pero tienes que aprender a controlar ese temperamento -la madre Magri le puso un dedo sobre la sien-. Antes de enojarte con los que amas, piensa en por qué hicieron lo que hicieron. Trata de entender siempre. Muchas veces es útil y hasta necesario enojarse con los demás, pero con los que amas... ¡No siempre, Connie!

\- ¡Madre! -dijo Connie, abrazándose a la anciana-. ¿Qué debo hacer? No quiero que Steven se ponga en peligro... ¡Pero tampoco quiero ser injusta con él! ¿Qué hago?

\- Primero tranquilízate, pequeña. Está bien enojarse si no puedes evitarlo. Apártate de él, respira y piensa en todo lo bueno y hermoso que has vivido a su lado. Piensa en... No sé. Sus abrazos... Sus besos, quizá...

Connie no pudo evitar una leve risita.

\- ¿Lo ves, hijita? -dijo la anciana sonriendo-. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

\- Distinta -dijo la muchacha, y por un instante, no pudo creer que se hubiera enojado tanto-. Mejor, madre.

\- Ahora puedes pensar. Pero sobre todo, sentir y recordar con claridad todo lo que él representa para ti. Es ahora cuando puedes darte cuenta de si en verdad vale la pena que estés enojada.

La dulce anciana abrazó a Connie y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego se separó, y comenzó a alejarse.

\- Tranquilízate un poco más y podrás ir a buscarlo. Nunca olvides lo que él es para ti. Y nunca olvides lo que has aprendido hoy, pequeña.

***

Esteban la miraba sin saber qué hacer. El rostro de angustia de Connie le enterneció tanto, que una parte de él quería correr para tomarla y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Si no lo hizo, fue porque las palabras de Binata y la madre Magri seguían resonando en su mente. 

Lo bueno fue que no hizo falta. Porque tras una breve vacilación, fue ella la que corrió hacia él y se arrojó a sus brazos.

\- ¡Steven!

La muchacha lo estrechó con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a deshacerse en disculpas.

\- Perdóname por favor... ¡Soy una tonta! ¡No pensé lo que decía, y te lastime!

Por toda respuesta, el muchacho tomó su rostro con las manos y comenzó a llenarla de besos, restañando sus lágrimas con sus labios. Ella le correspondió. Sus labios se unieron en un beso urgente y desesperado.

\- No hay nada que perdonar, cariño -dijo Esteban cuando se separaron-. Una mujer muy sabia me está ayudando a comprender por lo que has pasado, y por qué te sentiste tan mal.

\- Es mi carácter, amor. ¡Mi maldito carácter!

\- No digas eso, amor. De verdad, entiendo cómo te sentiste. Has pasado por tantas cosas malas... - Esteban suspiró y bajó la cabeza-. Me arrepiento de haber dicho que quería asesinar a todos los españoles. ¡Ojalá ya no necesitara luchar! Ojalá pudiera quedarme siempre contigo.

Connie lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Era increíble lo rápido que aquel muchacho, al que dos meses antes no conocía, se estaba ganando su corazón y sus pensamientos.

\- Ay Steven. Ojalá algún día eso fuera posible. Pero como dice la madre Magri. Por ahora, tenemos que luchar... Aunque yo me muera de miedo.

\- ¡Cómo quisiera poder evitarte esto! - exclamó Esteban.

\- Y ojalá yo pudiera luchar a tu lado -contestó Connie, recargando la cabeza en su pecho.

\- Me preocuparía que tú también te pusieras en peligro.

\- Pero juntos seríamos mucho más fuertes.

Los dos se echaron a reír. ¡Sus ideas parecían tan absurdas!

Sin embargo, la semilla quedó plantada en su mente. Y ninguno de los dos sospechaba que muy pronto, tendrían la necesidad de replantearse el significado de la palabra "valor".

***

Durante algunas semanas, la vida en el palenque se tornó apacible. Los guerreros se entrenaban y comenzaron a planificar nuevas incursiones. Esteban se recuperó rápidamente de sus heridas, y retomó enseguida sus entrenamientos. 

La reconciliación hizo las cosas mucho más dulces entre Esteban y Connie. Sus escapadas vespertinas se prolongaban hasta bien entrada la noche, y sus besos y el contacto físico aumentaban de intensidad cada vez. Sus bocas se convirtieron en verdaderos centros de placer, y ambos comenzaron a sentirse excitados en aquellos intercambios amorosos.

Para Esteban era incómodo, pues la dulce pasión, el aroma y el contacto del hermoso cuerpo de la muchacha eran demasiado estimulantes. Siempre tenía presentes las palabras de Binata, y cuando comenzaba a sentir que se excitaba demasiado, se despegaba del cuerpo de Connie; intentando que ella no sintiera su erección. 

En cambio, para la muchacha fue un descubrimiento maravilloso el sentir que podía excitarse con Esteban y desear algo más con él. Pese a todo lo que tuvo que soportar, percibía claramente la diferencia entre las sórdidas violaciones de las que fue objeto durante tanto tiempo, y la urgente excitación que se apoderaba de su cuerpo cuando Esteban la besaba y la tocaba. 

Antes y durante aquellas veces, jamás sintió el menor asomo de excitación. Pero con Esteban todo era distinto. Siempre sentía su erección antes de que él se diera cuenta y tratara de retirarse, y aquel contacto hacía que su propio cuerpo reaccionara. Su intimidad se humedecía, y sus pezones se entumecían con un agradable y urente cosquilleo. Esteban no le proponía, y ni siquiera le insinuaba que pasaran de ahí, pero a ella le parecía una lástima que se apartara de ella en esos momentos.

No sabía si estaba lista para una entrega total. Cada vez estaba más segura de que amaba y deseaba a Esteban, y se daba cuenta de que él sentía lo mismo por ella. Pero aún tenía pesadillas algunas noches, y no quería tener una reacción que hiciera desagradable la experiencia para ambos.

***

Connie regresaba a la choza después de recolectar bayas con Binata y otras mujeres de la aldea. Llevaba una cestilla llena, y tenía la idea de proponerle a la madre Magri que hicieran un postre para sorprender a Esteban. Iba por una vereda casi desierta, cuando se encontró de frente con una muchacha mayor que ella. La había visto unas cuantas veces, pero como no formaba parte del grupo de recolectoras, nunca le prestó atención. Cuando estaban a punto de cruzarse, Connie la saludó. Pero ella se limitó a hacer una mueca y la empujó violentamente con el hombro, haciendo que la cestilla se cayera y desparramara su contenido por el piso.

Imposible pensar en un accidente. Connie se dio perfecta cuenta de que lo hizo con toda intención. Más sorprendida que molesta, levantó la mirada para enfrentarla.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -le dijo, mientras extendía la mano para tomar una baya.

Justo antes de que la tomara, la muchacha le dio un violento pisotón a la baya, partiéndola en pedazos. Le dirigió a Connie una mirada amenazante, y de dijo en un susurro:

\- Aléjate de Esteban, maldita... Si sabes lo que te conviene.


	23. ¡Enséñame a luchar!

Esta vez, Connie estaba enojada. Verdaderamente enojada.

De no ser por eso, seguro que nunca se lo hubiera pedido, y ni siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido. Pero la situación de las últimas semanas se había vuelto intolerable. Incluso sus pesadillas habían vuelto. Ahora estaba frente a Esteban, en el claro en el que se reunían; y él la miraba casi como si no la conociera.

\- ¡¿Que quieres que te enseñe qué?! 

\- A luchar, Steven. Quiero que me enseñes a luchar.

Esteban apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba. Si no fuera por la absoluta seriedad con la que Connie se lo dijo, hubiera pensado que aquello era una broma. Pero sin duda no lo era, y estaba pensando cómo podía lidiar con esa situación tan extraordinaria.

Era algo muy difícil de asimilar. Esteban jamás había considerado a las mujeres como seres inferiores; pero había crecido en ambientes en los que la lucha y la guerra eran cosas de hombres. Por supuesto, había visto que las mujeres peleaban entre ellas por muchos motivos, pero jamás supo de una que deseara aprender las artes masculinas de la lucha y el combate. 

Si cualquier otra mujer se lo hubiera pedido, quizá se hubiera reído en su cara. Pero Connie no era cualquier mujer. Entre más la conocía, más la amaba; y más se iba percatando de lo extraordinaria que ella era. 

Tras su conversación con Binata, entendía que Connie había hecho siempre y en toda circunstancia lo necesario para sobrevivir; luchando siempre a su manera, aunque otros pudieran creer lo contrario. Incuso su aparente pasividad ante las afrentosas violaciones que padeció, fueron un acto de lucha. Ella esperaba sobrevivir. Tenía esperanza de que sus males no durarían por siempre, y el que tratara de fugarse y ahora quisiera aprender a luchar no era más que una demostración de su enorme valor.

\- Connie, amor... -dijo lentamente, cuidando hasta donde le era posible la expresión de su rostro-. Si yo te enseño a luchar, ¿qué harías exactamente con ese conocimiento? No me dirás que quieres luchar al lado de los guerreros, ¿verdad?

\- Yo... No. No exactamente -la respuesta de Esteban la tomó desprevenida. Casi había esperado que se negara, y ya tenía preparados varios argumentos. La muchacha entendía muy bien que era muy extraño el que una mujer pidiera que le enseñaran pelear, y se había hecho el propósito de no enojarse ante una negativa. Pero esto... 

¿Acaso Esteban estaba considerando entrenarla de verdad? ¿O solamente buscaba la forma de quitársela de encima sin hacerla enojar demasiado?

La relación entre ellos se había profundizado mucho en aquellos días; porque desde el episodio de enojo que tuvo, quedó convencida del amor y la buena disposición que Esteban tenía hacia ella. Sus temores instintivos y su desconfianza desaparecían; y sin saber muy bien por qué, se decidió a contarle los detalles más sórdidos de sus últimos años de vida y esclavitud. 

Aunque ya sabía que Esteban era un hombre muy especial, nunca esperó tanta comprensión y cariño por su parte. El muchacho la escuchaba atento, sin distraerse jamás; y su rostro era siempre un fiel reflejo de sus emociones. Connie se sintió cada vez más cómoda y confiada para contarle cosas más difíciles, más duras y graves. Muchas veces, cuando revivía las emociones y el dolor, comenzaba a llorar. Entonces, el muchacho la tomaba de la mano y acariciaba su rostro y sus cabellos. 

Y cuando sentía que ya no podía seguir, la tomaba en sus brazos para que pudiera refugiarse en su pecho y llorar contra su hombro. La besaba en la frente, en las mejillas; y esperaba a que se calmara para repetirle suavemente que todo aquello que le habían hecho no era culpa suya. Fueron cosas terribles que solamente le sucedieron, porque la vida no sabía nada sobre lo que era la justicia. Y a cambio de eso, ella había sido muy valiente. Tenía tanta sed de vida, que siempre hizo lo necesario para conservarla.

Cuando lo escuchaba y lo sentía consolándola y ayudándola, Connie sentía que se enamoraba más, y más. En muchos sentidos, le recordaba a aquel torrente de comprensión y dulzura que fue su padre; especialmente desde que su madre murió.

Pero sus sentimientos por Esteban iban mucho más allá. Además del amor, el chico le hizo conocer el deseo; la necesidad de entrega que jamás sintió cuando se aprovechaban de su cuerpo. 

Y eso era lo más extraordinario. Con Esteban tenía necesidad de tocarlo. De utilizar sus labios, sus manos, sus brazos y todo su cuerpo para sentirlo; para transmitirle sus emociones y sentimientos... Ya no necesitaba hablar con nadie para entender que, aunque sonara muy egoísta, Esteban se había convertido en algo suyo. Era una compensación de la vida por tantos sufrimientos y torturas. Algo completamente diferente a todo lo que había vivido y conocido. Un hombre todo determinación y rudeza ante sus enemigos y ante la vida. Pero todo ternura y delicadeza cuando se trataba de amarla y consolarla.

Y ahora venía esta mujer. Esa... arpía que pretendía apartar a Esteban de su lado, y estaba utilizando la violencia para intentar obligarla a que lo hiciera.

¡No lo iba a permitir! ¡Jamás lo iba a consentir! No podía seguir siendo pasiva, porque no todas las amenazas podían enfrentarse así. Si tenía que aprender a luchar para enfrentar lo que se interpusiera entre Esteban y ella, ¡pues así sería!

\- Steven... -dijo Connie, intentando mantener sus emociones bajo control-. Hay algo, una situación que tengo que resolver y enfrentar. Pero tengo que hacerlo yo misma, y necesito armas para hacerlo. Y tú me puedes ayudar a obtenerlas. ¡Enséñame, por favor!

La vehemencia de Connie lo impresionó. Su mirada anhelante, casi suplicante le ayudó a comprender la verdadera razón por la cual no estaba seguro de querer enseñarle.

Tenía miedo de que la lastimaran en su batalla, cualquiera que esta fuera. No quería que le pasara nada, porque la quería a su lado para amarla; siempre sana y a salvo.

\- Connie... Luchar es una cosa muy seria. Ya viste lo que me pasó, a pesar de que traté de cuidarme.

\- Entonces, ¿no me enseñarás? -dijo Connie, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Esteban desvió la mirada. Aquello era suficiente. Connie tomó varias inspiraciones profundas y habló tan calmadamente como pudo.

\- Steven, no soy tonta. Sé muy bien que te estoy pidiendo algo muy raro. Sé que es difícil para ti, porque las mujeres no deben pelear. Pero a veces, es necesario. Yo lo necesito. Tengo que sentir que puedo resolver mis problemas, y son cosas en las que tú no puedes ayudarme.

\- Connie... empezó a decir Esteban, pero ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

\- Déjame terminar, Steven. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es sentirse vulnerable e indefensa? ¿Lo que es estar siempre a merced de los malvados que quieren abusar de mí, o convertirme en esclava? ¡Estamos tratando con mucha gente cruel y despiadada! ¿Qué les hicieron a nuestros padres? ¿Cuántas cosas nos han hecho a nosotros? Si yo hubiera sabido pelear, hubiera ayudado a mi padre, y tal vez hubiéramos vencido a aquellos malditos piratas.

"Y yo nunca te hubiera conocido", pensó Esteban con amargura.

Como si hubiera leído su mente, ella continuó:

\- Lo sé, mi amor. Quizá me hubieran matado, y en cualquier caso nunca te hubiera conocido - se acercó a Esteban y tomó su rostro entre sus manos-. Y sí, nunca dudes que valió la pena pasar por todo lo que pasé, para encontrarme contigo al final, mi vida.

\- Mi amor... -murmuró Esteban, conmovido.

Ella se acercó, y le dio un beso delicado en los labios.

\- Sí, mi amor. Pero ahora es diferente. Ahora que te tengo, quiero poder defenderme y defenderte. No sé qué nos espera en el futuro; pero quiero acabar para siempre con esa sensación de angustia. De no poder hacer nada... ¡De ser una inútil que solo espera la misericordia o el favor de los malvados!

Esteban la miró. Los ojos de la muchacha estaban anegados. ¿De verdad había algo peor que verla así?

\- ¡Hazme sentir que lo que dijiste es cierto! - Insistió Connie, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas-. ¡Hazme creer que es verdad que siempre he tratado de sobrevivir; y que he hecho lo necesario para hacerlo! Quiero aprender a luchar para acabar con cualquier cosa que pretenda acabar con nuestra relación. Con mi vida... ¡Con tu vida, amor!

Steven cerró los ojos, apretó los puños; y su voz sonó temblorosa cuando respondió. 

\- Tengo miedo, Connie. ¿Qué va a pasar si lo hago? Quizá algún día quieras o necesites luchar a mi lado... Y yo me moriría del miedo de que te pasara algo...

\- Entonces, ¡Enséñame bien, Steven! Enséñame tan bien, que no puedas tener un motivo para desconfiar de mi capacidad. ¡Enséñame tan bien, que ya no tengas necesidad de que preocuparte por mí!

Tomó las manos del muchacho entre las suyas y las apretó con fuerza. 

\- No me dejes indefensa ante el miedo y la incertidumbre, Steven... por favor.

Esteban comenzó a llorar. No sabía si algún día tendría que arrepentirse de su decisión.

\- Jamás te dejaré indefensa. Nunca, mi vida. ¡Nunca lo haré! Te enseñaré a luchar, tal como yo lo sé. ¡Y pobre de aquel o aquella que te desafíe! Solo te pido una cosa, corazón.

\- ¿Cuál es, mi vida?

\- Prométeme que no lucharás, a menos que sea necesario. Para protegerte, o quizá para protegerme a mí. De verdad, mi amor. No podría soportar que te pasara algo... No tienes idea de lo necesaria que te has vuelto para mí... Sin ti, yo ya no tendría nada.

Connie se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a llorar sin poder contenerse. Esteban la atrajo hacia sí, estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos. Le besó la cabeza y levantó su barbilla con una mano para besarle todo el rostro una y otra vez.

Estuvieron así, besándose y abrazándose; sin hablar durante un largo rato. Habían establecido un pacto, una promesa entre los dos que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

Connie nunca se había sentido mejor ni más tranquila. Aunque nunca fue una guerrera, intuyó con toda claridad que el amor a veces necesita armas para mantenerse vivo.

Se besaron una y otra vez. ¡Era tan hermoso y reconfortante! Y Connie no pudo evitar hacer al fin la pregunta que guardaba en su alma desde que empezó a conocer a Esteban.

\- Steven ¿Cómo puedes ser tan rudo, y al mismo tiempo tan tierno?

Esteban lo pensó un momento. Le dio un dulce beso en los labios y, mientras la abrazaba, respondió.

\- No lo sé, mi amor. De verdad que no lo sé. Pero estoy seguro de que, si no fuera rudo; nunca hubiera podido sobrevivir. Y si no fuera tierno... No merecería vivir.


	24. Nuestra primera noche

Esteban estaba sorprendido. Y mucho más feliz de lo que hubiera querido admitir. 

Si Connie hubiera sido hombre, sin duda alguna pudo ser un guerrero temible. Privada de la fuerza natural de un varón, era en cambio extraordinariamente ágil y veloz, tanto de cuerpo como de mente. Y lo más importante de todo: la lucha la transformaba. En todos los sentidos. 

Era obvio que Esteban no podía consultar con nadie cuál era el método más adecuado para enseñarle a luchar a una mujer. Pero le pareció lógico empezar con lo que él sabía sobre golpes, defensas, agarres y lanzamientos. El combate mano a mano, que además la prepararía y fortalecería lo suficiente para utilizar adecuadamente un arma. 

La muchacha asimiló las técnicas tan rápido, que pronto pudo sostener una pelea de mediana intensidad con Esteban. Era tan rápida que era difícil sorprenderla o despistarla. Tenía un talento natural para detectar las debilidades en la guardia de su rival, y utilizar el peso del oponente en su contra. Comenzó a cultivar su determinación de un modo que Esteban solamente había visto en sí mismo. Desde el principio se dio a la tarea de descubrir y maximizar sus virtudes, y concebir maneras de superar sus limitaciones. Ella misma ideó formas nuevas de bloquear y esquivar golpes, así como de utilizar su mayor peso en la zona de las caderas para golpear y sacar de balance a quien pretendiera sujetarla. Cualquiera que tratara de atraparla por detrás, recibiría un golpe verdaderamente noqueador en el bajo vientre.

Poco después, descubrieron también su talento natural para utilizar los cuchillos y machetes. En poco tiempo aprendió a lanzar cuchillos y destrales con precisión, a una distancia considerable. Y aunque le faltaba fuerza para utilizar con ventaja la pesada espada de hierro de Esteban, aprendió y superó rápidamente las técnicas de esgrima de su instructor utilizando un machete. 

Practicaban asiduamente todas las tardes, durante todos sus ratos libres. Su conversación cotidiana ahora incluía sus experiencias y vivencias sobre el entrenamiento. Casi se aislaron del mundo, y aunque vieron un poco perjudicadas sus amistades, ganaron mucho más que la pericia y habilidad que desarrollaron. 

La experiencia compartida los unió mucho más, y los benefició física y mentalmente como pareja. Esteban comprendió muy rápido que la única manera de dar un verdadero beneficio a Connie, era convertir cada sesión de entrenamiento en una experiencia de combate real, o casi real. Sus enemigos serían despiadados, y no iban a tener consideraciones con ella solo porque fuera una mujer. Al contrario: muy probablemente desearían herirla y lastimarla de verdad, para que jamás volviera a osar enfrentarse con un hombre. 

Además, casi desde el principio se dieron cuenta de que la saliva de Esteban, por sí sola, tenía la capacidad de curar cualquier herida que ella sufriera. No era la planta ni el emplasto, sino la saliva misma. Ambos se sorprendieron muchísimo, y decidieron mantener el secreto compartido. Ni siquiera le dijeron a la madre Magri. La consecuencia inmediata fue que aumentaron mucho la intensidad del golpeo; porque además del dolor, la saliva de Esteban parecía disminuir también el recuerdo del dolor. Más de una vez llegaron hasta el punto de noquearse de verdad; y tuvieron que utilizar palos en vez de machetes para sus prácticas de esgrima. Confirmaron que la saliva curativa de Esteban no tenía efecto en sus propias heridas. 

Y lo mejor de todo, fue que las pesadillas de Connie comenzaron a transformarse y dejaron de ser pesadillas. Casi el mismo día que superó de verdad a Esteban en un combate a mano a mano, se soñó por primera vez enfrentando y doblegando a sus captores. A las mismas personas que la habían esclavizado y torturado. Connie dejó de temer a la noche y a los sueños, y al día siguiente compartió su dicha con Esteban en una interminable sesión de besos, palabras de amor y gratitud. 

También fue la primera vez que estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor. Solo el sonido intempestivo de un verraco salvaje impidió que empezaran a quitarse la ropa.

Ya no entrenaban en el claro en el que tenían sus citas semanas antes, sino en un lugar bastante más apartado; bien al cobijo de las miradas indiscretas. Por supuesto, sin que ellos lo supieran, esto generó toda clase de rumores y habladurías. La situación produjo un pequeño debate informal entre los jefes. De acuerdo con los usos y costumbres de sus países, a algunos les parecía que estaban desarrollando demasiada intimidad, y eso los podía llevar a cohabitar en una edad a la que no era apropiado. Otros defendían que en sus países de origen, ya eran lo suficientemente mayores como para tener varios hijos. 

Al final, el debate no tuvo mayor trascendencia. Ni los jefes ni sus amigos podían reclamarles nada. Ambos eran muy dedicados en sus actividades, y contribuían muchísimo al bienestar común del palenque. Esteban tomó parte en otro productivo asalto, y Connie empezó a destacarse como cocinera y recolectora. Muchos, incluyendo a la madre Magri y al mismísimo Gaspar Yanga, los consideraban una linda pareja de jóvenes hermosos y saludables. El ejercicio intenso hizo que el apetito de ambos se incrementara; y todos notaban que sus maravillosos cuerpos se fortalecían y tonificaban cada día más. 

***

Como el entrenamiento diario les ocupaba mucho tiempo, ya era muy raro que Connie coincidiera con su rival de amores. Pero eventualmente llegó el día en qué volvieron a encontrarse. Poco imaginaba aquella mujer que se enfrentaría con alguien completamente diferente a la niña apocada de la última vez.

Se encontraron en un paraje solitario. Connie iba a reunirse con el grupo de recolectoras, pues se había retrasado ayudando a la madre Magri con una mujer mayor que requería atención. Caminaba distraída, porque aquella simple labor de asistencia y la llegada intempestiva de Esteban hicieron que la choza de la madre Magri estuviera a punto de convertirse en el escenario de su primer encuentro sexual. Era evidente, hasta para ella, que la tensión erótica entre los dos había subido demasiado. 

Esteban era demasiado atractivo. Demasiado adorable, y ella lo amaba tanto por todo lo que había hecho por ella. En ese rato, las manos de Esteban habían tocado directamente su intimidad; y ella, en vez de asustarse, disfrutó mucho de aquel contacto que ningún hombre le había proporcionado antes. Por fin descubría las sensaciones diferentes y maravillosas sobre las que Tene Sarabi le contó alguna vez. Si la madre Magri no hubiera llegado en aquel momento...

Se recordó recibiendo las delicadas caricias de Esteban, mientras correspondía besando su cuello y comenzando a buscar con sus manos bajo su jubón. El recuerdo era delicioso y excitante, pero aún albergaba cierto temor subconsciente. No hacia él, y tal vez tampoco hacia sexo por sí mismo. Temía sus propias reacciones y el posible sentimiento de culpa. Pero sobre todo, temía no poder dejarse llevar y disfrutar del todo. No quería adoptar la actitud pasiva que mostró en sus intercursos anteriores, y no sabía si ya estaba preparada. Ninguno de los dos se merecía esa incertidumbre.

\- ¡Vaya, pero si aquí está la zorra que se ha llevado a Esteban durante más dos meses! ¿No te dije que te apartaras de él, maldita?

Connie volteó inmediatamente y reconoció al punto a la mujer. Se sorprendió por lo insignificante que ahora le parecía, después de dos meses de entrenamiento agotador con su hombre. Fue la primera vez que miró a alguien con desprecio.

\- ¡Oh, sí! -dijo burlona, pasando las manos por los costados de su torso-. ¡Si tú supieras todo lo que _mi_ hombre ha estado haciendo con_ mi _cuerpo durante esos dos meses!

La mujer enloquecía de celos, y atacó con las uñas por delante.

\- ¡Maldita, te voy a...

Se arrojó sobre Connie. Pero esta solo esperó a que estuviera a la distancia justa para ponerle una zancadilla, y hacer que azotara contra el piso.

-Perdón... ¿decías?

Ciega de dolor y de rabia, la mujer se levantó y volvió a cargar contra Connie. Intentó sujetar su cabello con las manos, pero la muchacha tomó su brazo adelantado y la proyectó violentamente contra el piso. La mujer quedó tan aturdida y lastimada que le fue imposible levantarse por sus propios medios. 

La morena se arrodilló junto a ella, y le habló mientras permanecía pendiente de la posibilidad de cualquier golpe traicionero.

\- Espero que hayas entendido. Y sábetelo bien, de una buena vez: Esteban me ama y yo a él. Esteban es mío, completamente mío; y yo soy de él. Hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo y de mi alma. ¿Entendiste?

La mujer no pudo responder de inmediato. Era evidente que estaba lastimada. Connie ya se levantaba, cuando la escuchó murmurar.

\- Me las pagarás... Ya lo verás. Él... No será tuyo para siempre...

Connie se enfureció. Nadie volvería a amenazarla. ¡Jamás!

Tomó el cuello de la mujer y la apretó, hasta que ella tuvo que esforzarse para aspirar aire. Al sentir que la estrangulaban, intentó defenderse. Pero Connie, implacable, se sentó encima de su cuerpo, tomó una de sus manos y dobló los dedos en una dolorosa dislocación.

\- Sí. Sí será mío para siempre. ¿Entiendes? ¡Para siempre!

Sometida hasta la impotencia total, la mujer empezó a patalear. Y en ese mismo instante, algo cambió para siempre en Connie. Justo en ese momento comprendió en lo que se había transformado. Aquella mujer era más alta, y quizá hasta más fuerte que ella; pero la había sometido fácilmente. Su vida estaba en sus manos, y podía matarla si quería. Había destruido para siempre el primero de los obstáculos que se interponía entre ella y su amado.

Por primera vez en su vida sintió el poder. No el poder falso y heredado de aquellos que nunca trabajaron para obtenerlo. Sino el verdadero poder, construido y obtenido con sus manos, su sufrimiento y su determinación. 

Y también, de pronto, sintió lástima por aquella mujer. Soltó su cuello y sujetó sus dos manos contra el piso. Estaba completamente sometida y la miraba con temor.

\- Soy la mujer de Esteban, ¿comprendiste? Él es mío. Y te aseguro que muy pronto lo será para siempre. Recuerda eso, porque de ello depende tu vida. Eres bonita, y por ahora no te lastimaré. Busca tu camino y tu oportunidad por otra parte.

Dicho esto, Connie la soltó. Se incorporó con agilidad felina y se retiró del lugar, sin dirigir la vista atrás ni una sola vez.

***

\- ¿De verdad, mi amor? ¿La sometiste con tanta facilidad? -dijo Esteban, entusiasmado con todo lo que Connie le estaba contando.

\- ¡Sí! -respondió la hermosa muchacha morena-. Debiste verla. Creo que llegó a temer que yo la matara. Pero por supuesto no iba a hacerlo. La dejé ir con una advertencia.

\- ¡Qué maravilla amor! -dijo Esteban, a la vez que le daba un beso profundo en la boca.

El beso se prolongó con gran deleite de ambos. Estaban muy entusiasmados, llenos de deseo y adrenalina; así que sus manos comenzaron tocar y acariciar sus cuerpos con muy poco pudor. Se dejaron caer en la esterilla de la choza de Steven, y entre besos y caricias se excitaban cada vez más.

\- ¿No crees que ella... pudiera buscar vengarse? -dijo Esteban, en una pausa para respirar.

\- ¡Claro que no! -dijo Connie, dando besitos rápidos en la punta de su nariz-. La hubieras visto cómo se moría de miedo. Vi en sus ojos que jamás volverá a acercarse a nosotros. De todos modos, te prometo estar siempre atento a lo que ella pueda hacer.

\- Te portaste de maravilla, corazón. ¡Me alegro tanto de haberte enseñado!

\- Tengo que ser capaz de defender lo mío. Yo soy quien debe agradecerte a ti, mi amor -dijo antes de darle un beso fiero y apasionado. Las bocas y las lenguas recorrieron sin freno los labios, el cuello y el nacimiento del pecho de ambos.

Connie estaba feliz. Ahora por fin se sentía segura. Por increíble que pareciera, tenía que agradecerle a aquella mujer. Porque sin su interferencia, Esteban jamás le hubiera ayudado a ganar tanta confianza en sí misma.

Y gracias a lo que pasó aquella misma tarde, comprendió realmente todo lo que implicaba la palabra: "mío".

\- ¿De verdad, mi amor? ¿De verdad sientes que soy tuyo?

Connie sonrió y asintió.

\- Creo que me lo has demostrado. Me lo estás demostrando ahora. Te me estás brindando por completo, corazón. Y yo deseo hacer lo mismo contigo.

Esteban sonrió. Estaba fascinado y agradecido de tener a aquella maravillosa mujer entre los brazos.

\- ¿Y tú, mi amor? ¿Sientes que soy tuya? -preguntó Connie.

El chico suspiró. En realidad, tenía algo de miedo. No de la entrega total, sino de la manera en que Connie se sentía en aquellos momentos. ¿Era el momento oportuno para entregarse del todo? ¿Estaba lista para dejarse llevar?

\- Quiero creerlo, mi vida. Lo deseo tanto como no te imaginas -respondió Esteban.

Entonces, Connie hizo algo que ambos siempre recordarían con asombro y gratitud. Con un rápido movimiento, se despojó de su jubón, dejando al descubierto su hermoso torso desnudo.

Connie había cambiado desde aquella misma tarde, al demostrarse a sí misma que era capaz de exorcizar sus fantasmas interiores. De destruir sus miedos. De defenderse a sí misma y proteger su derecho a poseer a quien amaba. 

El amor la había rescatado, y la hizo más fuerte de lo que nunca soñó. Nunca volvería a temerle al amor. Estaba lista para dejarse llevar. 

Abrazó a Esteban, lo atrajo hacia sí, y besó todo su rostro centímetro a centímetro. Le habló muy quedamente al oído:

\- Entonces, déjame demostrártelo, mi amor. Deja que te demuestre que soy tuya para siempre.

Aquella noche se entregaron por completo. Probaron cada centímetro de su piel. Disfrutaron juntos cada caricia, cada beso; cada huella de humedad en sus cuerpos. Se dejaron llevar como nunca antes. Jamás fueron más fuertes y más vulnerables que en aquellas horas.

Ni siquiera la primera vez fue realmente difícil. Estaban tan excitados y felices que no demoraron demasiado en llegar a la culminación total. Nunca estuvieron seguros de cómo se despojaron por completo de sus ropas, ni de lo sencillo que fue llegar hasta el final.

Ambos se gustaban tanto; se habían ayudado y apoyado tanto; compartían demasiadas experiencias y deseos reprimidos... 

Sus emociones estaban tan sintonizadas y confiaban tanto el uno en el otro, que no hubo obstáculos a su unión. Esteban encontró y se sumergió por completo en la cálida humedad del rincón más sagrado de la muchacha. Y ella fue capaz de apreciar por primera vez lo que era el verdadero sexo, el significado real de lo que era hacer el amor. Algo completamente distinto del acto mecánico y afrentoso que padeció durante tanto tiempo. 

Esta vez, todo su cuerpo daba la bienvenida. Ella misma pedía la dulzura de la penetración. Esteban nunca dejó de besarla, de acariciar su cuello; de jugar con sus senos y humedecer sus hermosos pezones oscuros con sus labios y su lengua. Connie lo abrazaba con fuerza inaudita, salía al encuentro de sus penetraciones, acompañaba su movimiento en una deliciosa sinfonía de pasión y sensibilidades.

Sus cuerpos se hicieron poesía. Sus gemidos, ritmo y melodía. Sus sentidos palparon la contradicción de querer apurar el placer hasta el límite; pero a la vez, de desear que aquellas sensaciones durasen por la eternidad.

La culminación fue dulce, casi tan satisfactoria como ambos hubieran deseado. Pero era solo su primera vez, y ambos se sintieron felices y agradecidos.

Por supuesto, eso fue solo el principio. Sus cuerpos sanos, jóvenes y hermosos no podían descubrir la maravilla del amor y saciarse de él con tanta facilidad. Hicieron el amor varias veces esa noche; y cada vez era más sencillo y más especial. Sus cuerpos parecían estar hechos uno a la medida del otro, y se incitaban mutuamente con besos, mordiscos y palabras eróticas que nadie les había enseñado.

Era casi el alba cuando se durmieron por fin, abrazados y sonrientes. Aquella primera e inolvidable noche, ambos marcaron sus cuerpos con el nombre del otro para toda la eternidad. 


	25. Has llegado a la edad viril

Gaspar Yanga escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Esteban le decía. El jefe supremo asimilaba cada palabra, sin hacer preguntas. Observaba los gestos, la voz y la entonación del muchacho. Y aún después de que terminó de hablar, permaneció unos instantes en silencio; considerando con todo cuidado lo que acababa de escuchar, y lo que debía decir.

\- Entonces, Esteban, ¿me estás pidiendo permiso para vivir junto a esta muchacha? ¿En la misma choza, y bajo tu responsabilidad total?

\- Bajo responsabilidad mutua, mi señor. Queremos cuidarnos entre los dos, y ella desea seguir contribuyendo en todo al bienestar del palenque.

\- Eso se sobreentiende, por supuesto. ¿Cómo se llama ella? ¿Y qué edad tiene?

\- Connie. Connie Maheswaran. Y tiene 14 años.

El Yanga miró directamente a los ojos del muchacho, escudriñando con la intensidad y la profundidad de sus años y experiencias. Esteban le sostuvo la mirada, pero no de la manera desafiante en que lo hizo varios meses antes. Para un hombre con su experiencia y sabiduría, era evidente lo mucho que aquel muchachito iracundo había crecido en el último año. Lo gustó lo que vio, y sonrió antes de volver a hablar.

\- Entiendo exactamente cómo son las cosas, Esteban. Has llegado a la edad viril. Estás dejando de ser un joven para convertirte en un hombre. Creciste muy rápido, pero en estas cosas cada persona es diferente; y tu pasado y tu manera de ser lo justifican plenamente. De donde yo vengo, a tu edad, son pocos los hombres que están pensando ya en casarse. Pero las mujeres lo hacen desde los 13 años, e incluso antes. 

El Yanga hizo una breve pausa. Se humedeció los labios y volvió a hablar.

\- Las primeras impresiones son muy importantes, ¿sabes? Cuando trajiste a esa muchacha y te vi tan preocupado por ella, supe de inmediato que había fascinado tus ojos. Ahora está bien claro que también ha fascinado tu corazón. Dime, Esteban: ¿qué hay de cierto en los rumores de que le estás enseñando a pelear?

El muchacho se ruborizó visiblemente, pero sostuvo la mirada y confesó.

\- Es cierto, mi señor Yanga.

\- Lo sospeché. Algunos consideran eso como una grave violación a las costumbres y los papeles de los hombres y las mujeres, Esteban.

\- Señor... Con todo respeto, ¿por qué no va a tener una mujer armas y habilidades para defenderse, y defender a los suyos? ¿Acaso nuestras amadas deben quedar a merced del mundo, y de los malvados que quieran esclavizarlas y aprovecharse de ellas?

Esteban se había emocionado al hablar. Iba a decir algo más, pero se contuvo al ver la expresión del rostro del Yanga. El sabio jefe lo contemplaba con benevolencia.

\- Sí. Eso que dices confirma todo lo que había pensado-. El hombre suspiró, e hizo una pausa antes de continuar-. No te lo estoy reprochando, pero no diré más sobre eso ahora. ¿Sabes Esteban? Cuando una situación no tiene precedentes y todas las opciones tienen lados oscuros, hay que dejarse llevar por el corazón. Ustedes no se quieren: se aman. Con una intensidad y de una manera que a mí mismo no me ha tocado en mis 65 años de vida.

“Tienes mi venía para comenzar a hacer tu vida con tu mujer. Te doy una licencia de siete días para que organicen su vida en común. Lo que todavía no sé, es si deberíamos hacer un rito para desposarlos; y que los demás los vean como una pareja estable que se debe respetar. De donde vengo, estos ritos son muy importantes porque marcan la unión de dos familias. Pero ustedes nacieron y se educaron en lugares distintos del mundo, y por desgracia ya no tienen familia. Nosotros mismos no somos un grupo homogéneo en costumbres y tradiciones. Por eso hemos tenido que acordar o prescindir de los rituales de boda.

\- No lo había pensado en eso, mi señor. La verdad, a mí me gustaría; pero no sé lo que opine Connie al respecto. El rito en mi aldea era bastante sencillo, porque teníamos muy pocas cosas para que las parejas se compartieran.

\- Hablaré de esto con Magri y Baakir inmediatamente. Pero por ahora, te pido que tú y Connie permanezcan separados en público, aunque estén juntos en lo privado. No sería bueno fomentar disensiones sobre las costumbres cuando todavía estamos construyendo una identidad como pueblo.

\- Gracias, mi señor. ¿Debo localizar a la madre Magri y a mi señor Baakir?

\- Ordenaré que lo hagan ahora mismo, Esteban -dijo el Yanga, sonriendo ante el apresuramiento del muchacho-. No te preocupes. Antes de tomar cualquier decisión, los consultaremos a ti y a tu mujer; y probablemente sea este mismo día.

***

Finalmente, los futuros esposos con el apoyo de los jefes se decidieron por un sencillo ritual; muy parecido al que seguían en la aldea de Esteban. Los novios fueron preparados con muy poca anticipación, pues no había dotes ni situaciones familiares que arreglar. La madre Magri y Binata fungieron como madrinas de Connie, y Fernando de la Matosa y Pedro fueron los padrinos de Esteban.

El acontecimiento fue muy singular y contrario a las tradiciones de muchos miembros del palenque. Pero tras 35 años de convivencia común, habían aprendido a tolerar la disensión, y las profundas diferencias en los usos y costumbres. Casi ninguna boda se parecía a otra, a menos que los contrayentes procedieran de la misma nación. El palenque se tomaba los rituales con total seriedad; y por eso se decidió que Esteban y Connie debían casarse para ser reconocidos como una pareja de pleno derecho.

Connie y Esteban llegaron cada uno por su lado, acompañados de sus padrinos. Ella, además, llevaba un pequeño séquito de mujeres que la habían ayudado a vestirse y prepararse. Los padrinos de Esteban le ayudaron a limpiar y disponer la choza para dar sitio a las muy escasas pertenencias de Connie; y las mujeres fueron las encargadas de acomodar y disponer todo para la llegada de los futuros esposos y la consumación del matrimonio.

Todo fue bastante flexible, excepto la prohibición de los jefes de que Connie y Esteban se vieran dos días antes de la boda, mientras se efectuaban todos los preparativos. Ellos se desilusionaron un poco por no poder estar juntos durante ese tiempo, pero la madre Magri les explicó la importancia de ese precepto.

\- La preparación de una boda siempre altera los nervios, por muy bien que se lleven los desposados. Es fácil que se peleen por cualquier tontería, y se arruinen el clima de solemnidad y gozo que debería tener la celebración de la boda. Así que para impedir eso, en muchos lugares se acostumbra que los novios se separen y no se vuelvan a encontrar hasta que el jefe o sacerdote sancione el matrimonio. Ustedes son muy temperamentales, queridos míos; no les podemos perdonar la espera ni la separación. Sean pacientes, y verán que el día de la boda van a estar ansiosos, y más que felices de verse.

Y así, Connie y Esteban fueron separados y puestos bajo estricta vigilancia de sus padrinos. La espera fue dura para ambos, pero cuando se vieron nuevamente, comprendieron la profunda sabiduría implícita en el precepto. Connie se veía preciosa, con un aire casi virginal. Su tímida sonrisa no hacía más que realzar su encanto casi infantil. Esteban se sintió feliz y dichoso cuando el Yanga hizo su pequeño discurso, le permitió tomar la mano de Connie, y besar sus labios por primera vez frente a todo el palenque.

Sonriendo, pero con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, Connie le susurró a su esposo:

\- Me hubiera encantado que mis padres pudieran verme.

\- Y a mí los míos, corazón -contestó Esteban, a la vez que la abrazaba-. Y a mí los míos.

***

El inicio de la vida en común no fue sencillo, pero hubo menos sobresaltos de los que cualquiera pudo haber esperado. Terminado el ritual de consumación (para el cual tuvieron que permanecer en su lecho durante dos días), comenzaron su vida como esposos de pleno derecho. 

Los roces y pequeñas discusiones comenzaron casi inmediatamente. Pero ambos se querían tanto, que podían arreglar prácticamente todos los malentendidos por sí mismos. Además, el hecho de que ahora pudieran andar juntos a la vista de todos les quitaba una presión adicional. Tenían plena libertad para amarse, y no había noche o rato libre del día en que no se encontraran para darse más de una medida generosa de placer. Juntos exploraron gozosamente sus cuerpos y sensibilidades, y encontraron mil maneras de expresarse su amor y deseo. Comprendieron muy pronto que el sexo en una pareja que se ama se convierte en un verdadero lenguaje. Un modo de comunicación que no se comparte con nadie más. Y gran parte de las discusiones que iban teniendo, se resolvían de la manera más placentera en el lecho común. 

El estatus de Connie cambió inmediatamente. Ya no era una niña. Había pasado a ser una respetable mujer casada, y le era mucho más fácil hacerse escuchar por el grupo de recolectoras y cocineras al que pertenecía. Sus opiniones eran tenidas en cuenta, y muy pronto enriqueció el bagaje culinario del palenque con su propio conocimiento sobre plantas y raíces adquirido en su India natal, y durante sus años en la hacienda. Continuaba aprendiendo, pero ahora también enseñaba; y era particularmente querida por las niñas.

La vida de Esteban cambió muy poco. O al menos así le parecía a él, pero todos sus compañeros guerreros notaron que se había vuelto mucho más reposado y prudente. Ahora tomaba parte activa en la planificación de cada ataque, consideraba las rutas y los cursos de acción que implicaban menos riesgos para su gente, y se mostraba mucho más benévolo al expresarse y tratar a sus enemigos. 

No había perdido nada de su valor, pero ahora que sabía que _su mujer_ lo esperaba en casa; se sentía mucho más inclinado a cuidar su integridad física y la de sus compañeros.

***

Transcurrieron varios meses sin cambios aparentes, Los cimarrones lograron contrarrestar las nuevas tácticas del virrey, y del ejército español. Continuaron con sus asaltos y saqueos periódicos; pero el Yanga y el resto de los jefes militares no estaban satisfechos. Parecía que el nuevo virrey tampoco los tomaba lo suficientemente en serio como para iniciar negociaciones; así que planificaron una nueva serie de asaltos contra las haciendas más ricas y productivas de la región. 

Los guerreros tuvieron que marchar durante varios días, pero las operaciones salieron a la perfección. Los primeros emisarios volvieron con grandes noticias de victoria y abundante botín. Sin duda, el Virrey de la Nueva España ya no podría seguir ignorándolos durante mucho tiempo más.

Las mujeres estaban felices. Sus esposos pronto volverían, y empezaron a llegar los cargadores con abundantes provisiones de carne salada, azúcar, sal y frutos secos. Así que tuvieron la idea de organizar un banquete para la celebración que se haría después de la llegada de los guerreros. Connie participó con gran entusiasmo en los preparativos. Estaba ansiosa por que Esteban regresara, y pensó en preparar uno de sus platillos favoritos. Además, organizó uno planes muy agradables para ellos dos solos, una vez que la celebración hubiera terminado. 

Sin embargo, la madre Magri estaba un poco preocupada por ella. La muchacha había crecido y se había puesto mucho más hermosa desde su matrimonio con Esteban. Sus pesadillas habían desaparecido del todo, y ahora era perfectamente capaz de quedarse sola en su casa y cumplir con sus responsabilidades mientras esperaba a su marido. Pero en los últimos días, no se veía del todo bien. A Magri le pareció que tenía los labios y los ojos un poco hinchados, a pesar de que le insistía en que dormía muy bien, y tenía confianza en que Esteban se cuidaría.

\- Será mejor vigilarla -se dijo.

Las mujeres se dieron a la tarea, y pronto estaban en la preparación de los alimentos. Connie cuidaba personalmente uno de los guisos, cuando una de las niñas más grandes le dio a probar del contenido de una cazuela. Se acercó para probar, y tuvo que devolver inmediatamente la cuchara. Se llevó una mano a la boca y salió corriendo.

La madre Magri había visto todo, y enseguida salió al encuentro de Connie.

\- ¿Qué te pasó, hijita? ¿Te sientes mal? -le dijo la anciana, mientras una sospecha se formaba en su mente.

-N-no. Es solo que... De pronto, el olor de la comida me dio unas ganas terribles de vomitar.


	26. Milagro de amor

\- Connie, querida. ¿Cuándo tuviste tu primer sangrado?

\- ¡¿Eh?! -exclamo la muchacha, sin entender.

\- Si, hijita. Tu regla, tu mes.

\- Oh... bueno. Fue más o menos hace un año y medio. Muy poco antes de que me fuera de la hacienda.

\- ¿Y cuándo se te regularizó? ¿Cuándo empezó a ser constante, en la misma etapa de la luna?

\- Mmhh. Hace casi un año. Cuando empecé a entrenar con Esteban. ¿Por qué me lo pregunta? -dijo Connie, que aún no entendía nada.

\- Ven conmigo. A mi choza. Les diré a las demás que sigan sin ti por un rato.

Una vez allí, la anciana curandera la sometió a un concienzudo examen y le hizo muchas preguntas más.

\- Querida, ¿alguna vez te has visto a ti misma como madre?

\- Oh... Claro que sí, madre. Usted me ha visto convivir con las niñas, y cuando yo era pequeña... -Se detuvo de pronto, cuando comprendió las implicaciones de la pregunta-. ¿Por qué me pregunta eso, madre? 

\- Porque vas a serlo, querida -dijo la anciana con una enorme sonrisa-. En unos cuantos meses, tendrás en tus brazos a un hermoso bebé.

Connie se quedó completamente paralizada. Su consciencia se fugó, y por unos instantes fue como si se saliera por competo de sí misma.

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

***

Esteban aún no podía creerlo.

\- ¿Yo? ¿De verdad, yo voy a ser padre? Mi Connie y yo, ¿vamos a tener un bebé?

Descansaba al lado de su esposa, quien yacía dormida. Estaba desnuda y con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Las delicias del sexo siempre la hacían dormir y despertarse muy contenta.

Suavemente, Esteban se incorporó. La leve luz que se colaba por los resquicios de la choza le permitía contemplar a su mujer. 

Acarició delicadamente sus cabellos. ¡Se veía tan hermosa! Incluso, le parecía que irradiaba su propia luz especial. No sabía si era ella misma quien la producía, o era un reflejo de la criatura que empezaba a gestarse en su interior. Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Connie se agitó suavemente en sueños, y su sonrisa se acentuó.

\- Qué hermosa eres, mi vida -dijo Esteban, mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas-. Y ahora más que nunca.

De la noche a la mañana, tenía un nuevo motivo para todo: para ser feliz, para amar a su esposa, para cuidarse... Para sentirse libre y vivo.

\- Mi Tata Enam y el Yanga tenían razón, mi amor. Yo no sabía nada... Yo no entendía nada.

Jamás olvidaría el momento en el que Connie se lo había dicho. La pobre estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Empezó y se detuvo muchas veces antes de decirlo; y cuando por fin pudo, a él le costó unos momentos asimilarlo. Aún ahora no podía entenderlo.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que yo vaya a ser padre? ¿Qué hice para merecer esta bendición de la vida? -meditaba Esteban-. He matado a tanta gente... Me he conducido con crueldad. Con saña.

En aquellos momentos, su instinto de protección tomó rápidamente las riendas de sus actos. Abrazó y cubrió de besos a su esposa. ¡Sintió tantas ganas y tanta necesidad de protegerla!

Por supuesto, la madre Magri ya lo sabía, y ella se encargó de dar los primeros consejos a los futuros padres. Había llegado tan lejos como para conminarlos a que tuvieran relaciones sexuales hasta donde Connie lo deseara.

\- Porque si las suspenden del todo, la criatura nacerá débil y sin fuerzas. Dejen que la propia naturaleza los guíe.

Fue un momento embarazoso, pero esa misma noche tuvieron oportunidad de comprender la profunda sabiduría que encerraban sus palabras. Los instintos de protección de Esteban se habían desatado, y casi deseaba cargar a su esposa para evitarle la mayor cantidad posible de riesgos e incomodidades. Pero aquella misma noche, mientras conversaban sobre sus sueños y temores, la pasión los ganó una vez más. Hicieron el amor con urgencia y deseo desenfrenados. Llegaron a la culminación varias veces, y se durmieron abrazados entre besos y caricias.

Ahora, Esteban no podía dormirse. Tenía la mente llena de demasiadas cosas. Se veía ya jugando con su pequeño, enseñándole, acariciándolo y hasta regañándolo. A momentos, lo imaginaba como un niño; y en otro instante como una niña.

Tocó el vientre de su mujer, que estaba aún casi completamente plano. Parecía imposible que ahí hubiera espacio para que germinara la semilla de la vida. Ese poder secreto que... ¿la naturaleza, los dioses?, le habían concedido a las mujeres, y solo a ellas.

En sus temores, el contacto de la tibia piel de su mujer lo llenó de valor. No estaba solo, así como ella tampoco lo estaba. Se tenían juntos para recibir, cuidar y amar a su criatura. No importaba su sexo: si era niña, seguro que sería tan hermosa y encantadora como su madre. Si era niño, de seguro sería tan fuerte y saludable como él mismo. Y heredaría lo poco bueno que pudiera haber en él.

Sintió su propio amor irradiar, cubrirlo a él mismo y a su mujer. Cerró los ojos, dejándose invadir por la sensación. Jamás se dio cuenta de la tenue luz rosada que se traslució a través de la piel de su vientre. El calor de la luz lo confortó y llenó la estancia por solo un momento. 

Sin importar cuales fueran sus culpas y sus pecados, se juró que aquellas jamás alcanzarían a sus hijos y su mujer. Y mientras la abrazaba y volvía a sumergirse en la quietud de sus sueños, tuvo un atisbo de que el amor, el verdadero amor que une a la gente y la hace desear proteger y continuar con la cadena de la vida, era capaz de redimirla de casi cualquier cosa.

***

El embarazo de Connie fue hermoso. Una experiencia maravillosa que los hizo amarse y unirse como nunca antes.

La noticia se propagó rápidamente por el palenque, y casi todos se alegraron y les dieron obsequios y bendiciones. No era solamente la alegre perspectiva de una nueva vida, sino el hecho de que fuera hijo de Connie y Esteban; la mejor recolectora y el más poderoso guerrero. Seguro que esa criatura estaba destinada a ser algo muy especial.

Binata y Juani se ofrecieron inmediatamente para asistir a Connie y a la madre Magri durante el parto. Connie se había convertido en una especie de celebridad entre las mujeres, y la llenaban de atenciones y consejos de toda clase sobre el pequeño y la manera de educarlo. Esteban estaba bastante más solo, pero en modo alguno desamparado ante esta nueva experiencia. Muy pocos hombres hablaban del parto y el embarazo, pues se consideraban cosa exclusiva de las mujeres. Pero la madre Magri habló largo y tendido con él. El Yanga y el anciano Baakir también tuvieron varias charlas privadas con Esteban, aconsejándolo y recordándole siempre que el cuidado de su esposa y su hijo durante el parto estarían en las mejores manos.

Magri revisaba periódicamente a la muchacha, y les aconsejaba buena alimentación y largos paseos para mantener en forma al niño y a la madre. La anciana curandera había comprobado mil veces que aquellos cuidados mejoraban siempre la salud del bebé y facilitaban el parto. Así que Connie continuó con muchas de sus obligaciones en la cocina, y por las tardes daba paseos con Esteban. Durante aquellos tranquilos y hermosos paseos conversaban mucho sobre sus miedos, deseos y esperanzas.

\- Si es niño, me gustaría que se llamara Steven. No Esteban, sino Steven -dijo Connie, acariciando su vientre. El bebé era muy activo, y le dio una patadita en aquel momento. Tal como si aprobara el nombre que su madre había elegido

\- Y si es niña, a mí me gustaría que se llamara Connie, como tú -dijo Esteban, acariciando el vientre de su mujer. Sonrió, porque cada vez que él tocaba el vientre de su esposa el pequeño se tranquilizaba.

Connie hizo un mohín y lo besó.

\- Cuando era muy pequeña, en la India, mi primera aya fue una anciana muy linda y amorosa que se llamaba Nora. También ese nombre me gustaría, si es una niña.

\- Mmmm... Bueno, ya decidiremos -dijo Esteban, no muy convencido.

\- No importa, corazón; porque yo estoy segura de que será un niño. Lo sé. Lo presiento. Y va a ser tan grande y tan guapo como su padre.

Todo aquello funcionó de maravilla. A pesar del natural aumento de peso, Connie no se sentía cansada. Solo se le dificultaban algunas actividades por el tamaño creciente de su vientre. Durante un tiempo, Connie temió que los cambios de su cuerpo hicieran que el amor y deseo de Esteban por ella disminuyeran. Nada de eso ocurrió. Al contrario, Esteban notaba que el embarazo hacía que su mujer estuviera cada vez más hermosa. Su cabello y sus ojos brillaban, su piel se veía tersa y resplandeciente, y eso sin mencionar el aumento de tamaño de su senos y caderas. 

Solamente tuvo que lidiar con sus naturales cambios de carácter. Aprendió a dar suaves masajes en las piernas de su esposa; y el hecho de ser paciente y condescendiente le proporcionó grandes recompensas. El deseo de Connie por él nunca disminuyó, y los esposos gozaron del sexo hasta muy pocos días antes de que iniciara la labor de parto. 

***

Cuando el día llegó, todo estaba bien dispuesto. La dilatación y las contracciones progresaron de manera lenta, pero constante. La madre Magri le dio a Connie un preparado de hierbas _cihuapatli_ y _ayonchuatl, _que funcionaron muy bien para inducir las contracciones y atenuar los dolores. 

A pesar de sus miedos, Connie se sentía cómoda y apoyada entre aquellas mujeres experimentadas y maternales. El único momento verdaderamente difícil fue la expulsión, porque el bebé era bastante grande. Afortunadamente venía bien colocado. Connie estaba acuclillada, mientras Binata y Juani la sostenían para que mantuviera la posición. La madre Magri la ayudaba empujando su vientre hacia abajo y alentándola con palabras.

\- ¡Vamos, mi niña! ¡Puja! ¡Puja! ¡Ya está saliendo la cabeza de tu pequeño!

\- ¡¡Aaaaahhh!!

Connie gemía, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El dolor era más intenso de lo que había imaginado.

\- Connie -dijo Binata, sosteniéndola de las caderas-. Llorar no sirve de nada. ¡Aquí hay que pujar!

\- Sí... -alcanzó a decir la muchacha, antes de empujar con toda la fuerza posible.

Fueron minutos de esfuerzo, dolor y angustia; pero al fin salió el bebé. La madre Margi lo recibió, y con manos expertas cortó el cordón umbilical usando una navaja de obsidiana. La anciana curandera aspiró las secreciones del pequeño con su la boca, y el niño comenzó a llorar inmediatamente.

Juani y Binata ayudaron a Connie a acostarse en la esterilla. Binata ya se hacía cargo de la placenta, cuando escucharon al bebé llorar.

La anciana envolvió al bebé. Le dio la bienvenida con las palabras rituales y lo llevó para que su madre lo viera.

\- Es un varoncito, Connie. Y está grande y hermoso. ¡Míralo!

Acostada en la esterilla, Connie volvió sus cansados ojos hacia el pequeño. El bebé abrió los ojos por un instante y devolvió la mirada de su madre.

\- Hola, Steven. Mi amor... mi chiquito... -musitó Connie, antes de comenzar a llorar.


	27. Nuevas preocupaciones

El pequeño Steven cambió por completo las vidas de sus padres.

No solo era una pequeña criatura completamente dependiente e indefensa. También fue una fuente de ternura y preocupación infinita.

Las otras mujeres le habían hablado a Connie muchas veces sobre los desvelos y malestares. Pero ella estaba tan habituada al trabajo y entrenamiento duro, que no tuvo ningún problema para adaptarse y cubrir todas las necesidades de su bebé. Pasado el parto, se levantó desde el primer día, a pesar de la insistencia de las demás para que descansara. La leche le bajó rápidamente; y el pequeñito comía tanto, que Connie tenía algunos problemas nocturnos con la cantidad de leche que producía.

Esteban estaba más solícito que nunca con su mujer y su hijo. Casi siempre la ayudaba durante la noche a incorporarse y colocar al niño. Por las tardes, lo cargaba y atendía durante gran rato, asegurándose de que su madre pudiera descansar por unas horas. Y jugaba tanto con el bebé que el pequeñito ya lo reconocía, y se ponía feliz cuando escuchaba la voz profunda de su padre al llegar.

El niño era una delicia. Sostuvo su cabecita desde el primer mes, y era sumamente tranquilo por las noches. Solo se levantaba una vez por la noche para comer, y dejaba bien vacíos los pechos plenos de su madre. Y aunque hacía sus necesidades hasta dos veces por la noche, ni siquiera despertaba cuando le cambiaban el atado de tela de algodón que le ponían para mantenerlo limpio y seco.

Al principio, el pequeño Steven dormía casi todo el día. Pero pronto empezó a estar despierto por periodos cada vez más largos. Crecía tan rápido y comía tanto que estaba cada día más robusto. Sonreía todo el tiempo, y cautivaba rápidamente el corazón de cuantos lo conocían.

***

Por desgracia, la tranquilidad no les duró mucho tiempo. El último asalto a una de las haciendas más ricas de la región fue cruento y difícil. El dueño de la hacienda había juntado, en secreto, un pequeño ejército de mercenarios que opusieron férrea resistencia a los cimarrones. Hubo gran cantidad de heridos, y los cimarrones tardaron en romper la resistencia de la hacienda. Tuvieron pocas pérdidas, pero sí un número considerable de heridos.

La hacienda fue arrasada. Y debido a ello, se desató el clamor y los rumores que los cimarrones intentaron evitar durante tanto tiempo. Y todo aquello llegó a oídos del virrey.

***

** _Excelentísimo señor Don Luis de Velasco y Castilla, Virrey de la Nueva España._ **

_Que la paz de Nuestro Señor Dios esté con usted. En este 11 de noviembre del año de mil seiscientos nueve, os saludo._

_Señor Virrey. Tal como lo hice con su predecesor, Don Juan de Mendoza y Luna; Grande de España por la gracia de Dios y nuestro emperador Felipe III, le escribo estas líneas para ponerlo al tanto de que la situación con los negros cimarrones ha llegado a un punto crítico. Ya no es posible perder más tiempo. Los cimarrones se han convertido en un auténtico peligro para toda la Nueva España._

_Omitiré lo que seguramente ya sabe: las pérdidas humanas y económicas del último asalto a la hacienda de San Cristóbal. Eso solo ya sería suficientemente grave. Pero ahora nos enfrentamos además a la absoluta inseguridad de los caminos para el transporte de víveres y mercancías a la Ciudad de México._

_Y lo que es peor: Hay rumores generalizados de una insurrección completa de los negros. No es desconocido a usted que en cada incursión, se van liberando grupos cada vez más grandes de esclavos. Sus asentamientos crecen, y con ello su audacia y su temeridad. Ahora se dice que viene un levantamiento de tales proporciones que arrasará las haciendas, liberará a todos los negros y avanzará a la Ciudad de México para deponer al virrey, y ungir a un monarca negro en su lugar._

_Es muy probable que estos rumores sean magnificados por el miedo que inspiran los cimarrones. Pero yo pregunto a mi señor ¿debemos correr siquiera el riesgo de que eso suceda? ¿No sería mejor arrasar por completo el foco de esta rebelión que crece cada día, y nos trae tantas pérdidas e inseguridades?_

_Ruego a nuestro señor Dios por que así sea. Tal como le dije a nuestro anterior virrey, sería muy penoso que los dueños de las haciendas tuviéramos que fletar un barco y exponer personalmente nuestras preocupaciones a nuestro monarca Felipe III. Pero lo haremos sin duda. No se trata solo de nuestras vidas y patrimonios. Pensemos lo que representaría para España la pérdida de su colonia más extensa y rica. _

_Cuente con nuestro apoyo para los pertrechos y suministros necesarios para la tropa. Y si me permite el atrevimiento de aconsejar a un militar tan experimentado como usted, asegúrese de que en el ejército que se envíe a sofocar este germen de rebelión, haya sustancial cantidad de militares de élite; cuidadosamente entrenados y absolutamente leales al virrey, y a nuestros intereses nacionales._

_Que la gracia de Nuestro Señor Dios esté con usted._

_Ecce Signum: Don Manuel Espinoza de Arrabal._

El virrey terminó de leer la carta en silencio, y una sombra cruzó por su mirada. El anciano hombre de armas ya no podía desestimar el contenido de la carta, ni la amenaza implícita que contenía.

En efecto. Sin importar la imaginada insurrección que mencionaba, era indudable que los cimarrones estaban afectando la vida y los intereses de ilustres ciudadanos de la Nueva España. Había que encontrar un remedio definitivo. Y las últimas líneas de la carta le dieron una idea.

\- Manrique -dijo a su secretario-. Tome nota. Voy a dictar una carta con instrucciones detalladas para la guarnición de Puebla. Vamos a formar un ejército poderoso, que pueda resolver este problema de una vez por todas.

\- Entonces, ¿va a emprender acciones militares definitivas, mi señor?

\- Me temo que sí, Manrique -el anciano virrey suspiró-. En el fondo, yo hubiera querido arreglar esta situación tal como lo hice con los pueblos chichimecas del norte, en mi primer virreinato. Pero los cimarrones son más fieros. Más indomables. Están mucho más seguros de lo que quieren obtener; y parece que algunos de sus soldados y dirigentes militares rivalizan con los nuestros en tácticas y fuerza. Por cierto, ¿tiene idea de cuál es el militar más competente de la guarnición de Puebla?

\- Tiene que ser Pedro González de Herrera, mi señor.

\- ¡Perfecto! Es un antiguo conocido mío. Sin duda, él posee los conocimientos tácticos y estratégicos necesarios. Dígale que necesitaremos al menos 500 combatientes, y por lo menos la quinta parte deben ser militares españoles de élite, completamente convencidos de la importancia de la tarea. Los criollos, indios y mestizos que complementen la tropa deben ser excelentes tiradores con arcabuz o flecha. La guarnición de Tlaxcala sigue teniendo excelentes indígenas flecheros. Vamos a darles un voto de confianza.

\- Esta hecho, señor. Traeré las cartas para que las revise cuando estén concluidas.

\- Tráigalas antes, Manrique. Yo personalmente le daré unos cuantos consejos a Pedro. Para tranquilidad de todos, sin importar que logren acabarlos por completo, el pueblo de los cimarrones debe ser encontrado y arrasado. Dispongan que la tropa se acompañe de algunos sacerdotes jesuitas. Seguramente no lo lograremos, pero intentaremos que se rindan antes de comenzar la lucha.

¡Ah! Y por supuesto, que se emita un bando para ningún negro salga de la ciudad de Puebla entre el 15 y el 30 de enero. No vaya a ser que alguno de ellos le dé la noticia de la partida del ejército a los cimarrones...

***

\- Gaspar, ¿has escuchado lo que dicen nuestros batidores? Se habla de que los españoles están preparando un ejército para aplastarnos.

\- Lo sé. Pero no podemos hacer nada, Fernando. Salvo prepararnos para resistir y obtener nuestra libertad. O huir, si es necesario. Todos estábamos conscientes de que este momento podía llegar. No estaremos desprevenidos.

\- Entonces, ¿reforzaremos nuestros refugios en la alta montaña? ¿O en los bosques?

\- En ambos. Es muy probable que tengamos que separarnos, si somos vencidos. Dos o tres comunidades bien preparadas serán más difíciles de vencer que una sola. Quizá debimos hacer esto hace mucho tiempo.

\- Es el problema de la libertad, ¿cierto? Cuando la tienes, aunque sea parcialmente, la das por segura y te dedicas a vivirla. Mientras otros maquinan mil planes perversos para quitártela y avasallarte.

\- Eso es cierto, Fernando. Y triste; pero debemos afrontarlo. No nos engañemos: hemos propiciado esta confrontación durante mucho tiempo, y en cierto modo estamos listos para ella. Sea cual sea el resultado, vivimos libres y moriremos libres. Ya hemos probado la esclavitud; no volveremos a ella. 

\- ¿Llamo entonces a nuestros capitanes?

\- Sí. Y también a los que están a punto de serlo. Sobre todo, no te olvides de Pedro y Esteban. Y necesitaremos el consejo de nuestros ancianos más sabios. Trae también a Baakir y a Magri.

***

Esteban regresó a su choza hasta bien entrada la noche. La reunión había sido larga, cansada y dejó a todos muy preocupados; con innumerables tareas que realizar. Sin embargo, fue también un momento de comunidad, de unción espiritual. Debían enfrentar la situación que habían buscado, pero a la que también temían desde hacía tanto tiempo.

No había quedado muy conforme con los planes, pero no tenía autoridad para oponerse a ellos. El Yanga y Fernando dispusieron que él y Pedro se quedarían en las cercanías del palenque, listos para organizar la última defensa y dar tiempo a que las mujeres y los niños evacuaran con seguridad. Esteban protestó, pero el Yanga fue inflexible.

\- Eres nuestro mejor guerrero, Esteban. Por eso, te pido que aceptes la misión más delicada y peligrosa de todas: dar esperanza a nuestras mujeres y nuestros niños. Sé que, pase lo que pase, les darás tiempo suficiente para evacuar nuestro palenque. 

Pero el desacuerdo de Esteban duro solamente hasta que llegó a su choza. Connie ya lo esperaba, lista para envolverlo en sus amorosos brazos. Apenas lo saludó y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente.

\- ¿Y el pequeño Steven?

\- Ya está dormido, corazón. Se tardaron mucho -dijo Connie sin dejar de besarlo.

\- Hay noticias muy importantes, mi vida Pero pueden esperar.

\- Entonces, que esperen -dijo Connie, al tiempo que comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

Un rato después, con sus pasiones saciadas momentáneamente, Esteban puso al tanto a Connie de las noticias. Muy a su pesar, la muchacha sintió miedo.

\- Ay, mi vida. Por lo visto, la sombra de la esclavitud y de la muerte nos persigue. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Esteban le explicó los planes que habían trazado. Ella, como madre de un niño muy pequeño, tenía que estar entre las primeras que evacuarían en caso de necesidad.

\- ¿Pero tú, corazón? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? -dijo Connie angustiada.

\- Yo defenderé nuestra casa hasta donde sea necesario, corazón. Tengo que darles tiempo suficiente para escapar.

\- Ay, mi amor... Mucho me temo que te dieron la misión más difícil.

\- Lo sé. No lo entendía, hasta que llegué a la casa con ustedes. 

Connie se apartó de Esteban y permaneció unos momentos en silencio, hasta que él volteó para verla. La muchacha estaba llorando. Pero había algo en su mirada. Algo muy diferente al temor.

\- Steven... Tengo miedo. Pero a la vez, siento que podría estar preparada para luchar y defender nuestra casa.

Esteban tuvo un acceso de pánico al darse cuenta de lo que Connie insinuaba. La tomó por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo.

\- ¡Connie! Por favor... no intentes ayudarme, pase lo que pase. Ahora tenemos un hijo, ¿recuerdas? Steven no puede perder a su madre por ningún motivo. Y tus habilidades como luchadora pueden ser muy útiles en el nuevo asentamiento. Tienes que prometerme que escaparás con los demás. ¿Entiendes?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y dejarte solo? -protestó ella.

\- ¡Sí! Porque tenemos a alguien que te necesita mucho más. ¿Te gustaría morir sabiendo que nuestro pequeño puede tener un destino mucho peor que el nuestro?

Durante un instante, ambos se miraron fijamente. Eran presas de un terrible debate interno. Connie temía por su hijo, y quería estar a su lado pasara lo que pasara. Pero también quería estar al lado de su marido. El hombre que la rescató de la muerte y le infundió vida; el segundo hombre que la había amado de manera incondicional. El hombre que la convirtió en madre.

La vida cruel la ponía en un dilema terrible. Por un momento, volteó hacia la esterilla donde su hermoso bebé, tan parecido a su padre, dormía plácidamente. Y luego vio a Esteban, que le suplicaba con la mirada que tomara la mejor decisión.

Al fin, ella cedió. Se acurrucó en los brazos de Esteban y escondió el rostro en su pecho.

\- Tengo un muy al presentimiento, mi amor. Al menos, prométeme que escaparás tan pronto como los españoles los hagan retroceder, ¿sí?

\- Así lo haré, mi vida. Te lo prometo.

Pero Esteban sabía que no podía ser sincero en su promesa. Resistiría todo el tiempo necesario, hasta que los últimos evacuados se perdieran de vista. Hasta que estuviera absolutamente seguro de que su mujer y su hijo estaban a salvo.

Aunque tuviera que morir disparando su arco.


	28. Peligro inminente

La mañana era fría cuando la tropa de González de Herrera salió de la guarnición de Puebla. Marchaba lentamente, bien abastecida de pertrechos y material de guerra. Se había decidido que las etapas serían lo suficientemente cortas como para que los soldados estuvieran siempre alerta y descansados. El camino hasta las fortificaciones de Orizaba era largo, y lleno de cerros y montañas traicioneras en las que era fácil montar una emboscada.

El capitán era muy consciente de las dificultades de la misión, pero se había preparado escrupulosamente para tener éxito. Seleccionó personalmente cien soldados españoles de élite; diestros en combate mano a mano, con espada y arcabuz. Ciento cincuenta indígenas flecheros con excelente puntería acudieron a reforzarlos; y los mercenarios, mestizos y criollos que completaban la tropa tuvieron un proceso de selección igualmente riguroso. 

Junto con sus subalternos, estudió cuidadosamente los reportes de los ataques perpetrados por los cimarrones. Era evidente que nunca presentaban batalla abierta. Su sistema era siempre el mismo: emboscada, ataque, lucha contra el enemigo debilitado y pillaje. Era indispensable no caer en su juego.

Desde que salieron de Puebla, siempre enviaba como avanzadilla a batidores expertos para prevenir cualquier tipo de emboscada. Una vez que llegaran a la región en la que los cimarrones efectuaban sus ataques, lo primero sería enviar pequeñas batidas para localizar el sitio donde estaban apalencados. Después, organizar a la tropa para combatir en una batalla abierta, en la que los cimarrones no eran expertos y tendrían mayores dificultades para utilizar sus tácticas. Y todo eso se haría mejor, si la batalla principal tenía lugar en sus propios asentamientos de la montaña. Pero para que la estrategia fuera exitosa, tenían que encontrar primero sus guaridas.

Por lo menos tenía una idea aproximada de dónde se encontraban. La mayoría de los ataques sucedieron en zonas cercanas a las faldas del Citlaltepetl, la montaña prodigiosamente alta. Era el terreno más propicio para comenzar a buscar. El grueso de la tropa esperaría en un punto de fortificación, mientras los batidores y una avanzadilla de menos de cincuenta hombres buscaban cualquier indicio. Eran la carnada, pues en caso de que fueran atacados y vencidos; los batidores tenían instrucciones expresas de no ayudarlos. Debían seguirlos a la distancia necesaria para evitar ser descubiertos, encontrar su palenque y volver al fuerte con el reporte completo.

El plan era muy bueno, y se habían tomado grandes precauciones para evitar cualquier posible sorpresa. Lo que el capitán González nunca esperó, es que los cimarrones no tuvieran miedo y acudieran al encuentro de la tropa.

Una decisión valiente. Pero excesivamente temeraria. 

***

Casi un mes después, la mañana del 20 de febrero, la tropa estaba bien a la vista de las fortificaciones. Hasta ese momento no habían tenido noticias de los cimarrones. Muy pronto empezarían las batidas en serio, y el capitán González juzgó que la avanzadilla podía tomar otro rumbo y comenzar a explorar las tierras para atraerlos y descubrirlos.

Estaba por caer la noche, cuando los guardias avistaron a uno de los miembros de la patrulla. Estaba herido, pero había sido atendido con habilidad y bien alimentado.

\- Capitán -dijo aquel hombre-. Los cimarrones son realmente muy hábiles en la emboscada y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Tenemos que minarlos con el trabajo de los flecheros y los arcabuceros. El jefe de ellos, un negro que se hace llamar Gaspar Yanga, me mandó a usted con un mensaje.

\- ¿Entonces, el negro ese sabe escribir? Bien. Dámelo, Fernández.

El hombre le entregó un manuscrito con letra perfectamente legible y vigorosa:

_Muy señor mío:_

_Nos, los negros rebeldes a quienes ustedes llaman cimarrones, nos hemos retirado a estos lares por liberarnos de la crueldad y de la perfidia de los españoles; que sin algún derecho pretenden ser dueños de nuestra libertad._

_Dios ha favorecido de tal modo una causa tan justa, que hasta entonces hemos conseguido gloriosas victorias de todos los españoles que han venido a aprehendernos. Al asaltar los lugares y haciendas de los españoles, no hemos hecho más que recompensarnos por la fuerza de las armas de lo que injustamente se nos niega._

_Sabemos que trae con ustedes sacerdotes de su religión católica. No los envíe. No piense usted en medios de paz._

_Conforme a sus instrucciones, venga luego a medir las armas con nosotros. No pretexte cobardía o ignorancia de los caminos, que para eso hemos respetado la vida del portador de esta carta. No hemos querido darle muerte para que le sirva de guía y le excuse el trabajo de buscarnos._

_Gaspar Yanga._

El capitán González terminó la lectura con mirada sombría, pero respetuosa. Aquel negro arrogante tenía espíritu y coraje, de manera que terminarían con todo aquello lo más rápido posible y sin sufrimientos innecesarios.

\- Mañana mismo iniciaremos la campaña contra los cimarrones. ¿Estás listo para llevarnos a ellos, Fernández?

\- Sí, mi señor.

\- Todos saben lo que tienen que hacer. Recuerden: no necesitamos prisioneros. Si encuentran mujeres o niños, saben lo que tienen que hacer con ellos. Arrasen completamente con el poblado. Destruyan e incendien todo. Y si encuentran a alguien en fuga, síganlo para que nos lleve a cualquier asentamiento secundario que posean.

***

Al día siguiente empezaron los primeros combates. Los batidores se desempeñaron con eficacia, y fueron capaces de repeler casi sin pérdidas las primeras guerrillas de los cimarrones. Pero pronto fue evidente que el conocimiento del terreno daba a los alzados una ventaja táctica formidable. La primera noche, la tropa no pudo dormir. Porque se vieron sometidos a un ataque constante con flechas silenciosas. La mañana siguiente contaron al menos diez muertos, y continuaron por tramos difíciles de los bosques de montaña, que solo podían ser recorridos por unos cuantos hombres a la vez.

A la caída de la tarde, tuvo lugar el primer combate serio. Una avanzadilla de unos cincuenta cimarrones los atacó desde todas las direcciones. Pero los flecheros y arcabuceros, apoyados por los batidores, lograron repeler el ataque y continuar el avance. Casi toda la patrulla fue destruida. Solo unos cuantos cimarrones volvieron a dar cuenta del avance de los enemigos. 

Aquella noche, los españoles doblaron la guardia y durmieron al amparo de rocas y árboles, lo cual dificultó mucho el trabajo de los acosadores. Alentados por este éxito y relativamente bien descansados y alimentados, los españoles continuaron el avance. De acuerdo con el guía, debían estar a poco más de un kilómetro del palenque. Atravesaban un pequeño claro, cuando se vieron atacados por el grueso de los combatientes negros.

La lucha desesperada se prolongó por varias horas. Pronto fue evidente que las tácticas de los españoles habían triunfado. Los cimarrones atacaban con fuerza, pero sin orden y no tardaron mucho en ser derrotados. Cuando sus capitanes ordenaron la retirada, dejaron al menos a doscientos cimarrones muertos. La mayor parte de los combatientes abatidos del ejército de González eran indígenas y aventureros, pero habían perdido a más de la mitad de los arcabuceros.

No importaba. González ya sentía la victoria. El combate se había librado tan cerca del poblado, que seguramente en aquellos momentos estaban evacuando a las mujeres y niños. Su interés por combatir seguramente sería poco o nulo. Todo lo que quedaba por hacer era destruir el palenque, ajusticiar a los rezagados y prevenirse contra las emboscadas que todavía pudieran encontrar.

Ya no esperaban una última resistencia a su avance, y por eso quedaron desconcertados cuando unos disparos certeros hechos con flechas de una madera desconocida, atravesaron a varios de los mejores arcabuceros, sin que sus corazas de hierro pudieran protegerlos de la muerte.

*** 

Los primeros heridos llegaron al palenque avisando a los hombres de Esteban y Pedro que habían sido derrotados, y que una fuerza de al menos doscientos españoles venia para acabar con lo que quedara de ellos.

Había ocurrido lo peor. Lo que todos temían de alguna manera.

Esteban y Pedro dieron rápidas órdenes a sus hombres, y enviaron a otros a apoyar en la evacuación. Hacía ya horas que los ancianos y la mayor parte de las mujeres y niños se hallaban en camino hacia los refugios de alta montaña. Con pasos tan inaccesibles, que incluso un hombre pobremente armado podía defenderlos fácilmente. Hacía mucho frió en aquellas alturas, pero se habían preparado con tiempo, e iban bien provistos de pieles y tejidos para enfrentarse con el inhóspito clima.

Con todo, aún faltaban muchas personas por evacuar, incluyendo a los heridos que iban llegando. La madre Magri y Connie se quedaron al final para auxiliarlos, y darles aunque fuera una mínima esperanza de sobrevivir. Fue imposible persuadir a Connie para que se fuera con su bebé.

El pequeño Steven ya estaba a salvo. Binata se lo había llevado muchas horas antes, y Connie estaba segura de que su pequeño estaría a salvo con la más maternal de las mujeres que conocía. El niño sobreviviría, sin importar lo que ocurriera con ella y con Esteban. 

Los ruidos de la batalla y los disparos de los arcabuceros se escuchaban muy bien desde el palenque, y eso contribuyó mucho a que todo el mundo se apresurara. La evacuación era rápida, pero ordenada. Y antes de que Esteban disparara sus primeras flechas, ya había menos de 50 personas en el palenque.

***

Esteban subió a las ramas bajas de un roble, y desde ahí se percató de que los españoles estaban solamente a unos minutos de marcha. Avanzaban confiados, con muy pocas precauciones. Sintiendo su victoria como algo completamente seguro, Y sintió que la sangre se le subía nuevamente a la cabeza.

Ya estaban derrotados, y Esteban lo sabía muy bien. Le quedaban menos de cien flechas, y los árboles que rodeaban al palenque eran un magnifico refugio. Pronto, su poderoso arco sería un elemento decorativo y tendría que combatir mano a mano hasta donde pudiera, con tal de que su gente tuviera tiempo suficiente para la fuga.

No importaba. Sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano. Al menos, Connie y Steven lograrían escapar, junto con la mayor parte de la gente que había combatido a su lado durante ese año y medio. Por ellos, tenía que resistir. Luchar hasta el último aliento.

Cargó su arco y apuntó. Eran menos de veinte hombres contra aquella guarnición de casi trescientos enemigos. Tenía que enfrentarse a ellos en combate mano a mano. Había que derribar a todos los flecheros y arcabuceros que pudiera.

Sonrió. ¡Era tan fácil reconocerlos!

Las flechas salieron de su arco una tras otra. Cuando los primeros enemigos comenzaron a caer, sus propios hombres continuaron tirando a menor distancia. Antes de que buscaran refugio, al menos cincuenta de aquellos habían caído. Y ya entonces comenzó a errar varios disparos, mientras los arcabuceros y flecheros enemigos contraatacaban.

Un disparo de arcabuz dio muy cerca de su cabeza. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Esteban resultó ileso, pero su arco cayó lejos y la mayor parte de sus flechas se desperdigaron por el suelo. El tupido fuego le impidió recuperar pronto su arco y algunas flechas útiles. Ahora estaba desguarnecido. Los españoles se acercaban hacia a toda carrera, y apenas logró hacer unos cuantos disparos más antes de que el fuego de una flecha atravesara su hombro derecho.


	29. Siento que tengo que irme...

Esteban sintió un dolor lancinante cuando la flecha atravesó su hombro, pero no se dejó amilanar. Había sido mucho peor tiempo atrás, cuando estuvo amarrado al poste de tortura. No parecía que la flecha hubiera atravesado el hueso o un nervio importante, porque todavía podía mover el brazo.

Sin embargo, la herida lo hizo reflexionar. Si había de proporcionar todo el tiempo posible para el escape de su gente, tenía que luchar todo lo que pudiera. Un solo disparo de arcabuz en la cabeza o el corazón, y todo estaría terminado. Solo se tomó el tiempo para abatir con su arco al flechero que lo había herido, y corrió a esconderse tras de dos gruesos árboles.

\- ¡Esteban! -gritó uno de sus compañeros que había visto todo.

\- ¡No te preocupes por mí, Marak! ¡Retrocedan! ¡Retrocedan disparando! ¡Los nuestros necesitan un poco más de tiempo! ¡Auxilien a la gente en el palenque!

Esteban se arrancó la flecha y de inmediato hizo caso a su propio consejo. 

Rápidamente se colocó en posición y abatió a varios arcabuceros más. Uno de sus disparos más afortunados consiguió atravesar a dos hombres por la cabeza. Cuando el Capitán González se dio cuenta de que Esteban estaba masacrando a sus tiradores, ordenó gritando a voz en cuello:

\- ¡Dispónganse en abanico! ¡No le den un blanco fácil a ese negro endemoniado!

Luego le gritó al resto de la columna de arcabuceros:

\- ¡Machaquen esos árboles! ¡Cuézanlo a balazos!

El fuego se concentró el en refugio de Esteban de manera tan tupida, que le fue casi imposible volver a disparar. Varias astillas del árbol se clavaron en su rostro y su frente. Casi se le habían acabado las flechas. El refugio ya no era seguro y necesitaba municiones, así que tendría que arriesgarse a salir a la vereda y recoger las pocas flechas que quedaban.

Arrojó su arco hacia atrás con fuerza, y luego rodó para recoger las flechas que pudo y correr hacia una nueva ubicación. Varios disparos de arcabuz y flecha pasaron peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, pero ahora podía contraatacar mejor. Estaban en los linderos del palenque, entre arboles gruesos que dificultaba apuntar y daban mucho refugio. Además, los enemigos siguieron el consejo de su capitán, y se dispersaron. A pesar de eso, Esteban logró acabar con varios más. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que muchos de ellos perdieron el interés en atacarlo y continuaron hacia el palenque. 

Esto lo hizo dudar. ¿Debía continuar resistiendo y confiar en que Pedro y los demás protegerían la evacuación, o era mejor regresar y atacar a los que iban hacia allá? 

Perdió segundos valiosos en decidir, pero finalmente corrió hacia el palenque. Retrocedió disparando, y atravesó los últimos árboles para quedar a la vista de las chozas.

No se veía a nadie, y los españoles comenzaban a preparar antorchas con lienzos y aceite. Se sintió tan furioso que comenzó a abatir a varios de ellos con las pocas flechas que le quedaban. Por desgracia, se olvidó de sí mismo, y se detuvo en seco cuando sintió en su costado derecho una flecha que lo atravesó.

En medio del dolor, se volvió para enfrentar a su atacante. Un disparo de arcabuz golpeó de lleno en su arco, y lo redujo a astillas que se clavaron en sus manos y su rostro.

El dolor de las heridas era terrible. Pero como tanto tiempo antes, el dolor comenzó a alimentar su ira y su odio. Sacó su pesada espada de hierro y se lanzó contra los tiradores y guerreros que llegaban.

Logró atravesar a dos de ellos con su hoja, hasta que una bala destruyó su hombro izquierdo, envolviéndolo en un mar de dolor, sangre y astillas de hueso.

***

\- ¡Este es el último, Connie! ¡Ya podemos irnos de aquí! -gritó la madre Magri, a la vez que entregaba al último de los soldados heridos que había sido posible aliviar.

\- ¡Ya voy! -gritó la muchacha, recogiendo los últimos preparados y herramientas.

\- ¡Deja eso, Connie! ¡Los españoles están a unos cuantos pasos del palenque!

Cuando salieron, se dieron cuenta de que algunos atacantes habían ganado el paso hasta las primeras chozas y se disponían a incendiarlas. Aparentemente no las vieron, porque no hicieron el menor intento por perseguirlas o dispararles. 

A las dos les dolía dejar todo aquello para que fuera destruido, pero entendían muy bien que las vidas eran mucho más valiosas que las posesiones. Aun así, Connie no podía evitar mirar hacia atrás de vez en cuando. Y en el último momento, se dio cuenta de que Esteban llegaba y comenzaba a disparar sus flechas contra los atacantes. 

Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de gritarle, pues todos se darían cuenta inmediatamente del sitio por el cual estaban escapando. Pero se quedó parada y lo miró angustiada, luchando por darles unos segundos más en su fuga. 

Vio venir un nuevo grupo de soldados que cargaron contra Esteban. Lanzó un desesperado grito de advertencia que se perdió entre la detonación de los arcabuces, y luego vio el momento en que su marido recibía el disparo de flecha en el costado, y su arco desaparecía convertido en astillas.

\- ¡¡Esteban!! ¡¡No!!

La ira y el dolor se apoderaron de ella, e inmediatamente supo cuál era su deber. No se quedaría contemplando la manera en que asesinaban a su amado. ¡Esta vez, tenía que luchar!

La madre Magri escuchó el grito de Connie, y enseguida adivinó lo que la muchacha quería hacer. Corrió hacia ella tan rápido como pudo, y la tomó del hombro.

\- ¡Connie, debemos irnos!

Ella se sacudió la mano de la anciana, y comenzó a recorrer el piso con la mirada.

\- No me iré, madre. ¡No voy a escapar después de ver cómo asesinan a mi esposo! 

\- ¡Pero tu hijo, Connie! ¡Esteban estaba listo para esto! ¡Los matarán a los dos!

Connie no respondió, porque encontró lo que buscaba. Un machete y cinco destrales perdidos por alguien en su fuga.

\- Madre, usted debe entenderme mejor que nadie. Por favor, le suplico que cuide de mi hijo. Usted y Binata. Si no hago esto... ¡Jamás en la vida estaré tranquila! Y yo sé que mi pequeño Steven estará muy bien con ustedes.

Magri trató de insistir, pero la mirada de determinación de Connie le dio a entender que estaba decidida. No le sería posible detenerla. Aunque la tristeza y la angustia por saber que no la volvería a ver viva la consumieran, tenía que decirle lo que necesitaba escuchar.

\- Está bien, Connie. Te juro que cuidaremos de Steven. ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer!

La muchacha asintió. Tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, pero no había tiempo para despedidas. Dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la batalla tan rápido como pudo.

Frente a ella, Esteban liquidaba a un soldado español, y vio el momento en que la bala de arcabuz casi destruyó su brazo izquierdo. Gritando de dolor y de ira, la muchacha tomó un destral, y lo arrojó con tan buena puntería, que hizo blanco en el rostro de un soldado español. Tuvo tiempo de arrojar dos destrales más, que derribaron a otros tantos soldados, antes de que los atacantes advirtieran su presencia.

No pudieron reaccionar de inmediato, porque no concebían la idea de que una mujer los estuviera atacando y asesinando. Y mucho menos una como aquella, tan joven y hermosa. Pero cuando cayó el cuarto soldado, se percataron de su ira y su puntería asesina. 

Uno de los soldados extrajo su espada y se preparó para atacarla. Connie lo enfrentó con su machete, y logró desviar sus golpes. El soldado era un buen esgrimista, pero Connie era aún mejor. Sobre todo, su gran velocidad y agilidad hacían muy difícil rechazar sus golpes. El soldado recibió varias heridas en el brazo, antes de lanzar un golpe con toda su fuerza y destruir el machete de Connie con el filo de su espada.

Pero la muchacha no se dejó amilanar. Aquella muchachita, casi niña, que había sido violentada y abusada con tanta crueldad había desaparecido para siempre. Tomó el mango del machete y se lo arrojó a la cara como si de un cuchillo se tratase. El soldado aún se dolía, cuando ella utilizó el último de sus destrales para cortar limpiamente a través de su garganta.

Otro soldado se acercó por detrás a la muchacha, llevando en sus manos un puñal. La tomó por el cuello y ya se disponía a someterla, cuando recibió un terrible golpe en la parte de abajo de su vientre. Connie lo golpeó con sus caderas y aprovechó el impulso para lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra el piso. El soldado cayó, y Connie se puso en guardia para enfrentarse a dos atacantes más que pretendían reducirla y capturarla.

***

Luchando contra el dolor, Esteban sintió todavía el impacto de varias flechas en sus piernas y su costado. Por un momento, sintió que se desvanecía. Como si su consciencia se apagara y la negrura se apoderara de él. Tuvo que recurrir a toda su extraordinaria fuerza de voluntad para permanecer consciente y luchar hasta donde pudiera. No había soltado su espada, y se aprestaba con sus últimas fuerzas para golpear a dos soldados españoles que se disponían a rematarlo. Ellos nada sabían de la extraordinaria fuerza física del muchacho, y cayeron cortados en dos ante el tremendo poderío de su golpe. Justo antes de que un disparo le atravesara el costado izquierdo del cuerpo.

Esta vez, ni siquiera sintió dolor. Cayó de rodillas; sus fuerzas lo abandonaron del todo. Por más que se resistía, ya no le era posible conservar la consciencia. Sabía que era el final. Que había dado hasta su último aliento por proteger a los suyos. Ojalá hubiera sido suficiente para que pudieran huir.

Estaba a punto de dejarse caer. Dirigió todavía la última mirada a su alrededor, con la vaga idea de llevar en su mente la imagen del palenque como último recuerdo antes de sumergirse en la negrura. Y se topó con la figura de su esposa, luchando contra dos hombres que pretendían capturarla. Ella se resistía como una leona, utilizando sus puños, codos y rodillas contra las partes sensibles y descubiertas de aquellos hombres. Le pareció que ella lloraba, pero apretaba los dientes en una mueca de furia y determinación.

Imposible que estuviera imaginando eso. Connie tenía que estar allí, luchando contra esos hombres en la realidad. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Acaso había vuelto para ayudarlo? ¿Dejó encargado al pequeño Steven para luchar o morir a su lado?

Ese pensamiento le infundió nuevas fuerzas. Se levantó con dificultad, pero más determinado que nunca. Connie había logrado someter a sus atacantes y respiraba agitada, intentando recuperar el aliento. Dirigió la mirada hacia él, y se descuidó por un instante.

Esteban alcanzó a ver movimiento con el rabillo del ojo, y se percató de que un arcabucero apuntaba directamente hacia Connie. Estaba a punto de disparar, y el muchacho hizo acopio de todo su aliento para gritar:

\- ¡¡Connie, cuidado!!

La muchacha se quedó paralizada al escuchar su voz, y Esteban se dio cuenta de que no lograría escapar al disparo del arcabucero. Así que corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle para nada el dolor y las heridas. La cubriría del disparo con su cuerpo. Era lo último que podría hacer por ella.

Logró llegar una fracción de segundo antes que la bala. Probablemente sería inútil, y la bala atravesaría si más el cuerpo de los dos. Apretó hasta el último de sus músculos, completamente dominado por el deseo de proteger a su mujer. Aquello tenía que bastar. Su cuerpo sería un escudo impenetrable que recibiría la bala y evitaría que la dañara. Y si no... por lo menos morirían juntos.

Lo único que supo, fue que logró cubrir a Connie con su cuerpo y se preparó para recibir un impacto que nunca llegó. Cayeron al piso, y tras el aturdimiento momentáneo se dieron cuenta de que estaban encerrados en una gran burbuja color de rosa. 

Se sorprendieron tanto que se olvidaron por un momento del dolor y la fatiga. Se levantaron lentamente y se tocaron con una mezcla de miedo, asombro y alivio.

\- S-steven... ¿qué es esto? -dijo Connie, cuando logró recuperar la voz.

\- No lo sé.

\- Tú... ¿lo hiciste? -dijo ella, a la vez que tocaba con miedo la esfera rosada que los envolvía.

\- No lo sé... ¡Ahh! Todo lo que recuerdo... es que quería protegerte a cualquier precio.

Alrededor de ellos, los españoles sintieron miedo. Pero no tardaron mucho en intentar romper la burbuja con sus disparos y sus espadas. Sin embargo, no pudieron hacerle ni un rasguño. Les parecía obra de magia y hechicería el que esos salvajes se hubieran encerrado en una coraza que hacía inofensivas todas sus armas y sus golpes. 

Pronto llegó el capitán González, y dio la orden de incendiar y arrasar todo por completo. También de romper de una vez por todas la barrera defensiva de aquellos salvajes, pero todo fue inútil. 

En la burbuja, Connie comenzaba a explorar las graves heridas de su marido. Su hombro izquierdo estaba completamente destrozado y su brazo inutilizado. El boquete en su costado todavía sangraba. Las pequeñas heridas de flecha estaban vacías. Aparentemente, la burbuja había salido del interior del cuerpo de Esteban y las había sacado al surgir de él. 

\- Tú la hiciste, mi amor -dijo ella, con los ojos anegados en llanto-. No sé cómo... Debió ser tu deseo de salvarme. Creo que eres... No lo sé. Una especie de criatura mágica.

\- Entonces... Mi padre tenía razón, amor -dijo Esteban, resistiendo el terrible dolor y comenzando a llorar también-. Siempre me contó la verdad. Todo lo que yo soy... Y lo que fue mi madre.

Connie lo miraba. Todo el amor que sentía por aquel maravilloso hombre o semidiós, se multiplicaba. Deseaba abrazarlo y besarlo; pero seguramente sus heridas le dolían muchísimo. Era increíble que siguiera vivo con sus graves lastimaduras.

\- Amor... Si yo hubiera sabido que podía hacer esto... Nada hubiera pasado. Nuestra casa seguiría en pie. Hubiéramos acabado con estos malditos… y mira ahora.

\- ¡No, mi amor! No es culpa tuya. Nadie te enseñó jamás. Y aunque estos malnacidos destruyan nuestra casa, toda nuestra gente logró salvarse. Ellos la reconstruirán. ¡Mira bien!

Todo el palenque estaba en llamas, pero los españoles no encontraron a nadie a quién asesinar o esclavizar. Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la esfera rosa que protegía a aquellos dos. Casi todos temían, y parecían esperar que el efecto de aquella brujería desapareciera para apresarlos y quemarlos en el fuego que consumía todo.

Esteban se sintió tan furioso, que por unos momentos recobró todos sus bríos y su fuerza. Golpeó la esfera, lo cual hizo que se moviera un poco. Y gracias a eso, una idea les llegó a la mente de manera simultánea. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, comenzaron a correr y empujar, arrollando materialmente a los soldados que estaban más cerca. El golpe los desestabilizó también, pero lograron recuperar el equilibrio, y ya se disponían a arrollar a otros. Al fin el capitán, presa del mismo pánico supersticioso que sus hombres, dio la voz de retirada. El palenque estaba destruido. No tenían por qué enfrentarse a esas creaciones del demonio.

Pronto se quedaron solos, y el esfuerzo tremendo hizo que Esteban volviera a sentir esa pesada negrura que lo había asaltado. Solo que ahora era más fuerte; casi irresistible. No sabía si era el abrazo de la muerte, pero tuvo la certeza de que no lo resistiría por mucho más tiempo.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas. Connie se arrodilló a su lado y lo tomó entre sus brazos. La muchacha se horrorizó al darse cuenta de lo frío y pálido que estaba.

\- Mi amor. No dejes de luchar, por favor... Quizá podamos curarte. ¡Resiste, por favor! -suplicó desesperada.

\- He estado luchando desde hace rato, mi vida -dijo Esteban entre jadeos. Comenzaba a ver borroso y estaba a punto de desvanecerse. Con un esfuerzo supremo, logró conservar la consciencia y colocó su mano sana sobre la espalda de Connie.

\- Seguimos encerrados aquí, y los nuestros están lejos, mi vida. Ya no puedo resistir... Siento que tengo que irme.

\- ¡Mi vida, no! ¡¡No!! -gritó Connie-. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? ¡Steven te necesita, y yo también, mi amor!

\- Connie... Mi amor. Yo no quiero irme. Estoy luchando como no tienes idea. Pero... mi mente se nubla. Se desconecta... Ya no voy a poder.

Connie no dijo más. Abrazó con fuerza a su esposo y lo besó.

\- Cuida muy bien a nuestro niño, mi vida. Presiento que... él va a ser algo grandioso. Algo mucho mejor de lo que yo he sido o podría ser. Y sé que hará prodigios... más pronto de lo que crees.

\- Mi amor... Mi amor -murmuró la muchacha, y le dio un suave beso en la boca. 

Esteban correspondió, y al calor de los labios de su mujer, sintió que su cuerpo se desvanecía. De su vientre surgió una luz rosada; una tenue neblina los envolvió a los dos, y la esfera protectora desapareció.

Connie comprendió que era el fin. Imaginó que el cuerpo de Esteban se aflojaría, y moriría en sus brazos. Pero nunca esperó lo que ocurrió en realidad. La luz rosa de su vientre se translució a través de todo su cuerpo y, con una pequeña explosión, su cuerpo, la luz y la neblina desaparecieron.

Ante los ojos azorados de Connie, apareció el último vestigio de su marido: un soberbio cuarzo rosa magníficamente tallado.

La muchacha se quedó paralizada. Tan solo las lágrimas fluían sin cesar por sus mejillas.

Tardó un buen tiempo en asimilar lo que había ocurrido y tomar el cuarzo en sus manos. Entonces, y para su completo horror, una profunda grieta atravesó por completo la cara superior de la gema.


	30. Epílogo

\- Eso es, mi niño... ¡Ven con mami! Ven... ¡Ven, chiquito!

Connie tendía los brazos hacia su pequeño mientras retrocedía. El hermoso niño de cabello rizado sonreía deleitado y emitía grititos de emoción. Le encantaba que su madre jugara con él, y se esforzó por correr para apoderarse de sus brazos.

Cuando el niño la alcanzó, Connie lo cargo y lo estrechó fuertemente. Luego lo separó un momento y se deleitó contemplando su hermosa carita, tan parecida a la de su padre. Con su cabello rizado y su deliciosa alegría de vivir.

Cualquier otro día se hubiera perdido en la mirada de su hijito. Pero esta vez no. Se sentía tan triste, que su sonrisa se perdió, y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para que el niño no se diera cuenta de lo que sentía.

Aquel día se cumplía un año de la desaparición de su padre. 

El niño era lo único que le quedaba de Esteban. Su fiel reflejo. Su viva imagen. Una criatura deliciosa, bastante alto para su edad. Jamás se había enfermado, y era extraordinariamente fuerte y vivaz. Era la alegría del pequeño palenque, querido y admirado por todos. Caminaba desde antes de cumplir diez meses de edad, y ya comenzaba a utilizar pequeños grupos de palabras para hablar. 

\- Ojalá tu padre hubiera podido verte, mi vida. Estaría tan feliz y orgulloso de ti. 

Desde que se casó con Esteban, Connie soñaba con una familia numerosa. Con tiempos de paz al lado de su marido. Y ahora no tenía ninguna de las tres cosas... 

Los primeros días tras la desaparición de Esteban fueron horribles. Estaba segura de que sin su niño, se hubiera suicidado en aquel claro del antiguo palenque. Apenas tenía conciencia de que había recogido el cuarzo agrietado y caminado sin rumbo por la vereda de la montaña. Afortunadamente, una batida de cimarrones la reconoció, y la llevó al lado de su hijo. 

Solamente habló de la muerte de Esteban con Magri y con el mismísimo Gaspar Yanga. Lo que había ocurrido era tan increíble, que decidieron entre los tres ocultar las extraordinarias circunstancias del deceso. Connie conservó el cuarzo rosa bien oculto en su nueva choza. 

Lo que sí se supo muy bien fueron las hazañas de Connie. Ella se convirtió en una figura moral casi tan querida y respetada como la madre Magri. Una auténtica matrona muy joven y hermosa, pero completamente inasequible.

Sin embargo, para ella todo eso era secundario. Su vida y su razón era su hijito. Estaba tan orgullosa de su niño... 

Pero se parecía tanto a su padre... Y aquel día, Connie se sentía tan mal. Tan vulnerable. 

Apenas podía contener el llanto. Pero no podía llorar. No debía llorar enfrente de su niño. 

Para su fortuna, la madre Magri entró a la choza en aquel momento. Y ella pudo retirarse a la soledad de su dormitorio. 

*** 

Sentada sobre su esterilla, Connie sostenía el gran cuarzo rosa entre sus manos. 

\- ¿Estás allí, mi amor? ¿Puedes oírme? - dijo, mirando la superficie agrietada de la joya. 

Como siempre, no hubo ninguna clase de respuesta. Pero no importaba. El hecho de sostener entre sus manos el último vestigio de la vida de su esposo la hacía sentir mejor. 

\- ¿Sabes amor? Si supieran que todas las noches hablo con... Con la hermosa joya en la que te has convertido, dejarían de respetarme y me expulsarían por loca. Pero no me importa porque... No sé cómo explicarlo, pero siento que estás allí. No sé si te transformaste; o si estás encerrado en ella pero... Presiento... estoy segura de que puedes oírme. 

Comenzó a llorar y depositó el cuarzo sobre la esterilla con amor y cuidado. Se colocó al lado de él. 

\- Hace un año que te fuiste, y... Yo... - tuvo que hacer una pausa para contener los sollozos y secar sus lágrimas -. Sé que te prometí que cuidaría a nuestro niño... ¡Y así lo haré, corazón! Pero... ¡Es tan difícil despertar todos los días, y no sentirte a mi lado! 

La voz de Connie se quebró y prorrumpió en sollozos. Estuvo llorando durante un tato, hasta que la madre Magri, con el bebé en brazos, se asomó a la habitación. 

\- Connie... ¿Podemos pasar? 

-Madre... - musitó ella, y se levantó para abrazar a la anciana curandera. 

La mujer dejó al niño en el piso y recibió a la muchacha en sus brazos. 

\- Yo hubiera querido vivir toda mi vida al lado de mi Steven. Tener cinco, diez niños con él... Pero debo estar maldita, madre. Siempre pierdo a todos los que amo. Mis padres, Tene Sarabi... ¡Mi Steven! 

\- Shh... Tranquila hija. Sé que no es consuelo, pero Esteban no se ha ido del todo. Tienes el tesoro que te dejó. ¡Este pequeñito que tiene encantado a todo el mundo! 

\- Lo sé, madre... Y gracias por recordármelo. 

\- Yo te ayudaré a cuidarlo, Connie. Hasta donde mis viejos huesos me lo permitan. 

Las mujeres se abrazaron y permanecieron un tiempo llorando en silencio. Y debido a ello, no se dieron cuenta del prodigio que ocurrió justo al lado de ellas.

El pequeño Steven se acercó a la esterilla y vio el cuarzo rosa a unos centímetros de él. Lleno de curiosidad, tomó la gema entre sus manitas, y se percató de que su pequeño rostro se reflejaba en la agrietada superficie. Se sintió tan entusiasmado por el descubrimiento, que emitió un gritito de deleite y se llevó el cuarzo a la boca.

Connie y la madre Magri nunca supieron exactamente lo que ocurrió. Tan solo se dieron cuenta de que algo había ocurrido cuando escucharon al pequeño gritar entusiasmado:

\- ¡Pa-pa! ¡Pa-pa!

Las mujeres voltearon a la vez, y se quedaron paralizadas al ver la magnífica figura de un hombre muy apuesto y fornido, con abundantes rizos de color negro. Estaba completamente desnudo, y en el sitio donde debía estar su ombligo, tenía colocado el cuarzo rosa; ahora completamente indemne y más brillante que nunca.

El hombre estaba desubicado y lucía tan sorprendido como ellas. Pero se recobró cuando sintió que el pequeñito se abrazaba emocionado a sus piernas.

\- ¿Steven? -dijo sorprendido, a la vez que tomaba al niño en sus brazos para levantarlo. 

El pequeño lo abrazó con toda su ternura y su candor infantil. El hombre lo abrazó a su vez, y contemplaba a las mujeres que no habían dejado de mirarlo ni por un momento.

\- Connie... - logró murmurar al fin.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo había ocurrido ese milagro. Quizá Esteban estuvo todo el tiempo dentro de la gema, restaurándose de sus heridas. Porque en su cuerpo ya no había rastro alguno de sus antiguas cicatrices.

Lo importante era que Esteban estaba de nuevo ante ellas. Con su esposa y con su hijo. Y eso era suficiente.

Connie creyó que se desmayaría por la sorpresa y la felicidad. Sus emociones eran tan intensas que le impedían hablar o moverse. Después de un año de sufrimiento, de creer a su amado perdido para siempre, él estaba de nuevo ante ella. Al principio pensó que era alguna clase fantasma... Pero cuando Esteban levantó a su pequeño, y este lo abrazó; supo por fin que su amado, donde quiera que hubiera estado, había regresado con ellos. 

\- ¿S- Steven? - murmuró Connie, y sus ojos se llenaron de perlitas de agua. 

El muchacho estaba a punto de llorar. Su esposa estaba más hermosa que nunca, y su hijo había crecido tanto y se había puesto tan guapo... 

Los miró alternativamente y ya no pudo contener el llanto. Solo pudo decir lo primero que le vino a la mente:

\- ¡Cómo ha crecido nuestro niño, amor! 

La muchacha se llevó la mano a la boca. Comenzó a llorar, y pudo reaccionar al fin. 

\- ¡Steven! ¡¡Steven!! 

Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. El chico la recibió en sus brazos sin soltar a su bebe, y el pequeño Steven se reía encantado; viendo como sus padres se amaban tanto, y se llenaban las mejillas y los labios de besos urgentes y desesperados. 

La madre Magri contempló la maravillosa escena sonriendo, pero con las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas. 

Entonces cerró los ojos, juntó sus manos, y elevó una plegaria de gratitud a sus dioses largamente olvidados. 

**Fin. **

**\--------------------------------**

** _Nota histórica final:_ **

_En el mundo real, aunque las fuentes históricas difieren en cuanto a la fecha exacta, se acepta que el 23 de febrero de 1609, los españoles destruyeron e incendiaron el palenque de los cimarrones de Gaspar Yanga. Pero los sobrevivientes lograron escapar por los terrenos y los pasos de montaña que conocían tan bien, y los españoles no pudieron obtener una victoria definitiva._

_Muy al contrario: los cimarrones lograron reorganizarse, y reanudaron los ataques a las haciendas, caminos, y reductos españoles. Ni siquiera la "Conjuración de los negros" de 1612, ni la construcción del fuerte de Córdoba en 1616, logró detener los esfuerzos libertarios de estos luchadores indómitos._

_Los españoles comprendieron al fin que la guerra contra los cimarrones era demasiado costosa e improductiva. Por lo cual, cedieron a las exigencias del pueblo de Gaspar Yanga; y en 1630 reconocieron la independencia definitiva del poblado de San Lorenzo de los Negros, rebautizado posteriormente como San Lorenzo de Cerralvo._

_La comunidad prosperó, resistiendo el acoso constante de los españoles y compitiendo económicamente con ellos. Sobrevivió para ver el fin de la época colonial en México, y las luchas independentistas del siglo XIX._

_Finalmente, en 1932, el poblado fue rebautizado en honor al libertador, y reconocido como cabecera del Municipio Soberano de Yanga; el cual forma hoy en día parte del Estado Libre y Soberano de Veracruz de Ignacio de la Llave, en México._

_Gran parte de esta historia se basa en la vida y hechos de Gaspar Yanga y su rebelión. En la actualidad, el exesclavo procedente de la nación Brog, en África, es reconocido como uno de los símbolos de la negritud y la lucha contra la esclavitud en Latinoamérica y en el mundo. _


End file.
